Dragon Wolf of Winterfell
by mkhrisxamar
Summary: He was born a bastard and he always believed he will remain as one until the day he stumbled upon old documents, letters and truth... (JonXDany) (All credits to HBO, GRRM except for the OC and some scenes that I invented.)
1. Chapter 1

**An: This will be my first time to write a story about got. This might be OOC, but bear with me. Let me know what you think.**

 **He was born a bastard and he always believe he will remain as one until the day he stumbled upon an old documents, letters and truth...**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

They have taken back Winterfell and he was held as King in the North despite being a bastard. Jon needs to prepare the North for the Great War. Winter is here...

As soon as the gathering of the lords is finished, Jon took shelter away from the sight of people. His old room, the small room he stayed from the very beginning. Sansa had offered the old chambers of the late Lord Ned Stark and late Lady Catelyn Stark yet he is adamant in taking it.

 _You are a King now. King in the North, act like one and live like one._

Those were Sansa's words. Jon only nodded at it, but it does not mean he wanted to be one. He does not want to be King but he had no choice but to accept it. He would rather give the position to Sansa had it not for the threat coming to them along with the cold Winter.

 _The coldest one in a thousand years..._

Jon stood from sitting on his old bed and took steps to the door. He led himself towards the chambers of his late father. This is the first time he had been in this place. Lady Catelyn made no subtle actions of her disgust to the bastard boy. Jon missed his father and his honorable words. Such a shame he is not here to see Jon to the King he had become.

The chamber still had the old belongings of the lord and lady of Winterfell. He supposed he should arrange those. He does not want to ask any servants in the castle to do it. If he will take this chamber, might as well clean it for himself. He is still used to fending for himself.

He started with the cabinets full of their clothes. He must ask Sansa to take care of it tomorrow. Jon moved towards the cabinets full of papers, scrolls, books. A lot of things and if he is to rule North in this winter, he needs to have knowledge of it.

It took Jon about an hour before he was able to organize it - not perfectly but at least organized enough for him to look at it the next day. He started inspecting more of the cabinets available and was surprised to see a very small box at the very bottom as if it is meant to be kept away. Jon took the small box in his hand and was surprised to see a Sigil at the top of it.

The sigil of Targaryen. Three headed dragons.

Why does Lord Ned Stark have a box with the sigil of Targaryens? Considering the history behind both families, this should most likely be destroyed. Curiosity flooded him as he took the box and he walked towards the large bed. He opened the box. Under the cover of the box, he saw a writing, it said:

 _To my unborn child... I will love you even on my death... - Rhaegar Targaryen_

Jon felt even more curious about the box which is filled with documents and scrolls. He randomly selected one letter.

 _I worry for you, my Prince. Our love caused war to this kingdom. May you come back to me and to our unborn child._

 _\- Love, Lyanna Targaryen._

Jon frowned at the letter. His aunt Lyanna, according to the stories, she was kidnapped by Rhaegar and was raped by him. Yet, this letter says otherwise. Why would she use a Targaryen surname?

He set the letter aside and took another letter to read.

 _I hope my family can forgive me. I hope you can forgive me, Ned. I do not love Robert Baratheon. I fear that if I don't run away now, I won't be able to run anymore._

 _Forgive me Ned..._

 _\- Lyanna_

So Lyanna Stark ran away from home, away from her betrothal to Robert Baratheon.

Jon took another letter. He is really curious and confused at the same time. Stories were often not accurate, but what Jon discovered is contradicting to the stories told across Westeros.

 _To my Queen Lyanna,_

 _The war is still far from over. Once this is over, I will ask forgiveness from your family for what my father did to your father and brother. It pains me how my father had been madder than he already is. I wish I was there with you and our growing child._

 _With Love, Rhaegar._

Rhaegar and Lyanna had a child. They loved each other. The stories are all wrong.

Another letter caugh Jon's attention. It bears a Stark Sigil.

 _Lyanna,_

 _I will come for you at the Tower of Joy. No matter what, you are my sister. You are my family_

 _\- Ned Stark_

Then another letter from his father, but this is for the house Reed.

 _To my friend, Howland,_

 _I am thankful that the babe resembles a Stark. Lyanna's blood flows strongly to the child. I am more thankful that his eyes remained brown and his body is not of a Targaryen. I fear for his safety every time Robert speaks of hunting every last Targaryen. I promised my sister to keep her boy safe, and I will, even if it means forgetting my honor._

 _\- Ned_

The boy is alive, the offspring of Lyanna and Rhaegar is alive and Lord Stark is aware of it. Where is the boy?

Jon took one more paper, this is not a letter but rather, a vow.

A proof that Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are married. Witnessed by Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower.

Another letter bears the sigil of the House Reed.

Jon was about to read it when a knock prevented him from doing so. Jon immediately gathered all the spread letters and shove it inside the box. He quickly hid it under the bed. He braced himself for whoever is knocking.

"Come in." He said.

It was the servant boy. He bowed to the King in the North as he delivered a message.

"Raven came from Castle Black, Your Grace." Jon took the scroll and dismissed the servant. As Jon opened it, the box temporarily forgotten, he read the letter from his old friend, Edd.

 _Jon,_

 _We had a visitor from the land beyond the wall. He claims to be your brother, Bran Stark, the cripple. We have sent him and his companion to Winterfell. You should expect him in a day or two from the time you read this letter._

 _The wall is getting colder, my friend. They are coming, no doubt._

 _\- Edd._

Jon is happy, yet worried. He is hopeful that Edd is right about Bran. Soon Jon told Sansa of Bran's arrival in the Wall and on his way to Winterfell. While they are hoping it is Bran, they still prepared themselves should the claims tend to be false.

Every other day, they will receive news of their siblings, informants ask for rewards in a form of coins. They grew tired of hearing false news.

At day, Jon is busy doing Kingly duties in the North and at Night, he tried to read the letters in the box. He wondered where the baby is right now and the more he reads the letters, the more nervous he becomes. He had an impending conclusion that he does not want to admit, till he saw the letter from Ned Stark to Howland Reed.

 _Rhaegar left a letter for the baby, a gift. He named him Jaehaerys Targaryen, yet I cannot bear to let the baby have such name. It will be the death of him, so I gave the baby a name Jon. It pains me how he needs to grow as a bastard, but this is for his safety. I have to fulfill my promise to Lyanna._

Jon was silent as he stared at the letter.

Jon, a bastard.

But if what Ned stated in the letter is true, then the name Jon is not his real name at all. His name and his identity has been a lie all his life. His breathing became harsh, heart pounding in shock as he stared at the letter.

 _This can't be…_

He looked back at the memories of how people talked about Ned Stark's honor. How impossible it is for him to forget his vows for some southern slut.

Now, Jon understands why. He did it for his sister. He took Lady Catelyn's wrath and people's jests for the sake of protecting Jon from Robert Baratheon's rage.

Words from Maester Aemon rang inside his head...

 _"We're all human. Oh, we all do our duty when there's no cost to it. Honor comes easy then. Yet, sooner or later in every man's life there comes a day when it's not easy. A day when he must choose."_

Did Ned Stark, his father - no - his _uncle -_ decided to forget his honor and fulfilled his promise to Lyanna?

Jon looked at the Sigil at the box. A gift to him from his father.

He is not a Snow... He is not Blackfyre either.

But a Targaryen...

Jon took one last letter. This came from Rhaegar. A letter to Lyanna.

 _Lyanna, my love,_

 _I wish I can leave the battlefield and rush to your side. I know it is only a matter of time before our child is born. I prepared a gift for him or her. You will find three dragon eggs in the box. The dragon has three heads - a phrase he should always remember when the time comes._

 _I thought of a name for the child. Jaehaerys Targaryen if it will be a boy and if our child will be a girl, Rhaeanna will be a good name, no?_

 _I will see you soon, my love._

 _\- Your Prince, Rhaegar_

His mind is in chaos. All his life, he always wanted to be a Stark... He is, half of him is. And half is the blood of the dragon...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

A day passed and Jon had been too distracted in doing his Kingly duties. Sansa noticed this but she said nothing. Sometimes, Jon finds himself snapping harsh orders at servants who were surprised by his outburst.

Temper...

Temper of the dragon...

He berated himself for losing it. Blood of the dragon and the wolf together. It is a worst combination.

"Your Grace..." Jon looked at the servant who was cowering at his presence. "At the gate..."

Jon followed the servant to the gate and there, he found a crowd around two figures. Jon walked closer and his breath almost stopped upon the sight of his crippled brother - _cousin_ \- he corrected himself.

"Bran..."

Bran looked at him, almost distant and emotionless.

"Hello Jon."

Jon hugged Bran. No sooner, Sansa joined them. The reunion held so much meaning for them. House Stark had been through so much and these young wolves together had significance for the North.

Jon forced himself to forget of the knowledge he had about his Targaryen heritage. He wanted to forget it as the thought held too much of significance. Him, a trueborn Targaryen born to Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen has the strongest claim to the iron throne, but that claim is not in his mind, not when the Night King is coming. Not when winter is here.

Word spreads like a wildfire. Bran's arrival is something the North is celebrating about. The lords send their words of welcoming to the last trueborn Stark. It does not bother Jon if the North will hail Bran as Lord of Winterfell. He will be happy to let Bran take it.

Later that day, Bran requested to speak to Jon in front of the Godswood tree. They were alone. Jon looked at his brother whose eyes were so unemotional. His eyes send shivers down to Jon's spine.

"The Night King is coming." Bran spoke. Jon was surprised Bran is aware of the Night King, but he was beyond the wall for so long. He is bound to know of such creature.

"Yes. We have to prepare the North and everyone else." That was always been his priority the moment he saw the Night King. Heritage and identity can wait until this enemy is defeated.

"You should be prepared Jon. You know fire can kill them. We need fire." They look into each other's eyes and Jon was shocked to see the depth of Bran's eyes. What had he seen beyond the wall to make him as such? Almost like a person bearing no emotion.

"I know. I have plans for weapons and -"

"Dragons. We need dragons."

Jon stopped and sighed helplessly. The mere word dragon is a bitter reminder of the truth. He went silent, unable to form coherent response to Bran.

Bran looked at Jon, understanding his conflict. It was hard to accept for someone who lived believing who he is, and it turns out he is someone else.

"You have been a wolf. You were raised by wolves and you embraced it, yet it is time to move on Jon. You must become a dragon."

The moment Jon looked into Bran's eyes, he immediately realized what Bran meant. How had he known?

"I see things, Jon. Many things. Past, Present and some of the Future. I am the three-eyed raven."

Jon heard of the Three eyed raven. At first, he did not believe it, but as he lived with the wildlings, he grew to understand and believe in it.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Haven't I told you? You must become a dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon, Jon."

"We don't have dragons! Where would we get it?!" Jon's temper raised. He is torn in the idea of his identity and the war to come. What is he supposed to do?!

"Your father, Rhaegar gave you a gift before you were born."

"I don't have it."

"The crypts. Visit your mother in the crypts. You might find what you are looking for." Jon sighed and said nothing as he walked away from the Godwood tree.

As he was leaving, Bran once again spoke. "You have to face it, Jaehaerys of House Targaryen."

Jon stopped. It dawned to him how Bran called him of his real name. A sigh left him as he walked once again and this time he did not dare to look back

He took shelter in his old room. He brought the box with him. Ghost whimpered a little upon the sight of the sigil as if the direwolf is aware of what it meant.

"I am still a wolf, Ghost." He uttered yet the calling deep inside him is growing.

The word is meant to reassure his direwolf but it sounded as if he is convincing himself.

It took Jon two days before he mustered the courage to walk to the crypts of Winterfell. He made sure no one followed him aside from Ghost. The huge direwolf never left his side and he appreciated it. His presence assures Jon - reminds him that there is still a wolf inside him.

He walked past Ned Stark's stone. Countless of times he wanted to shout at the stone, to vent his anger and frustration. He wanted to, but even if he will, it will not satiate the burning feeling inside him.

As he walked further to the crypts, in front of his mother, he was conflicted. He knew his mother loved him, and even his biological father did. That thought alone made Jon thankful of them, yet guilty. He was the fruit of what ignited the end of Targaryen Dynasty.

He might not get the full blame, but he is partially to blame.

Will the Northerners start to curse him because of his Targaryen blood? That is highly possible. Will his siblings - cousins - hate him for who he really is? Will Sansa throw him out?

So many scenarios running inside his head and he is not sure if he wanted answers.

He walked closer to the stone.

"Mother..." he uttered. It sounded natural. "Will father be proud of me?" He meant Rhaegar. He wanted to deny it, but as days grew by, he started accepting it. Even though the books have stated that Rhaegar is a monster, his mother clearly saw nothing but a prince who loved her and their unborn child.

Rhaegar loved him...

The thought warms Jon's heart...

After staring at the stone, he started to find something. Bran said that what he is looking for is here.

Are the dragon eggs inside her crypt? With a shaking breath, she rounded on the stone and looked for anything.

He brushes off dusts. And as he did, he was able to see the name on the stone.

Lyanna Stark - Targaryen

This only confirmed everything. Jon tried to open the stone crypt. He was able to see her mother's body, wrapped in a Stark banner but above her, there is a folded sigil of House Targaryen. Ned Stark must have respected the feelings of his sister for him to include this.

Beside the wrapped bones, Jon saw what he was looking for.

The gift of his father.

Three dragon eggs, one gold, one red and one blue.

With shaking hands, Jon started caressing the dragon eggs. It was wrapped with the banner of Targaryen. His eyes started to tear, emotions building upon the memories of the letters from Rhaegar to Lyanna.

 _He must have loved me to gift me with three dragon eggs._ Jon thought.

Immediately, he wrapped the eggs and closed the crypt. With a last look, he uttered thank you to his mother's bones. He called to Ghost. Jon ensured to securely wrap the eggs inside his cloak, so no one will see. No one can know of its existence.

As soon as Jon took the eggs, he decided to seek Bran in the Godswood tree. He was glad to see him alone. Bran looked at him as if he is expecting Jon to come and seek him.

"You found it."

"I did. What do we do now? How do we hatch the eggs?"

"You will hatch it yourself. You must become a dragon."

"I am no dragon. I was burned when I saved Commander Mormont and you said Fire cannot kill a dragon. I have been a wolf all my life!"

"You are no ordinary wolf, Jon. You are no ordinary dragon either. You are an embodiment of ice and fire. You are a dragon wolf. "

Jon is confused on what exactly Bran wanted him to do. What is he supposed to do?

Wolf and Dragon...

Jon looked at Ghost and then to Dragon eggs.

ice and Fire...

He let instincts and feelings guide him by. He looked at the moon above them, and suddenly, he knew what to do. With no word, he left Bran in front of the Godswood. Ghost followed him as he took a torch with him.

They walked away, as far as they could away from the castle. Jon is thankful no one followed him or saw him. They might be wondering where the King is as of the moment, but he does not care. He tried to take his mind away from those thoughts as he trailed towards the dark woods.

It took him so much time before he arrived there. Sansa must have been wondering where he is right now as he concludes it is time for supper.

He walked further and found a cave nearby. He went inside with ghost right beside him.

His mind is currently blank... instincts are the only ones he is relying right now. He is not sure what exactly he is doing, but still, his body continued to do what his instincts are dictating.

He set the three dragon eggs in a large pile of woods.

"Ice and Fire..."

He looked at Ghost who was also staring at him with his red eyes.

"Trust me, Ghost." He drew his sword, Longclaw. The wolf made no move at all, waiting for his master to do anything.

He sliced Ghost's shoulder, inflicting small wound. The direwolf whimpered but Jon continued what he is doing. He took small drops of Ghost's blood and drip it on the dragon eggs.

Jon's heart continued to pound. He is not sure if it is his nervousness or excitement.

The next thing he did was slicing his hand, blood dripping to the dragon eggs, mixed with Ghost's own blood. He sighed looking at the eggs. He took the burning torch and carefully, he lit the pile of woods surrounding the eggs.

The fire spread wildly, and its warmness is calling to Jon.

"Ice and Fire... " He chanted as if it was a prayer to the gods.

Jon took off his cloak, then his armor, down to the last piece of his clothing. He shivered as he did, but it did not stop him from staring at the fire, stark naked as the day he was born.

He closed his eyes as he started to step towards the burning fire. He tried to empty his mind, and it was easy.

Step by step... he felt the warm enveloping him in an embrace.

Ghost howled worriedly but Jon continued until the fire engulfed him. The feeling is different. Was it because he was dead once? Or was it because he knew of his heritage?

He is not sure. He sat there in the middle of the fire, eyes closed.

It was a wonder how his mind drifted towards visions. Was it a dream? He does not know. But he saw himself in front of a woman - a woman with silver hair and lilac eyes.

A Targaryen... like him.

She was beautiful and even in this dream, Jon can feel a different power from her. His heart started to pound in his chest as she stared at him, eyes full of softness that warms his heart.

"My King..." she called out.

In Jon's mind, he wanted to ask the woman why she called him Her king, but the words that came from his mouth were different.

"My Queen..."

She smiled lovingly at Jon then she stared at the sky. He frowned for a moment before gazing at the same sky she is staring.

Up in the sky, he saw 6 dragons, 3 large ones and 3 smaller ones.

"Our children..." she told Jon.

"Our children..." he confirmed and that was the last memory Jon had in his mind before waking.

He does not know how many hours passed. He woke up in the cave, small light illuminating it. He felt a little cold and a little warm. Ghost whimpered and Jon looked at his direwolf.

"Ghost..." he called out. Jon vaguely felt a small movement on his shoulders.

A screeching sound was heard. Slowly, Jon looked at the creature on his left shoulder. He was soon faced with a small winged creature of blue color. He screeched at Jon - not in a wild manner or a threatening way, but a screech of acknowledgment. No, not acknowledgment, but almost in a loving way.

Another movement woke Jon from his musings. Another winged creature on his right shoulder. This one is of red color. And the last one was on his lap, the golden one.

Dragons born from fire and blood.

Not only his blood but the blood of his direwolf.

Ghost howled loudly, as if celebrating the arrival of Jon's dragons...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sansa asked Bran of Jon's whereabouts. She did not see him at supper and even today, he is nowhere to be found. She contemplated whether to call for a search party of where he is but that seems to be drastic.

"He will come back once he is ready." Is what Bran told Sansa. It did not help her worry at all. The people has been asking of where their king is and Sansa tried to answer them, vaguely as possible. She took some tasks to her hands while he is gone.

She even suspected that Littlefinger assassinated Jon, but while that seems to be a possibility, it is not Petyr's way. He is far too cunning to be direct.

Where could he be?

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Jon sat at the cave, fully dressed while staring at the dragons. Ghost was at his side, calmly looking at the winged creatures, as large as a fully-grown crow. They flew towards Ghost and sat at his wide back.

It was an odd thing to see.

Baby dragons at the back of a direwolf. Ghost seems to be nonchalant of their existence at his back.

The three baby dragons looked at Jon expectedly. They looked at him like children looking at their father. While the thought seems to be ridiculous, Jon still welcomed them.

"You need names." He said. The intelligent dragons flew towards Jon and sat on his lap, waiting for him to name them.

He looked at the Gold Dragon.

"Rhaea." He gently touched the creature's head who nuzzled at his touch. He allowed a gentle smile graced his lips. He then looked at the dragon at the middle, the red one.

"Daena." And lastly, he looked at the Blue Dragon and uttered: "Vaera."

After giving them names, Jon felt even more connection to them. Now, he had become a dragon. So many thoughts came to his mind and one of them is how he will tell Sansa of this situation. His heritage and the dragons.

He cannot hide the dragons forever. Soon, they will grow as large as they could and it will be hard to miss that sight. For now, he has a little more of time to figure out how he can hide them.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sansa saw Jon and the moment she did, she tried to ask him of his whereabouts from last night. Jon did not tell her and was evasive and vague. It frustrated her yet she cannot ask for any information if he is not willing to provide it. She vaguely noticed a small wound on his hand and onto Ghost's.

She noticed something different of her brother. She cannot exactly point out what, but she knew he is somewhat different. It has been 5 days and he has been acting differently. Jon never told her anything at all, as if he does not trust her.

Bran must have known something. Often, she finds them in front of the Godswood, speaking in a serious conversation. She wondered what it was.

Seems like she is not the only one who noticed Jon's odd behavior. Littlefinger is constantly whispering words to her ear, words of suspicions regarding her brother, but Sansa never replied.

She hopes whatever Jon is hiding will not doom their house.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Almost a week since his daughters had been born, Jon continued to formulate some plans on how he can inform all of them. He wanted to tell Sansa first, but he went against the idea. Not when Littlefinger is constantly whispering to her ears.

So, he decided to tell his most trusted advisor and friend.

Ser Davos and Tormund. They were wondering why Jon asked them to ride with him towards the thick forest away from the castle - in secrecy.

"You will know once we get there." He said.

"Where is your direwolf, Your Grace?" Ser Davos asked. It is rarity to not see the white albino direwolf beside the King in the North as the beast has always been with him. Jon did not answer though. He knew where Ghost is.

Ghost is with his daughters - the dragons. He often hunts in the forest and feed them to the growing dragons.

It is ironic to see it. Dragons raised by a wolf - almost like Jon himself. A dragon raised by wolves.

They rode for about an hour until they were in front of the cave.

"You've been acting oddly for the past few days. Whatever is inside that cave, is that the reason why?" Tormund asked. Jon nodded, confirming his question.

"Ghost." Jon called out. Not too long, Ghost walked out of the dark cave, alone.

Ser Davos frowned, still a guarded expression in his face as he waited for the direwolf to approach. Jon slowly studied the two men beside him then decided to call his children.

"Rhaea, Daena, Vaera." Jon called out.

Soon, small sounds of the flapping wings were heard, then the creatures were out. They screeched in delight upon seeing the sight of their father and he is mirroring a small smile upon seeing them. His connection to them is as strong as his connection to Ghost and it is growing day by day. They slowly flew towards Jon. Daena and Vaera on his shoulders and Rhaea on his arm. Upon seeing the two strangers, the three of them screeched with hostility, declaring that they will not hesitate to burn these two should they try anything harmful to their father.

The two stepped back, surprised upon seeing the creatures. Rhaea, the golden dragon flew from Jon's arm then landed on Ghost's back, screeching more aggressively. Jon knew they still cannot breathe fire, but their sharp teeth and jaws are enough to harm any man. The wound might not be large, but Jon knew it will hurt.

"Rhaea." Jon called out. The dragon stopped her threats then looked at her father. Upon seeing the look Jon is giving her, she immediately flew to his arm, embracing his father like an obedient daughter she is.

"I-Is that what I think it is?! That's bloody dragons!" Tormund exclaimed upon looking at the three small winged creatures on Jon's shoulders and arms. Ser Davos' eyes looked at Jon as if he had seen a ghost.

He supposed he is a ghost considering he had been dead for days before coming back to life.

"How?" The Onion Knight asked Jon. This is where Jon tried to explain everything, as much as he can. He is not sure how Ser Davos will take it, but he knew for sure Tormund will not mind his heritage. He had gained the trust of the Free folk. They will not care if he is a bastard or not.

After telling the two men of how he found out and how he hatched the eggs, they stared at him with so much respect, amazement and there is a lingering fear there.

The fear he detected seems to come as natural. Everyone fears the dragon. Jon is not sure how he felt about being feared by people. Do they think he will become mad and start burning people alive? He knew he will not do it. The thought is making him uncomfortable.

"Jon, not only you were resurrected, you are unburnt, Dragon Wolf of Winterfell." Tormund stared at Jon in amazement. His eyes darted to the three small ones. "We now stand a chance against the coming winter. Fire will kill the Night King."

"I know, but we have to think of how the houses in the north will react to this. The Mad King burned my grandfather and uncle. My mother ran away with my father and started Robert's Rebellion. The North always remembers."

"With all due respect, Your Grace, the North will also remember how you took back Winterfell from the Boltons. They will remember the hero you are and how you did not judge the children of the sins of their fathers. They shouldn't judge you." Ser Davos said. "I, for one still believe in you. If I have not sworn my oath, then I will now. I am at your service."

Ser Davos knelt in front of Jon, and it made Jon uncomfortable. He grew to treat this man as his friend. A trusted adviser as well. Seeing him kneel in front of him only proves of his status.

 _I wonder how many men will try to kneel or kill me once they knew who I am?_ he mused to himself.

The dragons saw how Davos knelt with respect and they appreciated it. Dragons tend to rule above the others, proud and confident.

"Ser Davos, stand. I asked you to come here not because I want you to kneel before me, but I need your advice on how to handle these matters. I cannot hide my children for too long. They will grow larger every day."

"Should they go against you now that you have dragons, then these houses are nothing but fools! They don't know what will come to them once the Night King and his armies of dead start to march." Tormund stated and Jon nodded. He spoke of truth. They will need these dragons. Although Jon knew that they needed fire to kill the enemies, he still worries for his children. They are part of Jon, part of who he is today.

"I suggest we wait until these dragons will be able to breath fire, Your Grace. I do not suggest you burn anyone who will object, but it is good if we are to be prepared for the worst." Jon heeded to that advise.

As soon as they were done with discussion, Jon bid farewell to his daughters. He is sad to leave them in the cave, but he cannot bring them to the castle, not yet.

"Ghost, stay with your sisters." The intelligent direwolf did not answer, but his eyes spoke of understanding Jon. He set the three dragons on Ghost's back as they went inside the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Thanks for the review. I re-read the previous chapter, and I think I have a couple of typos there. Anyways, thanks for liking the story. Tbh, I am a bit nervous when I published it.**

 **I thought of the plot of the story after season 6 where Jon was almost confirmed as Targaryen. I always thought that Jon shouldn't forget his wolf blood just because he has a dragon blood. He does not have to choose between the two, but become the two - so that is why I came with the title dragon wolf.**

 **Then, I also think that since he was raised by wolves, why not have a wolf raise dragons? Lol. I can imagine ghost and a baby dragon at his back. It will look badass, don't you think?**

 **Btw, if you haven't seen season 7, you might be spoiled because some of the scenes in this story are based on that season. Be warned.**

 **Let me know what you think, drop a review if you can :)**

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

She dreams of that man again...

She does not know how many times this happened but often in her sleep, she sees his face.

Daenerys looked at the balcony overlooking Meeren. She conquered it once again, proven her own power. She was now called the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. Meeren is stable, free of the masters and slavers.

She has an army of Unsullied and Dothraki. She is ready to go back to Westeros, to her kingdom and get back what is rightfully hers.

She should start planning with her advisors right at this moment for her return to Westeros yet her mind is not rounded to that idea.

Her mind flew towards the man constantly visiting her in her dreams.

It happened a few days ago. She was in front of the man, a man with dark hair and brown eyes, a scar to his face. She does not know the man but there is a force drawing her to him.

"My Queen..." He called out to her.

It pleases Daenerys whenever people calls her their Queen, but this feeling is different. The way he called to her brought surging feelings that is quite foreign to her.

It brought happiness and contentment.

He is calling to her not in a way a servant and a friend should but in a different manner. She wondered why...

"My King..." She called out. It surprised her why she is calling him King but she finds it not hateful, rather, she finds it natural as if she is meant to call him as such.

That was the first dream. She paid no attention to it yet more nights came where he visited her dreams again and again, each in different sceneries.

The more he visited her dreams, the more she looks forward to it, as if she wanted to see the man again. She did not mention these dreams to anyone, not her Hand, not to her advisers. She finds herself constantly looking forward to the night where she falls asleep as she knew by heart he will be there to greet her.

Daario took noticed of her change in behavior. He told her she seemed distant to him – her lover. She dismissed the words from Daario, but she knew, deep down of what is the reason of the change in her behavior.

One night passed that he did not visit her dreams, it worried Dany. She was constantly distracted by the mere thought of him going away. She does not want that.

The second night came again, no dreams of him. She asked why, but she held no answer. Where will she get one anyways? Her demeanor and mood were sour. Missandei noticed it and asked the Dragon Queen what caused her mood to drop. She answered rather harshly at Missandei which surprised Tyrion as well. She might have a temper of the dragon, but she knew how to handle it especially in front of those close to her.

She loathed herself for that and she loathed the man who visited her in her dreams and disappeared like a smoke.

Third night arrived. Dany does not want to sleep, not when her heart is hoping for his return.

 _I am acting like a fool. I am no naive girl like I used to be. I am a Queen, Mother of Dragons. I will not be affected by anyone or someone who is nothing but a figment of imagination._ She berated herself.

Maybe, that man is just a figment of imagination. Tyrion's words rang to her head the moment she told Daario that she will be leaving Meeren without him. She felt nothing of it, yet here she is, feeling devastated upon the imaginary man's disappearance in her dreams.

She went to sleep that night thinking he will not come again like the previous nights, but this time, it is different. He visited her once more and she could not feel happier. He stood at the cliff overlooking the sea. The scenery is not familiar to her but she pushed such unnecessary questions in favor of the curiosity building inside her towards the handsome man.

He stood there and she started walking towards him. He must have felt her presence as he looked at her. He smiled lovingly at her and she mirrored the same expression. His eyes are full of love, yet there is deepness that makes her want to know him better. She sees sadness in his eyes and it pained her seeing such expression. Daenerys finds herself wanting to embrace him, to comfort him and assure him that she is there for him.

The mother of Dragons woke from her musings the moment a gust of strong wind touched her delicate face. It was Drogon, flying above them. The large Black dragon stared at the two humans below ground. Its eyes darted towards the man in front of Dany. Drogon landed in front of the man, roaring loudly.

She started to feel nervous seeing Drogon roaring at the stranger. She knew Drogon does not like anyone except her and the largest dragon will not hesitate to burn anyone alive.

"Drogon, no!" Dany shouted but the dragon drew closer to the man. Her breath quickens as she stared at the man. Their eyes met but instead of fear from his eyes, she was met with a smile of reassurance. Dany looked at him, bewildered how he can smile facing a large dragon but she had no time to ponder as the dream ended. The last thing she remembered was his reassuring smile.

The dream haunted her for the entire day. While she was happy he returned, it still made her worry about the last scene. She looked at the sky where she saw three dragons flying above Meeren. her eyes landed on Drogon and a frown graced her lips. Did Drogon burn him alive? She hates to think of such, but for a second, she felt disappointed at her eldest son.

"Your Grace..." Dany looked at the woman behind her. It was Missandei.

"Missandei. I think I owe you a proper apology for directing my temper at you."

The former slave smiled at Dany, understanding her and as a sign of accepting the apology.

"There is no harm done, Your Grace. I must also apologize for speaking beyond my boundaries."

"No, you were right. I am distracted." Dany once again looked at the sky.

"Is there something we can be of help? Your Lord Hand is quite concerned of your demeanors recently." Daenerys smiled a little upon the mention that her people worries for her.

"There are some things in my mind. Questions I want answer yet I cannot find them."

Missandei looked at her Queen, worried. She spoke like a sad woman, helpless even so.

"Questions... Maybe we can find the answers for you, Your Grace."

Daenerys laughed a little at what Missandei stated. She faced her adviser then said: "I doubt you can find them." The woman looked at the Dragon Queen with confusion. "I do not mean to insult you of your abilities to find answers to some questions but this one, is different and I think it will be a waste of time looking for answers. We have much to do. Send word to my Hand and Greyworm as well as one of the Bloodriders. We will ride to Westeros and claim what is mine. "

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Jon often visits his children whenever he can. With the help of Ser Davos and Tormund, he was able to slip past other people to visit his children. Such actions were not gone unnoticed by Sansa. She looked at Jon with questions in her eyes. The King in the North was as evasive as he can from being confronted by her.

Littlefinger often looks at Jon, scheming and plotting ways - either to know what he is hiding or kill him. Jon does not want to waste such time with him. He busies himself overseeing the training for soldiers to fight for the war. They might have only a year before the real war starts, or if they are unlucky enough, less than a year. He hopes that they will have more time. One year is not enough. He does not have knowledge of how fast dragons grow and he fears they might not be strong enough to fight the Night King.

He does not want to send his daughters to their graves. No, he will not let that happen, not on his watch.

He slipped past the people, riding away towards the forest where the cave is. As soon as the dragons sensed his presence, they flew towards him, nuzzling closer to their father with Ghost right behind them. Jon smelled blood. Ghost must have hunted in the forest and fed his children.

As Jon settled on the ground, he sliced off a meat of a deer, three pieces of it and fed them to the dragons. Each of them tried to roast the meat. There is no fire yet but Jon sensed that their breaths are as warm as a fire. He supposed it won't take much long for them to breath fire.

Before dawn, Jon bid goodbye to his daughters, leaving Ghost behind to be with them. He was glad to see the four of them get along. An odd sight, ridiculous as it is but he is glad for it.

The three dragons looked at Jon, almost pleading him not to go.

"I have to leave. I can't stay here and deliver more suspicions to anyone. Stay here with Ghost. I will be back as soon as I can, I promise." The three dragons must have understood him as they flew once again to Ghost's back and together the four of them saw Jon off back to the castle.

Another day passed and Jon was faced with some unexpected visitors.

Brotherhood without banners. They came looking for Jon, the Resurrected. He frowns at the title, if he can call it as such but he received them in a proper manner as King in the North. In the hall of Winterfell, with Sansa at his side, Ser Davos and Tormund on the other side of the table, Jon looked at Thoros of Myr. They said that this priest follows R'hllor, the Lord of Light - just like the Red Priestess.

Jon carefully studied Ser Davos. He knew how much the Onion Knight hated the red witch for burning the innocent Princess Shireen. While Jon loathed how the red priestess that, he still felt somehow grateful since she served as a way for Jon to come back to life. An experience he does not want to happen again.

"You stand in the presence of Ja- "

Jon immediately looked at Ser Davos, warning him not to wrongly speak his name in the presence of others.

Ser Davos cleared his throat, correcting himself.

"You stand in the presence of Jon, King in the North, Beater of the Bastards, Former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Slayer of White Walkers, Friend of the Free Folk (Knower of Nothing, LOL). Approach and state your purpose."

Jon appreciated how Ser Davos did not mention his title as the Resurrected, but he noticed how Davos did not mention his surname Snow.

 _He must think it is not appropriate anymore..._ But Jon does not mind that surname. He wore it like an armor as what the Imp told him and he grew to love it over the years despite the jests of people for his surname.

Thoros of Myr approached them and bowed to Jon.

"Greetings, Your Grace. We've heard of tales of your greatness in battles against the Others, against your enemies and against death itself." Jon did not speak but his eyes held so words that spoke volumes. "Winter is here and the Others come with it. We, the Brotherhood without Banners will stand beside you to fight them. We are at your service, Your Grace."

Thoros of Myr along with Beric Dondarrion knelt in front of Jon Snow, pledging their oath to fight with him in the winter war.

While Jon is glad to have more capable fighters with him, he still can't help but look at the priest with a questioning look. He constantly calls Jon Your Grace as if he is pledging his life for him as King. Brotherhood Without Banners had been a force with mystery. They serve their own religion and solely believes in what their god tells them through their fire.

Fire... _Did their Lord of Light showed them something in the fire?_ Jon can't help but ask.

"Ser Thoros of Myr, I deeply appreciate your dedication to fight with me in the coming Great War and capable fighters such as you and your companions are welcome to join this cause."

As soon as those words come out, Sansa immediately look at her brother, questioning of how easily he welcomes these strangers.

"Capable fighters are welcome to join _us_ , but may we know what caused you and your men to pledge for this fight? I am sure you have more reason that you'd like to share?" She spoke like a true lady. Being a lady of Winterfell suits her, but Jon does not like how she spoke bolder. As if she wanted her voice to be heard, to be acknowledged and most of all, her authority.

 _Does Littlefinger constantly whispers unnecessary encouragements to her?_

"Lady Sansa. We've heard of stories of your beauty and the stories did not do you justice. We came here following the Lord of Light's guidance. We saw things in fire and we saw His Grace. Our Lord of Light showed us the way. It led us to His Grace."

Fire... _So they saw something in fire..._ Jon confirmed to himself.

Sansa looked unsatisfied of the priest's answer but said nothing of it. At the very corner of the room, they saw Littlefinger silently looking at the priest, eyes constantly travelling from Sansa then to Jon.

Jon sensed it. He sensed the watchful eyes of this cunning man. His senses must have heightened the moment he became a dragon. He boldly looked at Littlefinger, eyes as hard as the scales of dragons, as cold as the eyes of wolves. Littlefinger was shocked to see how Jon's eyes caused fear in his heart.

Jon did not back down from the cunning man. He stared at him, daring him to make a move, to plan a move.

 _I'll be watching you..._ Is what his eyes conveyed. Littlefinger, for the first time in his life he lost his wits and courage to fight for that unspoken battle. The King in the North is different, Petyr sensed it and even if he does not want to admit it, it scared him.

Jon looked away, victorious and his eyes immediately changed its words as he looked at Thoros of Myr. He instructed a servant to accompany the Brotherhood Without banners to where they should be staying. As soon as they were led out of the hall, Sansa spoke.

"You shouldn't trust that man easily."

"Aye, but we need capable men in the war to come."

"You accepted him too easily. Have you forgotten how our family were betrayed because of a simple trust?!" Jon sighed at what Sansa said. It was a reminder of everything that happened in this house. From the moment, his mother chose to run away with his father, causing rebellion, and relatively, causing these, Jon felt guilty all the same.

Aside from that, it also reminds him of how his brothers in the Night's Watch betrayed him and stabbed him to death.

Such a bitter reminder for bitter memories...

"I know full well of the consequences of these actions, Sansa, but be reminded that when the Others come, we will need more men that can fight."

Sansa opened her mouth to say something but Jon stood from his seat, bidding her farewell. It is a disappointing conversation and if such conversation were to lead to a confrontation, Jon would not want it to happen in front of Baelish.

As soon as he walked out of the hall, Ser Davos immediately followed him.

"Your Grace, if I may speak boldly, I think Lady Sansa has a point." Ser Davos voiced out as soon as they were alone in his office.

"I know which is why I will confront Thoros of Myr as soon as possible. He must have known something."

"Clearly, Your Grace. I suggest caution against him."

"Then remind once again in front of him because I will be bringing you along with me." Clearly, Ser Davos appreciated the trust.

Jon let the Brotherhood without Banners rest and decided to let a night passed before confronting him. As he lay on his bed, his mind drifts off towards the cave where Ghost and the dragons are. He wished they are here with him... That was the last thought he had before his mind drifted off to another dream involving the Targaryen woman.

He saw her on a ship. He was there with her. Just like his other dreams of her, she is as beautiful as he remembered. So many things coming to his mind that he often forgets of the questions he had about the woman.

Who is she?

"We will stand together, My King."

"Yes, we will, My Queen. Along with our children... Fire and Blood will rain in this kingdom." Jon is surprised hearing such words from him.

"Our fire against our real enemies." She said. Jon looked at her and he immediately knew what she meant.

"The Night King and his army is our enemy."

 _===XXX===XXX===XXX===_

As soon as Jon is ready, he immediately seek out Thoros of Myr. Ser Davos accompanied him to the Godswood. Bran was there as expected. People often whispers of how Bran is different and they are right. He is different.

As soon as they arrived in Godswood, Thoros of Myr knelt in front of Jon.

"Ser Thoros." He called.

"Your Grace."

"We do not have time to waste which is why I will be asking you directly. What exactly did you see in your fire?" Jon keeps surprising himself. Boldness, cold demeanor, temper and precision. Combination of both Dragon and Wolf.

Ser Thoros was surprised with his question, but he answered. "I saw you at the flames, dead, then resurrected. R'hllor let you live to bring Ice and Fire together. You are fire, Your Grace. The Lord of Light sent you back to fulfill the promise."

"The Prince that was Promised." Jon knew that prophecy. The Red Priestess often speaks of it and Jon felt sick upon hearing such name.

"You are - "

"Do not claim me as the prince in your prophecy, as I am not. You might have seen me in the flames and you must have misunderstood its meaning. Clearly, all your god does is show you things in the flames and the followers were left to interpret its meaning." Jon never believed in prophecies. He does not want to have his fate be decided by a prophecy regardless of how heroic is sounds.

"I asked R'hllor for the Prince in the Prophecy and he showed me your image as you raised from the death. I serve the Lord of Light, but my service is to the Prince, Your Grace."

Jon does not want that title nor does he want to be connected to the Lord of Light but he figured he will not be able to convince this man. Once a man set his eyes on something, it will be hard to change it.

"Believe what you want, but I am not that Prince." Ser Thoros smiled at Jon then uttered a foreign language then spoke their common language.

"Valyrian is the language of Fire and Magic. You are fire, you must learn it." Jon looked at Ser Davos then to Bran who was still silent from the very beginning. Valyrian is the language of his Targaryen ancestors. He is curious to know of the language and if this priest spoke of the truth, then his daughters must be aware of such language.

"I want to learn Valyrian." Ser Thoros smiled at Jon, satisfied of his command.

"I'd be more than willing to assist you, Your Grace."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

AN: Did not expect to get good feedback after posting the 1st chapter. Oh well, this is actually a very whimsical writing. I did not plan to write this story. Hahha.

Btw, i personally had a love-hate for how Ser davos announced Jon in front of Dany in s7e4. It was funny in a way, but kind of disappointing which is why I put a scene here where he announces Jon's titles. Of course, knower of nothing is not included, but I still find that meme funny.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am quite happy for the people who liked the story. They were encouraging and inspiring me to write this story further.**

 **By the way, this story centers about Jon as a Targaryen and his love story with Dany but with a different kind of twist, so you may have noticed I am not putting too much details about other characters.**

 **A careful reminder again, some** **scenes in this story is based on season 7 so you might get some spoilers if you have not seen it...**

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Dracarys." Jon muttered as he looked at his daughters. They stared at him then obeyed his command, but no fire came from their mouths aside from their hot breaths and smoke. A smile appeared on his lips staring at them. He uttered another Valyrian word to command them to fly, and they did.

Slowly, Jon is learning the language of fire. It felt odd speaking such language with his Northern accent, yet he continued to learn it.

"They are magnificent creatures, Your Grace. I am sure, once they grow large, you will be able to ride them." Jon never thought he would someday fly to the sky. He has been a wolf, a predator in the cold winter hunting preys on land, but this time it is different. He is also a dragon, a huge beast in the sky.

 _It is not a matter of hunting anymore. But rather burning..._ he mused to himself. He does not want to see the day where he will be forced to command the dragons to burn his enemies alive. No. He will prevent that from happening.

 _Mad King's grandson..._ He will be called like that should he start going mad and burn people alive.

Ser Davos accompanied Jon in visiting his children that day and the King in the North is glad the Onion Knight did. It will take suspicions away of his absence. He knew it is only a matter of time before he is forced to introduce his children to the North.

 _And introduce who I really am..._ Jon is not looking forward to that day. If he could, he wanted to freeze the time, yet he cannot. He must face the scrutiny of Northerners.

"The people are wondering of your frequent absence, Your Grace. It is not good for you and your children to be caught before you are ready."

"I know. Sansa will insist to get answers." Jon worries for the day Sansa knows of this secret.

"We can bring them to the castle, Your Grace. In secrecy, of course. We will have Ghost stay with them."

Jon thought of that before, but where will he hide them? He cannot simply hide them in his chambers. They might make a sound but Ser Davos' words are practical in their circumstances.

"I supposed we could."

As soon as the dawn arrived, Jon hide his dragons inside his cloak, whispering words in Valyrian that they should stay hidden. His heart beats rather loudly as soon as they arrived in the castle with people greeting them. Any wrong move might cause their discovery.

He was about to walk towards his chambers when Sansa approached her brother informing him of other duties he left behind when he suddenly rode away from the castle.

"I will be seeing through all those documents right now." Every passing second, Jon fears that his daughters will start to stir underneath his cloak. He fears that they will notice the tension building in this conversation and decided to declare their presence to intimidate Sansa. That is the last thing he wanted to happen as of the moment.

"You've been riding for days consecutively. Where have you been brother?"

"In the woods." He answered.

"The woods? What were you doing out there?" Sansa does not want this conversation to end. She does not want to let the opportunity of confronting her brother go away. It must be done right now.

Jon finds himself unable to answer her question. He does not want to lie to her but he also cannot tell her about why he had been frequenting the woods away from the castle... At least not yet.

"Apologies, Lady Stark, but His Grace wanted some time alone away from his responsibilities even for a moment. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, my Lady." Ser Davos said, saving Jon from lying to his sister.

A cold stare left Sansa's eyes as he looked at the Onion Knight. The answer does not satisfy her question at all as she felt he is hiding something from her.

"If you say so, Ser Davos." Sansa then looked at Jon. "We are family, Jon. And family shouldn't hide anything from their own." Her tone went as cold as the ice as she spoke to him. It did not sit well in Jon's temper. He does not want to bring the conversation to its worse, but her words brought Jon's temper higher.

"Yes, like the time you hid the information about the Vale's army?" He asked and Sansa was surprised her brother brought that incident. She asked for forgiveness, but Jon never forgets. He would have been alright not saying anything of such incident, but he felt he has to remind her of what she did lest she will continue to push Jon for answers.

He saw a little pain in Sansa's beautiful eyes and he almost regretted speaking in such manner, but he held his ground.

"I'll see you at supper Sansa." That was what she last heard before he walked away with Ser Davos and Ghost following him.

As soon as they were inside his chamber, he sighed a relief. He urged his daughters out of his cloak and set them to this bed. They looked around the place, flying from the bed to the table nearby, surveying the area as if they are trying to be familiar of what their new territory is. Little sounds emerged from their throats, satisfied to be out of the dark cave.

Ghost must have missed this place as he instantly lays on his favorite spot.

"Was I cruel to her?" Jon broke the silence, asking Ser Davos of what he thinks of Jon's actions.

"You have been honest, Your Grace. Even if she is family, there should be limitations of questions to deliver in front of the King." Jon looked at Ser Davos. He should have expected such answer from him. While he knew his adviser is telling him the truth, no matter how bitter it is, he still has to accept it. The people in this land will always have rules of what to do and what should be done.

 _Heavy is the head that wears the crown_. Jon has no crown yet, and he does not want to have one. The King in the North as a title is heavy enough for him. The burden of preparing everyone for the war against the Night King is heavier.

Jon wanted to say anything but he stopped as he heard a knock from his door. He looked at his children with a nervous expression. They cannot be seen so he decided to whisper a command to them, to remain on his bed with his wolf skin sheets covering them.

"Come in!" The visitor is the Maester.

"Raven from the King's Landing, Your Grace." The Maester left as soon as Jon dismissed him. Thoughts crossed his mind as he took the scroll, knowing full well what might be inside and he is right. He almost snorted upon seeing the words in the scroll.

Cersei of the House Lannister, First of her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men... summons the bastard, Jon Snow to bend the knee...

She didn't know she is summoning the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. Even though Jon does not want the crown, he still cannot escape the undeniable truth. Whether he wants it or not, it will still haunt him, as if tempting him to take the crown itself. It will always be a part of his life and heritage.

"Cersei is a mad queen. She thirsts for power and let the realm knows of it. She cannot be allowed to sit on that throne lest the kingdom will perish."

"This kingdom is already near its peril if we don't unite as one to fight the army of the dead." Jon said as he threw the scroll to the bed. Small movements were clearly seen as the dragons emerged from their hiding and looked curiously at the paper their father threw.

Rhaea, the golden dragon sensed how Jon treated the paper as if it is his enemy. Vaera, the Blue dragon tore the paper into half using its talons and Daena, the red dragon screeched at it.

This took the attention of two men as the three of them launched the torn paper in the air and in synchrony, the three of them burned the offending paper in the air, leaving nothing but dusts and ashes. Ser Davos instinctively took a step back upon seeing the fire itself while Jon took a step forward towards his daughters.

He is amazed. This must be the first time they breath fire and their first object to burn is the paper Cersei sent to Jon.

"They must have known the paper came from your enemy, Your Grace." Jon did not argue Ser Davos. He may be right. The dragons must have sensed it and Jon knew how territorial the three are. Is it their way of telling Jon that they will be burning all his enemies alive?

He felt amazed, happy and afraid of that. He does not want to burn cities to the ground and burn his people along it like a mad man. Innocent people should not be involved and he will see to it that it will not happen. He wanted to approach as diplomatic as he could, like an honorable man. That was the Stark in him says but the blood of the dragon is also there inside him, whispering thoughts in his head.

Deep down, Jon wanted to see his enemies burn to the ground. He started hating himself for thinking of killing people by using his children. No, he will not be doing it. He will not be a madman.

"Our real enemy is beyond the wall." Is what Jon answered.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Arya looked over at the castle not too far from where she is.

Her home...

With an excited laugh at the view, she sped her horse towards the castle. She wonders how Jon became King in the North? She heard tales, songs and stories about Jon along her way to Winterfell.

The people - soldiers, commoners and merchants spoke highly of the current King in the North - the White Wolf. They spoke of how Jon was the best swordsman the North has ever seen since Arthur Dayne.

Arya knew how good his brother was when they were still in Winterfell. Often, she sees him trying not to win against Robb for fear that Lady Catelyn will scold him or sneer at him but Arya knew, Jon was always a better swordsman.

It took her almost an hour before reaching the gates, and in the gates, she was driven away by soldiers. She threatened them though that if their King were to know they raised an arm against her, he will have their heads on a spike.

They were scared. Arya could sneak in the castle by disguising herself as a soldier but she chose not to. This is her home and she will not be sneaking like a thief or an assassin.

Sooner, Arya heard steps approaching her and instantly, her eyes recognized Jon. He had grown taller since the last time she had seen him. Gone were the teenage boy and was replaced by a brooding and strong man standing before her as King in the North.

Her eyes started to tear as soon as their eyes met.

"Arya..." He called out. Instantly, Arya ran towards her brother hugging him for dear life. "I missed you." He whispered and planted a kiss on her hair.

"I missed you too." she replied. Arya had been close to Jon - her half-brother - rather than to her siblings. Robb was close second, but he could never replace Jon. She was sad and angry when Robb died at the Red Wedding. He is a brother and family after all.

"I can't believe you are a King now."

"Aye. Come inside, Bran and Sansa is waiting for you." Arya did not expect that her other siblings are still alive. She knew Sansa was at King's Landing and Bran was said to have been killed by Theon, but right now, they are here in their home.

Their reunion was something emotional. All of them had been through so much all these years and it is refreshing, relaxing to have a dinner in a peaceful manner. Bran had been different - that Arya noticed but who is she to judge him? She too changed. All of them.

It was a wonder how he knew of her lists, but Jon tried to explain that he sees visions and things. He must have seen Arya in her journey. It is unnerving to see Bran like this and even Sansa professed that it bothers her how their brother's manner of speaking changed.

"Jon is not bothered of it. They often talk in front of the Godwood tree, talking to themselves." Arya sensed a bitter emotion underlying in Sansa's words. She already noticed a gap in Sansa and Jon's relationship and interactions. It does not help the tension when Littlefinger never leaves Sansa's side. It is more unnerving seeing his scheming smile as he whispers through Sansa's ears.

The relationship between Sansa and Jon had been getting worse day by day. Sansa is counseling Jon of his decisions for the North and the White Wolf chooses other paths, paths for preparing everyone to fight the winter.

Arya appreciated how Jon was never biased towards capabilities of women in fighting. He asked the houses to train anyone, men and women how to fight. She was just not happy when she found out that he accepted the Brotherhood without Banners under his command.

Beric Dondarrion included. He was one of the people in her list. He sold Gendry to the Red Priestess and she will not forgive that. She confronted him along with Thoros of Myr, and the Hound.

"The little runt is still alive." Beric smiled at her. She would have killed them by now had it not been for the place where they are – Winterfell training grounds.

"You sold my friend to the red witch!" She angrily snarled at Beric. It still pained her when she remembers what happened that day. Gendry could have been with her, they could have been family and he could have been alive.

"Oh, him? Aye, we sold him to the red witch, but she did not kill him. We saw it in our fire, girl. That man will fight." Thoros said in between hiccups from his drunk situation. Arya frowned at them, not believing what they are telling her.

"Then, where is he?"

"Who knows? But he will fight in the war to come."

Arya walked away from them, and she did, she saw Brienne of Tarth along the way. She and Arya sparred often, and Arya usually wins.

Brienne sent a deadly glare at the Brotherhood without Banners, promising to draw her sword should they threaten or try to hurt Arya.

Their words remained in her mind, wondering where Gendry could be. She might have became no one but she is still Arya Stark No matter whose face she will wear, what is inside her heart will always be the same Arya who grew up in Winterfell, she changed, yes, but it is still her.

She paid no attention to Beric and the Brotherhood without Banners. There will be no point ok killing Beric, but if what they said is true, that Gendry is alive, then that will be worth acknowledging, if not, if she finds out they are lying, suffice to say, Arya will be adding their names to her list.

She continued to spar with Brienne as she had nothing to do as of the moment. One time, Arya was walking on the hallway, bumping into Jon.

"Jon..."

He looked at his sister and smiled.

"Arya. We haven't talk so much these days. I must apologize for being busy. I haven't spent much time with you."

"We haven't spent time with each other for years. As long as I know you are safe, a long talk can wait." She said. "At least in that way, we can spend less time arguing just like you and Sansa."

Jon frowned at her. He knew she is smart and not blind to see the heating tension. He cannot hide it.

"She is a trueborn Stark. She might not be a man, but Winterfell should be hers by right." _And King's Landing should be mine_ , he jests himself.

"Is that the reason why there is a struggle?" Arya asked. Jon looked at her and contemplated if what he is about to do is right at the moment. He does not know how she will react, but he can only have faith to his youngest sister.

"No. There is something more." He looked at her straight in the eyes and she did the same, like a fearless she-wolf.

"Will you show me?"

Will he? Jon hesitated for a moment before standing from his chair then led Arya to his chamber. She was silent when she followed him. As soon as they are inside, Arya was greeted with the most shocking sight she had ever seen.

Three baby dragons on Jon's bed, with Ghost lying with them. The four animals noticed the two of them. Ghost stood up and approached his master before approaching Arya. She patted the giant direwolf, who is almost as big as a horse.

The three dragons remained where they are and curiously looked at Arya.

Jon approached his children who welcomed him warmly.

"Dragons. Why do you have dragons?"

The three dragons growled lowly at Arya and Jon knew what they want.

"They do not like being ignored Arya. Before I explain to you how and why they are here, it will be best to introduce them to you. This is Vaera, Daena and Rhaea." Arya nodded at the creatures who looked at her with disinterest.

"Targaryen names..." She uttered and Jon heard her.

"Would you like to hear a long story?"

Jon and Arya were not sure how long they stayed in his chambers. Jon told Arya everything. It felt good and made him at ease. It was as if he is sharing his burden to his family. The story and feelings he kept ever since he found out the truth came out as easy as the water flowing in the river.

As soon as he was done, he looked hopefully at Arya. She is confused, shocked and sad all the same.

"You did not tell Sansa for fear she will raise her voice to the Lords and unite them against you." She said.

"I am expecting it, she might, but I still want to believe she will not go against me. After all, I am still a family. You are all a family to me." Arya smiled. It will never change how they felt for each other just because they do not share the same father as they knew.

"By right, the Westeros is yours. They were right to call you, Your Grace." She meant it as a joke to ease the situation but it only reminded Jon of his heritage.

"Maybe so but I don't want to think about it. I want to focus on defeating the Night king and his army. My daughters are not large enough to go against them. Besides, I'd like to get a good chance to tell everyone about them."

"You want me to help you hide them, isn't it? Who else knows about them?"

"Yes. No one can know of their existence as of the moment. Currently, Ser Davos, Tormund, Bran and lastly you are the only ones who knew of their existence. I need your help, Arya."

Once again, Arya looked at the three dragons and smiled.

"You have my word brother..."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

A week has gone smoothly since Jon took the dragons to Winterfell. With the help of Arya, he was able to hide their existence. Often she disguises herself as a servant girl who will clean the King's chambers so she can feed them and prevents any servants to discover them.

Jon told Arya to be especially careful of Littlefinger's watchful eyes, and he was thankful for her help. Jon continued to prepare the North for the war to come, instructing all Maesters to find any information about Dragon Glass or Valyrian Steels.

At morning, he will break the fast with his family. After so, he will attend to his Kingly duties as if he was born for such role. He almost wanted to tell her that he might be

Sansa told him he was good at it, but Jon only felt guilty. What he is good at right now is hiding his secret from them.

At noon, he will seek Thoros of Myr to teach him Valyrian. He started enjoying the language itself as he can now speak openly in simple conversations. Before dawn, he will ensure that all tasks were done before supper.

At night, he will retire to his room early to be with his dragons, ensuring they did not burn anything in his chambers.

One time, the three were playful around and that resulted to some burned clothes of his. He had a hard time explaining why he smelled of smoke.

It is currently noon and Jon busies himself with the documents and scrolls he had to read when the maester once again seeks him to give a scroll. This time, it was from the Citadel. Jon was excited to hear a word from his friend, Sam. What would Sam say if he were to gain knowledge of Jon's heritage?

He took the scroll from the maester and immediately read it. He stared at the letter, wide eyed and a look of mixed emotions building in his eyes. He breathed rather heavily as he tasked the maester to send Ser Davos to his office.

It did not take long for the Onion Knight to arrive.

"You called for me, Your Grace?"

"I received a word from Sam. A discovery of Dragon Glass. Mountain of it." Ser Davos looked at Jon as if he was pulling his leg, but Davos knew that Jon is not the type of man to joke of matters such as this.

"Where?"

"Dragonstone. He said, the castle sits on the mountain of Dragon Glass."

"That is a great news, Your Grace! We can arm our soldiers to fight the Night King. We can mine the Dragon Glass as soon as possible." Davos looked delighted upon the news but his smile dropped upon looking at Jon who has conflicted emotions. "Is there anything wrong, Your Grace?"

"My father was Prince of Dragonstone. Going back there seems..." Jon trailed off as he exhaled a heavy breath. Even after discovering the truth and hatching the dragon eggs, he never considered going to Dragonstone. The place of his Targaryen Ancestors.

"Your Grace, apologies for speaking bluntly, but we need Dragon Glass and what we need is in the castle that belongs to your family, and by right belongs to you. Currently, no one is ruling the castle."

"I supposed." Was all the answer he said.

Night came and Jon was disturbed by the mere idea of going to Dragonstone. If he were to sail to Dragonstone, he cannot leave his children here, which is why he needs to let the lords of North know about them. Day by day, the Night King is marching towards them. Hardhome was the last time he had seen them and if that is so, they only have a year to prepare.

His eyes flew towards the sleeping dragons right beside him. Soon, they will be large and won't fit in his bed anymore. He thought of how his children will feel once they sail to Dragonstone.

He tried clearing his head as he went to sleep. Jon wished he will have a peaceful night, but instead, he was visited by the same Targaryen woman and her dragons.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Dany's dreams of the man grew more frequent as they continue to sail to Westeros. Dreams had been quick but almost felt real.

 _The King in her dreams... Am I his Queen in his dreams too?_ She asked herself, but shook the idea. This man cannot be real. It is impossible having the same man visits her dreams to be real so she took her mind off the man, but it proves to be difficult. In the times he visited her dreams, she grew to know the man's handsome features. Even when awake, she still can remember his scar, his brown eyes and his curly black hair.

Drogo is a man with brute strength. He is a handsome man in his own way and Daenerys still held a special space in her heard for her first husband.

Her second husband is no one to her. The third man in her life, Daario. He is a man any girl of Westeros will dream of. Handsome, chivalrous and with great battle sense. He was almost perfect until her eyes laid upon the man in her dreams.

His black hair - as black as a raven - flows freely at his back. She wondered if those were as soft as she expects them to be? The man is far more handsome than Daario is. Like Daario, he seems to be a man with great battle senses, but there is something in the man that clearly separates him from the other men in Daenerys' life.

On her journey to Dragonstone, her mind was filled with his image. It took them months before they were able to see the ancestral castle of her family. She felt emotional seeing the castle where she was born during a storm.

As soon as her army is finally settled, she took measures to her hands. Allies, she needs allies. Tyrells and the Greyjoys pledged their loyalties to her but she knew it will not be enough. She needs more if she were to take King's Landing and rule over the Seven Kingdoms.

Then her mind drifted to the North. The red priestess told her to let the King in the North stand beside her in the war to come. If Tyrion did not tell her that he knew the man, she wouldn't be considering him at all. If he is a Stark - a bastard one - this man, Jon Snow, will harbor hate towards her for what her father did to his ancestors, but Tyrion convinced her that this man is as honorable as Ned Stark.

She coldly instructed her hand to send a raven to this man - Jon Snow - to bend the knee to the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: Drop a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: What good feedback from you guys! Some of you pointed a couple of things, and I am going to address some of it, kay? :)**

 **I am a Jonerys fan and some of you out there might not like that tandem maybe because you do not want to see them together because they are aunt and nephew or simply because you do not like Dany for Jon or Jon for Dany. I will respect your opinions because you have the right to have one and so do I. After Ygritte died, I was looking for anyone to pair my favorite man with. I wish it would be me, but since I am, not in got, then I'd go for Dany instead, lol.**

 **I am not going to support Jonsa, because I just don't feel like it is a good pair, dunno. I find it not appropriate and I think Jon will not be into like that with Sansa since they grew up as siblings and that thought is still there despite Jon being a cousin to her, whereas Dany is a stranger to him. Besides, it is a Targaryen thing to marry each other off to their own. So... Yeah, that's what i think. :)**

 **The past chapters were hard for Sansa. I deliberately put her in a spot where there is a tension between her and Jon. I always believe Sansa had a very good reason for it, and you'll also see why.**

 **Alright, I think this is good enough. Time for the story...**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Jon found Sansa in front of Godswood alone. Bran is not present as of the moment, but Jon knew the three-eyed raven will be in front of the Godswood later on. It was an everyday routine for Bran.

He walked towards his sister and remained silent for a moment. He still thinks she is his sister despite his discovery. It will not change his feelings to Sansa and despite a little tension in the air, she will remain a sister to him - family.

"A raven came from King's Landing, from the Queen." He broke the silence and Sansa looked at him, eyes urging him to go on. "She demands me to bend the knee and swear fealty to her." Sansa snorted out loud.

"She will always find a way to have people bend to her, a manipulating woman, hungry for more power."

"Aye."

"What are you going to do? Send a raven to her telling her you will not bend the knee?"

"I will not bend the knee to her. Never." Jon might not want the crown, but he will not bend the knee not because of pride but because of the trust of his people.

"She will look for ways to send assassins to you, to kill you. She had every bit of reason to see our house perish." Sansa's bitter tone was evident. Jon felt that behind those words were nothing but bitter memories.

"She did everything she could, yet here we are, standing stronger."

"She will not stop until she is satisfied that the North will bend to her. The North will never be safe, not when she is on that throne."

"The North was never safe even when Robert Baratheon was there." Jon heard of stories about Robert Baratheon. He might be a friend to Ned but he is still king. What ties him in supporting the North is the mere friendship that lies on dread.

"We will not be safe unless someone from our own will rule in that throne." Jon was taken back by her words.

"Who do you want to sit on the iron throne?" he asked. He needed to know of her exact thoughts. She held a good point. North wanted freedom as well as a ruler who understands them better than anyone else. Southerners will never understand the stand of North, they will never know of their stand, yet they continue to rule the North as blind as they are, leaving only Wardens to oversee it.

It caused civil wars amongst the houses, suspicions arising from the South that the North are always planning for rebellion. The Southern rulers will only have the word of the Warden, but they knew that the houses in the North are not loyal to the crown, but rather to the Starks.

"I don't know. Someone we can trust, but that is highly impossible. People tend to betray others. It has always been a cycle." Those were harsh words, but Jon knew it is true.

"You're right. When there is no unity in the rulers, we will not stand a chance against the winter. Winter is here and we need to be armed of Dragon Glass."

"But the records the Maesters had do not have Dragon Glass. There are no records of it." Sansa said. Every day, the Maesters from different houses continued to send reports to the King stating there are no Dragon Glass anywhere. Those were rather disappointing news.

"A few days ago, I received a word from Citadel. From my friend, Sam. He found out that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of Dragon Glass. A mountain of it. We need to mine it which is why I need to go to Dragonstone."

"Go south to mine Dragon Glass? That will be dangerous. If Cersei were to find out that you are in the South, she will do anything to send someone to kill you!"

"Sansa, I have to."

Sansa wanted to contradict her brother but stopped when the Maester approached them, giving Jon the word from Dragonstone.

He looked at the scroll wondering why he received a message, and from who. He dismissed the maester and eagerly opened the letter, as soon as he did, he was beyond surprised to read it.

 _Queen Daenerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, invites you to Dragonstone. My queen commands the combined forces of Dorne and the Reach, an Ironborn fleet, legions of Unsullied, a Dothraki horde and three dragons. The Seven Kingdoms will bleed as long as Cersei sits on the Iron Throne. Join us. Together we can end her tyranny. I appeal to you, one bastard to another — for all dwarves are bastards in their fathers' eyes._

 _Tyrion Lannister Hand of the Queen._

It dawned to Jon that the woman in his dreams must be the Dragon Queen. He looked back into one of his dreams where he stared at the sky with six dragons flying, and right beside him is a beautiful Targaryen woman.

She must be Rhaegar's youngest sister, an aunt to Jon.

Sansa looked confused upon seeing the expression from her brother's eyes.

"Who sent the letter?" Instead of answering, he handed her the letter and she reads it. "Tyrion? How do we know it came from him?"

"The last phrase, he said that to me when we were on our way to the wall which is why I know it came from him."

"This is a trap, Jon. If you were decided on sailing to Dragonstone because your friend told you about the Dragon Glass, I suggest you halt with those thoughts. Not when there is a huge force residing in that castle."

"It might be a trap, but I will still go. I have to." Sansa looked at him with disbelief. Jon felt he needed to go and see for himself if the woman who claimed herself as Daenerys Targaryen is the same woman frequently visiting him in his dreams. He is curious to see her dragons. It is a risk, yes. She could be a mad woman and if fire cannot kill Jon, then the swords of her men will, but he had to go. For the Dragon Glass and if he were to convince her to join his cause, then it will be advantageous against the Night King.

"She is the Mad King's daughter. Have you forgotten what Targaryens did to our grandfather? He burned him alive and she will do the same to you!" Sansa does not want that to happen again. She had enough losing family members to southern rulers.

"She cannot burn me, Sansa. Fire cannot kill a dragon." His eyes looked at her blue ones. It is time for her to know the truth.

"I know that but you are not a dragon. You are a wolf. Fire and Ice cannot meet together." That is where she is wrong.

"Yes, in a sense, you are right, but fire and ice already met." Sansa looked at her brother, confused of his words. Jon knew this will be a hard one for her. "Follow me. There is something I need to show you."

Even though Sansa wanted to voice her concerns and questions, she kept her silence. He had an impending feeling that what Jon is about to show her will be answers enough. He led her to his chambers and said: "Promise me, you will not scream." This made her confused but she promised otherwise. As Jon let her in his chambers, she deliberately searched for anything odd in his chambers but what she saw is Arya, then it dawned to her upon seeing 3 winged creatures on Jon's bed.

Sansa gasped upon the sight. It terrified her and her instincts are telling her to run, but Jon prevented her from doing so.

"Sansa..." Arya greeted.

"W-Why? Why do you have that creatures?" She demands an answer. Jon does not like how she points at his daughters like a savage beast.

"They are my dragons, Sansa. My daughters, Vaera, Daena and Rhaea." Sansa looked at Jon with disbelief. She is confused, and he knows it. He has to make her understand and know why he has dragons of his own. "I am not Ned Stark's bastard. He is not my father. I was born in the Tower of Joy, to Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen."

"That can't be..."

"I don't want to believe it myself. I refused to believe it at first, but I saw the letters, documents and when they hatched, it was a living proof." Jon extended his arm to Rhaea and she immediately flew to his arm.

Sansa then looked at Arya. "You knew all along?"

"No. He told me and asked for help to keep them safe."

"You're housing dragons inside our castle?! And when do you plan to tell me about your **children?** " There was a mock in her tone which the dragons did not appreciate. They growled at Sansa.

"I am sorry for keeping it a secret until now."

Tears streaked from her eyes as he said: "You're not my brother..." And she stormed off. A sigh escaped Jon's lips. It must be painful for her, too hard to take in. All of them believed that Rhaegar raped Lyanna, caused Robert's Rebellion and here is Jon, standing in this very castle, a living fruit of Lyanna and Rhaegar.

"She will accept it. She does not have a choice but to do so." Arya said. "I have been investigating Littlefinger." subconsciously, she reached for the dagger that killed her mother and almost killed Bran. "I am close to see what role he played in the destruction of our house."

"Is it alright for me to assume you will take care of it when the time comes?" Jon knew of what she did to the Freys. She told him and even though it is disturbing him how she can easily kill enemies with her assassination skills, he accepted it.

 _She did it to survive. Had it been me in that position, I would have done the same._ he told himself.

 _"_ Yes, with pleasure... _"_

Jon let a day passed before seeking Sansa. He would have given her more time but he has to move as fast as he can. Mining Dragon Glass and seeking the alliance of Daenerys Targaryen will be his priorities.

"So, you're not our brother, but our cousin." She broke the silence engulfing them in front of the Godswood.

"He is the son of Ice and Fire." Bran told Sansa. "The Dragon Wolf of Winterfell."

"Is that the reason why you're leaving North? To seek your kin?"

"I am leaving not because I wanted to, but I have to go to Dragonstone. Dragon Glass is what we need to fight the Night King!"

"You said Fire kills the Walkers. You have dragons. Once they grow large to burn the Night King, we can win this war! You do not have to go South! Robb died when he went South and I do not want to lose another brother." Jon felt happy that Sansa thinks he is still a brother to her, but he cannot agree with her reason.

"My children will not be enough to fight them. Our men need to defend themselves and normal steel will be of no use, Sansa. The more weapons we have against them, the bigger our chances to survive."

Sansa huffed in frustration. Jon does not see her point at all.

"And what if she decides to kill you? Fire may not kill you, but his army and soldiers can. She might think you are a threat to her conquest for the Iron Throne."

"It is the risk I have to take. I don't want to make a claim and risk civil war. Not now, when we have the Great war upon us."

"You said you are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. You have more claim to the Iron throne than Cersei and the Dragon queen. If you want to unify all the houses against the winter, you have to unify it under your rule." Jon looked at Sansa with a pleading look in his eyes. Her words are pushing him to claim the throne itself - a thing he does not want to but she spoke the truth.

"He cannot do it alone which is why he has to go to Dragonstone." Bran told Sansa.

"And what of the North? You might be the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, but you are still King in the North and the north needs its King. The Lords of houses will definitely disagree with you, riding south."

"The North will be in the good hands as I leave."

"Who's?"

"Yours. We might not be brother and sister by blood, but we are family. You love North more than anyone else does." Jon knew her sister will be able to rule the North while he is gone.

"I will only if you promise me to come back alive." Jon smiled at Sansa.

"I will." She hugged him dearly. "Thank you, Sister."

Immediately, after speaking to Sansa of his decisions, he summoned the Lords and Ladies of Northern houses. This includes Tormund and Ser Davos. Brienne of Tarth is also present and so as Petyr Baelish.

The Stark children sat on their rightful places. Jon stood and walked in the center. This is the right time for them to know of his decisions.

"A few days ago, I received word from Cersei Lannister..." Growls were heard from the crowd, jests against the Mad Queen. "I do not intend to bend the knee to her." Jon earned approvals from the Northern Lords and he continued. "A few days after that, I received a word from Citadel. Sam is my brother at the Night's Watch and I trust him as much as I trust my family. He said that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of Dragon Glass. Resources we need to mine and use against the Night King."

Everyone were shocked of his revelation, but nonetheless, they seemed to agree of Jon.

"Then after that, I received another word from Dragonstone. From Tyrion Lannister." As expected the people were growling in disapproval. Northerners hated the Lannisters, but Jon beg to differ. Tyrion is a different man. "He invites me to Dragonstone for an audience to the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen. She commands a large army and three dragons."

Everyone's reaction was violent upon the mention of yet another enemy of the North.

Targaryens... It brought uncomfortable feelings to Jon how the Northerners treat Targaryens as enemies whereas he stands before them. He had no kin of respect for the Mad king which is why he will forever remind himself to keep his mind humane.

"I intend to accept the invitation to Dragonstone. Tomorrow, Ser Davos and I will be riding south." Murmurs of disagreement filled the hall. Sansa, Arya and Bran kept their silence as they are already aware of this, so as Ser Davos and Tormund.

Arya's eyes constantly travel to Littlefinger, trying to see what clever schemes he is plotting.

"With all due respect, Your Grace. Targaryens cannot be trusted and so as the Lannisters. I suggest against the idea of you riding south." One lord spoke and the other one followed.

"Your Grace, we hailed your brother - Robb the young wolf - as King in the North, until he rode South and lost his kingdom." Jon was reminded again of the bitter memories.

"The North needs their king in the North." Lady Lyanna of the Bear Island spoke. Jon is aware that Lyanna was the first one to call Jon a king, and he will never forget that. She pledged her loyalty to him.

"The North will be left in good hands. Sansa with the help of Arya and Bran will rule the North in my absence." Jon stated.

"Your Grace... Leaving is dangerous for you. She is the Mad King's daughter. She will burn you alive like a madwoman she is. Do not go to Dragonstone." Another lord spoke and everyone agreed. Jon looked at Ser Davos who nodded at him, encouraging him to speak his mind. He looked at his siblings, they all nodded at him.

He exhaled a cold breath. Now is the time for all of them to know who he is.

"It is risky, I know. It is dangerous, but I am not afraid that she will burn me alive."

"We witnessed your bravery in the battle against the Boltons. We saw what a great warrior you are, but bravery will be nothing in front of fire, Your Grace." One lord spoke once again.

"I was born a bastard of Winterfell. Bastard of Ned Stark. We all believed in that even up to this day. I wore my surname like an armor. I never imagined I would be able to say this, but I am proud to be his bastard... but I am not. My father is not Ned Stark and my mother is not some Southern slut." Everyone is silent, confused as to what Jon is telling them.

"It is best for all of you to know this from me. More than a month ago, I stumbled upon documents, letters and the truth late Lord Ned Stark kept for years. We thought Lyanna Stark was kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar, but the letters and documents I found said otherwise. They eloped, they loved each other and the fruit of their love is right here standing in front of all of you."

"Impossible... How can this be? This is serious matter, Your Grace." one lord spoke, disbelief in his eyes as he stared at Jon.

"This is a serious matter and I am speaking of the truth. And the reason why the Dragon Queen cannot burn me is because of this..." Deep in Jon's mind, he called for Ghost.

 _Ghost, come to me..._

And he also called to his daughters.

 _Daena... Rhaea... Vaera..._

Everyone was silent until they heard screeching sounds. They were alarmed to hear of such sound as it was foreign to them. The screeching cries grew louder until everyone saw three winged creatures flying above them.

"Seven Hells!" All cursed, trembled upon the sight and most of the men drew their swords.

Ghost stood next to Jon. The three winged creatures still flew above them.

"Rhaea, Daena, Vaera!" Jon called to them and the three immediately flew to their father. Daena and Vaera on his shoulders while Rhaea in on his arm.

Everyone was silent seeing Jon in front of them with Dragons.

"Monstrosity!" One lord spoke in fear as if he is staring at the demon spawn.

"I will have you hold your tongue, My Lord! The man stands before you, is the rightful king to the Iron Throne born to Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen. This man is Jaehaerys Targaryen of House Stark and House Targaryen, King in the North, the White Wolf, Son of Ice and Fire, Father of Dragons, The Unburnt, The Resurrected and the Dragon Wolf of Winterfell." Ser Davos glared at everyone who will go against Jon. Everyone was silently staring at Jon.

Silence was broken when one Lord spoke, pointing his sword at the three dragons in Jon's body.

"You are housing monsters in this land! Dragons are monsters! They must be killed!" The man spoke loudly but no one followed him as he pointed the sword at Rhaea, the golden dragon.

Ghost growled and stepped forwards, scaring the man who dared point his sword at his sister. The man stumbled on his feet, staring at the large direwolf.

Rhaea screeched loudly at the man. Vaera, the blue dragon flew towards Ghost's back and extended her wings as she roared threateningly at the man.

Everyone fell silent once again. The sight is not that they had expected.

"Wolves are also territorial. It would be best for you to remember not to provoke it when it is protecting something of importance." Arya, for the first time when the gathering started had spoken.

"My children, my daughters have been born by Fire and Blood. I asked blood from my direwolf, Ghost, mixed with my own and bath these dragons with it. A strange thing to see. Baby dragons at the back of the a direwolf."

Everyone stared at Ghost and the dragons at his back. Daena, the red dragon flew and stood with her sister, Vaera, at Ghost's back.

"I have been raised as a wolf and up to this day, I remained as one. One day, I was faced with the truth I have to face and accept. I did, and I became a dragon. I cannot choose one from the other. I am both. You may fear that because I have dragon blood in me, I will turn mad like the Mad king and start burning people alive. I also feared the possibility. Which is why should that day happen when my mind is as savage as a beast, when I forget who I am, when I start burning innocent people to the ground, I will ask all of you, to point your swords and kill me."

No one spoke for long. They just kept their silence until Lady Lyanna Mormont decided to stand up and speak.

"You are right, we all see you as bastard of Ned Stark but despite that, I was the first one to call you King in the North. I call you my king because I believed in you and I will keep believing in you no matter who your father was. Today, my House and I will be the first to call you as King, not only in the North, but in all Seven Kingdoms! Our faith will continue but if the day comes when we see nothing but a mad man in you, then House Mormont will be the first to draw their swords and point it against you." Her dedication is outstanding - a worthy quality of a Northern leader.

"Your Grace, House Karstark betrayed House Stark by siding with the Boltons and I will never forget that shame till my last breath. I will also never forget how you never judged us by the sins of our fathers, for that, we thank you. A thousand gratitude will not be enough as a payment for what you did. House Karstark pledged loyalty to House Stark, but please do not forget, that we also pledged our service to you. Now and Always." Lady Karstark looked at Jon, unwavering. She is a young woman, but Jon saw the quality of a Northern ruler in her.

"House Umber also thinks the same, Your Grace. We will live by our word." Ned Umber, a very young boy forced to take the lead for his house stands before Jon with dedication and sincerity. This boy was named after Ned Stark and Jon sees the boy's honesty. As soon as he saw the boy's eyes, Jon immediately knew his decision to pardon them is right.

No sooner, the bannermen of all houses agreed and pledged the same. This was the first time that all houses of North pledged their loyalties to a Targaryen.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello people! As usual, I love how so many people loved this story. Thanks again. I really did not expect this since this is my first time writing a story about got and I am sure as hell there are a lot of things I need to improve.**

 **First off, have you guys seen s7e5? Jon snow - aherm - Targaryen, is a legitimate son of Lyanna and Rhaegar! When I saw the scene, the funny thing is that mom burst into my room then I was like: "mom, mom, he's legitimate! He's legitimate!" then my mom looked at me as if I was a crazy girl, which is kind of true at that moment.**

 **Then there was Drogon. And I was like: "Drogon, that's going to be your daddy!"**

 **And there are a lot of funny scenes there, at least in my opinion.**

 **Alright, sorry for ranting too much. I am just excited. Let's move on with the story.**

 **Ps: I know I said I wouldn't be able to update in a couple of days or possibly a week, but I just cannot help writing this one because I am very excited with this chapter.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Your Grace, I received a word from Winterfell." Tyrion handed her the scroll from the North. Dany took it and immediately opened the scroll. It revealed the letter from the King in the North.

 _Tyrion,_

 _I am honored for the invitation. I will be traveling South, to Dragonstone to meet Queen Daenerys Targaryen._

 _Jon._

 _"_ Meet with me? He sounds as if he does not intend to bend the knee. _"_ Daenerys looked at her hand, questioning the words she read. She specified that she wanted him to bend the knee to rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms whereas the words were meant as if he is visiting her for an audience.

Tyrion looked uncomfortable for a second before meeting the Queen's eyes. It was unnerving and uncomfortable whenever she looks at him with the eyes of Dragon.

"Jon is a smart man. He will view it as intended. We will listen to what he has to say and so would you."

"And pray tell, my Lord Hand, what exactly did you intend to tell him in the letter you sent?" Daenerys knew Tyrion trusts this Jon Snow and even she trusts her Hand, it does not mean that she will eagerly trust another man. She has her own judgment and she intends to use it wisely.

"I told him we are inviting him. Northerners are stubborn people. When you approached them aggressively, they will response wildly and it would do us no good if we are to demand their King to submit. The invitation is likely to be turned down because they do not trust a Targaryen who burned two of the Starks. We must rejoice since he chose to accept it."

"They will bend the knee to the rightful Queen, and we can speak with terms." Daenerys will not let another rebellion arise. If possible, she wanted to focus on destroying the reign of Cersei, the current Queen.

"They will only if you prove yourself to be different from your father."

"I am different from him!"

"Yes, you are, but they have not seen it. They will only bend the knee and follow you if they have the chance to get to know you better."

Daenerys calmed down for a moment. Tyrion speaks with reason and logic. A sigh left her and her eyes remained cold and stern.

"Tell me about this man you trust so much."

"He is a bastard of Winterfell, and clearheaded. If the stories were to be believed from the words of people, he is the best swordsman the North has ever seen since Ser Arthur Dayne. The comparison is already of high standards."

"Then why did he claim the title King in the North when he is Lord Commander of the night's Watch? From what I read, Night's Watch aren't supposed to claim lands, titles and wife."

"That, I am not too sure, Your Grace. Maybe we can ask him once he comes here?"

A nod came from Daenerys, dismissing the topic regarding the King in the North...

"What about the sieges to Casterly Rock?"

"The Unsullied will be handling it."

Daenerys felt satisfied with their plans for now. She was tempted to ransack King's Landing right now, she has the largest armies, three dragons, but Tyrion is against it since it will cause the lives of innocents who will be caught in the crossfire. Dany does not want that either. She does not want to be seen as a madwoman like her father was. Being compared to him is more than enough. She does not want to be like him.

Days passed, she sits in Dragonstone when news came to her ears. Highgarden was ransacked, the Greyjoy fleets were attacked by Euron. The Sands and Greyjoys were captured and possibly dead. Olenna Tyrell is also dead.

Dany immediately asked for her council.

"My allies have been attacked while here I am, sitting here doing nothing!"

"We will find a way, try to - "

"Enough of clever plans! I am losing! My allies are gone." Daenerys felt useless, here she is, sitting on her throne, doing nothing while her allies are gone.

"We cannot risk being questioned of your sanity in using your dragons to win the war."

"Or maybe, you just don't want to hurt your family." Tyrion was silent for a moment before looking directly in her eyes and said:

"If you start burning cities to the ground, the people will see you as nothing but a madwoman. That is the last thing we need right now. Given the situation that you will take back the throne, the people's hearts will waver as they saw you burned people alive."

Daenerys looked at her Hand and said: "I will not burn the innocents - but I will burn my enemies."

True to her words, Daenerys ordered her Dothraki army to prepare for battle. She will not let Cersei win this, not now, not ever. They ambushed the Lannister and Tarly armies as they are on their way back to King's Landing. She heard that the Tyrell has tremendous gold. She will not let Cersei have it. Losing the Highgarden will result in losing provisions and she cannot lose it.

One dragon is enough. She took Drogon and burned the enemy soldiers. She let the Dothraki army ride their way to the Lannisters and Tarlys. One particular man was able to injure Drogon, but her dragon took revenge by sending fire to whoever fired it.

So, the enemies have prepared themselves against her dragons.

The battle is short, she was able to gather the gold and the remaining armies to surrender. Jaime Lannister nowhere to be found but Dany could care less. She offered these soldiers to bend the knee to her, join her cause. She does not want to kill his people. She does not want to see them dead, but rather she wants to see them join her.

She will not start murdering for nothing. She will offer mercy and pardon to those who will follow her. Many soldiers did and when Randyll Tarly and Dickon Tarly did not bend, she showed no mercy. She offered the son a pardon, but he followed his father.

Dany looked at the two with cold eyes as she ordered her son to burn them.

They chose to follow the queen, the pretending one. There is only one room for a true Queen.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Vaera..." Jon's voice called to his Blue daughter. They are currently camped in the woods. They do not want to risk looking for inns which will blow their cover, and relatively discover his dragons.

Before leaving Winterfell, he asked the Lords to keep the truth a secret, at least for now, until he arrives at Dragonstone. He would like to introduce himself properly. It would be better for Daenerys to be informed personally rather than discovering it through word of mouth.

They are only a few days away from Dragonstone. A few more days before meeting one of the last Targaryens alive.

A small sound came from Vaera as she slowly stepped away from stealing Ser Davos' meat. Vaera, the blue dragon is fond of stealing meat from other's plates. Jon often finds her stealing Arya's meat on her plate.

At this moment, she is inches away from devouring Ser Davos' share of meat while the Onion Knight is busy conversing with one of Jon's men.

The other dragons made sounds as if mocking Vaera for being scolded by their father, it was a bit entertaining to see. Vaera shies away, probably in shame as she looked at Jon with a sorry expression. It immediately warms his heart.

"Come here, girl." He called and offered his meat which she happily took. As days go by, Jon noticed a lot of things about his dragons. Like children, they have different personalities.

Vaera is the more approachable dragon, at least to those she is used to seeing namely Arya and Ser Davos. She likes stealing meat from the two which was mostly the reason why Jon scolds her. Other than that, she does not like strangers. She might not be aggressive to them, but if provoked, she will not hesitate to breath fire on them.

Daena, the red dragon is the most aggressive of the three. Her temper easily rises whenever she sees something she does not like. Jon is quite thankful that she does not burn anyone she sees suspicious. Often, she roars at them threateningly.

Rhaea, the gold dragon is silent, most of the time. She is proudest of the three, glares at anyone who dares to disrespect her father or her siblings. Of the three of them, she usually stays at Ghost's back. And one false move, you will be burned.

The three of them have grown twice the size from they were born. They still stand on Ghost's back but Jon knew it is a matter of time before they will grow larger than Ghost.

"The men are scared of them." Ser Davos said. He, too, fears them. He does not doubt of their capabilities to burn him alive. The only thing that keeps him safe from them is the fact that their father does not see him as an enemy. Should he be an enemy, one of them is enough to burn his body to ashes.

"They should be." Jon said.

"They stared at them often enough, especially when they are together with Ghost."

Jon laughed at that, proud that Ghost and his daughters are getting along well. They see Ghost as their brother, often asks Ghost for food that he hunts. They are not strong enough to hunt in the forest. They can burn their preys, but it will risk discovery and Jon forbids them of doing it.

"I can imagine how they think that there is no escape if they are to risk your wrath. If they run on land, they will be hunted down by a wolf, and if they look up the sky, they will see dragons burning them alive."

Jon frowned at the thought. He will sound like an inescapable monster bringing doom to people. He does not want that.

"I do not want to burn people alive."

"You might not want to, but your children definitely will. I could remember the stories of your wolf, Your Grace. Back when I was serving Stannis. They said your wolf killed a lot of Wildlings whenever the Night's Watch and the Wildlings clash. He will do anything to protect his master. Don't you think your children will be any different?"

Jon looked at his children, currently sitting with Ghost. For years, Ghost had save his life for countless times. He did not hesitate to kill anyone who dares to harm him, and true to Ser Davos' words, his children will not be different.

"Your Grace, you will not be burning innocent people alive. I knew you do not want to see that, but rather, your enemies will."

"My enemies are beyond the wall. My enemies are the dead."

A smile appeared on Ser Davos' lips as he said: "And they will burn."

It took them two days before they were able to arrive at the shore of Dragonstone. On the ship, Jon saw the massive castle his Targaryen ancestors held for centuries. He felt his heart start to beat loudly in mixed emotions. Even his daughters are making sounds, as if they knew they had come home.

What if his parents had been alive? Will he be a Prince of this castle?

Jon read that his father, Rhaegar Targaryen had two children with his first wife, Elia Martell. Their marriage was annulled, as per the documents he also found. If his half-siblings were alive, Aegon will be next in line to the throne.

He stopped thinking of unnecessary things. He ordered his children to stay hidden under his cloak and keep themselves quiet for a while. He was thankful they did as they are now approaching the shore.

On the shore, they saw people waiting for them. Men almost naked with clothes too foreign to their eyes.

 _Must be the Dothrakis._ Jon told himself.

They approached and he stood face to face with Tyrion Lannister.

"The bastard if Winterfell." He greeted and as soon as it was heard by his men, they frowned. Ser Davos cleared his throat lightly, as if he wanted to contradict the imp. Jon thinks Davos likes to shout to the whole world about Jon's true name and his mouthful of titles.

"The dwarf of Casterly Rock." Jon greeted.

They shook hands and introduced their companions. As expected, the Queen is not present. She must be waiting in the throne room.

The Dothraki horde took their weapons away and Jon does not mind. Even his companions did not hesitate to give their swords. Their eyes smile as if they are openly telling the foreign men that they do not need weapons.

 _We do not need weapons. The dragons of our king and his wolf is more than enough._ They must be thinking those words as of now.

"And the beast you brought along?" Missandei asked, looking at the large direwolf who is as silent as mute. He made no notion towards the foreign men even as they took away their weapons.

"Ghost is a well behaved direwolf. He might look like a beast, but he is a brother to me." Jon said. The Dothraki men do not like the direwolf.

"I have seen your wolf before. He had grown so much. Twice his size?" Tyrion spoke to ease the tension.

"I believed so."

"I suppose you can bring him with you, but you do not mind if you do not bring him to the throne room, am I correct?" Tyrion is good with words as Jon knew he would.

"Of course." He agreed.

They started walking but before they could get too far from the shore, Jon heard sounds from above. Heavy flap of wings sends gusting sounds to his ears. He had been sensitive to the sound and presence of dragons from the time his daughters were born.

Even his daughters made little move upon the presence above them. Jon looked above. Three large dragons, just like the ones in his dreams. The only missing in the sky are his daughters.

Roars resonated and all men were alarmed when all of the sudden the three dragons started to descend below ground. They landed right in front of the humans' only way to get to the castle.

They roared loudly at all of them. Three at the same time as if they are preventing anyone from passing through.

 _They must have sensed the presence of my daughters._ Jon told himself.

"Can someone tell me why they are preventing us from passing through?" Tyrion asked anyone, but it was a nonsense question as no one knew why, except Jon.

They roared once again, approaching them slowly. The Dothraki men, Missandei and Tyrion stepped out of the dragons' way as they approached Jon.

Ser Davos and the other men are doing the same, leaving Jon alone in front of the dragons. Ghost growled lowly at the three but remained still, waiting for his master.

Jon looked at them, amazed and quite happy. Sooner or later, his children will grow as large as them, or maybe a little smaller given the fact his children are females. He smiled at the three beasts, confident to face them. He slowly removed his gloves and started approaching them as well.

From the castle, Daenerys stood there as she saw the boat approaching the shore. She also saw how people started to greet each other. She could vaguely see the Northerners' faces as she is out on a great distance.

Sooner, she noticed how her children started descending low to the ground and was curious why. She knew her children will not go down unless she is present, so why are they descending?

Dany's heart started to pound nervously as Drogon roared loudly at the men at the shore. She fears that Drogon will burn all of them alive including her men and more surprised dawned on her when Rhaegal and Viserion also roared threateningly at them.

She knew that kind of roar. She knew it is only a matter of time before the dragons lose their temper and burn them alive.

Disregarding all her grace, she started to run towards the shore before it is too late.

As soon as she arrived on shore, she was able to see that all of the people's eyes were on the dragons and the human in front of them. Dany set her eyes to the man who took her dragons' attention. She gasped in surprise at she looked at the man.

He was the same man in her dreams.

"My King..." she whispered to herself. She thought he was a figment of imagination, someone unreal, but here he is standing in front of her children. She is beyond surprised to see him, but what really took her attention is how he stood there, confident to face the huge dragons.

She saw how he took off his gloves and approached the dragons. Dany wanted to scream at him to stop or lest he will be burned alive, but no voice came out. The stranger extended his hands towards Drogon.

Everyone who witnessed this scene were shocked to see the man touch Drogon's snout and the dragon lets him do it. The stranger smiled at Drogon, the same smile Dany possessed whenever she caresses her own children.

The other two dragons approached the man. He did the same to Viserion and lastly to Rhaegal.

As all of these are happening, Tyrion looked at the Queen with questioning gaze.

As soon as Jon was done petting the dragons, his eyes darted to Daenerys.

 _So, it is her after all._ He mused to himself. _My Queen..._

His dreams have been accurate enough. It was her and her children - the dragons.

Their eyes remained glued to each other. No one in the shore spoke anything and the silence went longer the moment they saw Jon's cloak moved and slowly, three winged creatures emerged from hiding.

The red one slowly claimed her regular position on Jon's left shoulder. The blue one followed suit, nuzzling on her father's right shoulder. And lastly, the gold one on his arms, hugging Jon.

The three small dragons roared at the three large ones then their eyes darted to the silver haired woman.

Daenerys could not speak, as if voice had been stolen from her. Maybe it did...

Because the sight is the strangest thing she had ever seen... A man with three baby dragons with him...

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello folks. So many reviews from different people, some guests, some are not. Thank you for sending reviews and letting me know what you guys think.**

 **Some of you pointed some corrections and I appreciate it.**

 **Like the word 'pigment' supposed to be figment (I am just being an idiot, LOL) but I corrected that I think, unless I missed something. Also, about Jon's eyes. In the show, Edd said when Jon was revived that he still sees brown in his eyes, then I assumed that it is his color. Like Dark Brown, I think. Thanks to this guest who said that Jon has Grey eyes so I did my research. He has dark grey eyes, almost black - according to Bran in the books. Hmm, but I will go with the show. Dark brown eyes/brown eyes.**

 **Then as for the AN, you noticed it is not capitalized anymore. I normally do capital AN in my other stories, but one reviewer pointed it out, so I will be changing it for you guys to read it better. There are a lot of typos in the previous chapters and corrections I need to do but I am quite lazy in doing so, Any volunteer? LOL**

 **I left you guys hanging, so let's resume now...**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Dany does not know what to do. Mixed emotions surging inside her upon the sight of the man.

The man who visited her dreams happened to be the guest she is expecting - bastard of Winterfell, Jon Snow.

She expected him to be anyone, anything but _this_. A man with dragons. Collecting herself is as hard as a stone, not when her thoughts are scattered at the moment. So many questions formed and appeared and she does not know where to start.

"L-Lead them to their chambers. We have so much to talk about you and your companions." Daenerys did not wait for anyone to respond. She immediately walked away from the shore, almost running away from the truth.

The dragons took one last look at Jon and his dragons before they deemed it necessary to fly.

Jon exhaled the breath he has been holding. He did not expect this kind of meeting, nor did he expect to meet the woman who frequented his dreams. His eyes traveled its way to his children. They must be wondering who the woman is. Their mind must be full of curiosity towards the huge dragons - their kin.

"A wolf with dragons. I never expected that, not from you at least, bastard." Ser Davos looked as if Tyrion offended Jon but the King in the North does not take it to heart. He is far too used to be offended of such name calling. He grew to accept being a bastard, and he became proud of it at some point in his life.

"Strange things are happening. You should have expected the strangest." He answered to the Imp. The rest of the Queen's men looked at Jon in a different way. There is fear, amazement and the look of someone comparing to the other. They might be comparing him to the Dragon Queen.

"Right this way." Missandei tried to lead them to the chambers where they will be staying. She often looks at the three small dragons attached on Jon's shoulders and at one time she did, Daena screeched at her, startling her.

"The red dragon is always like that to anyone, even those who she often sees in a daily basis." Ser Davos said to Missandei, and true, Daena screeched at Davos as well. "The blue one's friendlier. She is unlikely to burn you alive." he whispered.

Missandei stared at the man and asked: "She?"

"Yes. They are all females."

Jon heard of their conversation despite him being ahead of the two. He walked along Tyrion as they journey towards the castle.

"Looks like our Queen is the most shocked of us all."

"I would be shocked had it been me in her position." Jon understands how it must feel right now. She thought she is the last living Targaryen and her dragons were the only ones currently existing, but here is a man who proved her otherwise.

"This should be interesting. Wolf who became a dragon."

"Pardon Lord Tyrion, but he did not just become a dragon, became a Dragon Wolf." Davos said. Jon said nothing. His eyes were focused on the scenery. He deliberately searched for any signs of Dragon glass.

 _It must be underneath those huge rocks._

As they entered the palace, Jon felt his heart quicken upon the structure. It was too different from Winterfell, the halls were massive, almost designed to house dragons.

 _I suppose that is to be expected since they have dragons._

When Jon was learning Valyrian, he also tried to read stories of Targaryens, their history. Marrying a brother to his sister is a norm they follow to keep the bloodlines pure. Jon finds it disturbing. He could hardly imagine himself marrying his sister. It is disturbing but when he pondered on those thoughts, he realized that all houses chose to marry their offspring to their own cousins, relatives, so ensure that the alliances are strengthened - Jon even welcomed that idea.

 _And how about marrying an aunt?_ A voice resonated inside his head but he dismissed as of the moment. His thoughts went back to the beautiful woman in her dreams, the same woman who ran - fled - from the shore.

"These will be your chambers. We will send someone as soon as the Queen is ready for an audience." Missandei spoke.

" _Thank you._ " Jon spoke in High Valyrian which surprises Missandei, but she still responded to him.

Alone in the chambers with Ser Davos, his direwolf and dragons, Jon exhaled a long sigh. It was eventful. He does not know where to start at this point.

"It must be so shocking to her seeing someone with dragons."

"It is, her reaction is proof enough." Jon settled his daughters at the table. They curiously flew from one furniture to the other, trying to familiarize themselves with the new place their father brought them in.

"Her dragons are very large monstrous beasts - " Jon looked at Ser Davos as he described the dragons as monstrous beasts. Yes, they might be, but Jon knew that for them - the people who bonded with these dragons - they are family, their children. He knew that the three large dragons are her children. He finds it insulting that they shall be described as such.

"Aherm, I mean, they are wonderful creatures, which will help us win the war against the Dead."

Jon let Ser Davos' statement pass.

"I will try to persuade her to help us, and let us mine the Dragon Glass."

"Persuade her? By rights, you do not need permission from her to mine the Dragon Glass - Dragonstone and King's Landing is yours, Your Grace."

"Yes, it is, but I do not want to start a war against our selves. We can't afford to be squabbling like children."

"And what of the Iron Throne? She claims to be the rightful Queen, yet here you are, standing in your ancestral castle, a man who has more claim to the throne than she and Cersei combined."

"I do not want the throne! I never asked for it. She can have the throne if she wants. What I want is to survive because there will be no throne, no kingdom to rule unless we defeat what's out there." Jon's temper rose significantly. He is tired of hearing people constantly telling him that he should take the throne. He is tired of fighting for power when all he wanted was to fight for survival. He wanted - needed to fight for the living.

"I understand your sentiments, Your Grace, but with respect, no matter what you do, people will always push you to the thing you do not want, it is an inescapable path."

And Jon is aware of it. A fact that he cannot erase, no matter what he does.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Dany tried to brace herself. She sat there, alone in the war council room, contemplating on how she could proceed, a question she keeps on asking as soon as her mind was cleared. How many times did she try to calm her breathing? She had no idea.

A knock on the door woke her from her thoughts. She looked at the door with nervousness. Did the man with dragons seeks her out?

"Your Grace..." It was Tyrion's voice. As soon as she heard it, she sighed with a relief.

"Come in." And the door opened. Dany looked at the door and was glad that Tyrion is alone.

Seeing his Queen in such a state brought Tyrion to the pressing matters they had to deal with.

"You told me he is a bastard of Ned Stark. A Snow. Why does he have dragons?"

"Your Grace, I told you the truth when I said I knew Jon Snow, but I am not aware of the existence of his dragons."

"This is impossible." Daenerys still finds herself unable to accept that fact. _But it is right in front of your eyes..._

"Seems impossible, but you also did impossible things. It can happen to anyone." The Khaleesi fell silent. She stood in front of the window, overlooking the sea, trying to process everything that happened, wishing this is nothing but a dream. _But he was in your dream..._ "He came here upon our invitation. I know you have a lot of questions as of the moment, and since he is here, might as well ask him yourself."

Dany calmed herself. What she is doing is not an action worthy of a Queen. She _is_ a Queen and should act accordingly. Many things, hardships, and unexpected circumstances happened to her and she was able to get through those that happened - this might be one of those.

"I want to speak with him. Bring him here with his dragons."

Tyrion bowed to her before excusing himself, probably to inform the man that the Queen will speak with him. It did not take too long before they are gathered in the war council room. Lord Varys and Missandei are already present, waiting for the King in the North. As soon as he and his companions arrived, Daenerys' breath almost hitched upon the sight of the two dragons on his shoulder. She searched for the third one and she was surprised to see the dragon at the back of a huge direwolf.

Her eyes looked at his. It seems that was a false move for her because as soon as she looked into his eyes, she saw deepness that almost swallows her whole. She looked away, afraid of being swallowed by his eyes.

Everyone's gazes were on Jon and his dragons - it made him uncomfortable. Lord Varys looked at him curiously and he does not like it, not when Jon sees this man as untrustworthy. He remained standing , waiting for the Queen to speak.

"Y-You have dragons." Daenerys' voice almost quivered upon speaking, but she remained her composure in front of the man. She needs to know everything.

"Yes. These are my daughters..." Daenerys' heart started to quicken faster, emotions surging when the man called the dragons his daughters. "This is Daena." Jon settled the red dragon on the table. "This is Vaera." The blue dragon flew to join her sister. "And this is Rhaea." The gold dragon remained on Ghost's back but she made a sound, acknowledging her father.

Daenerys could remember when her own children were as little as the ones in front of her. The look on Jon's face reflected her own upon mentioning her children. They have a common ground, a similarity that Daenerys can relate to.

"How did you hatch them?" She asked. She remembered her children born from the ashes of her late husband and the witch who cursed her. She wondered how these three came to life.

"Through Fire and Blood. My Blood and Ghost's blood, mixed together, bathed in the eggs as we go through the huge fire."

"So, you are also an unburnt." Dany expected it, after all, Fire cannot kill a dragon.

"Yes." Dany nodded.

"Where did you find their eggs?" Daenerys asked.

Jon looked at her eyes, the lilac eyes, and wondered if his mother's blood were not as strong, would he have the same eyes as hers?

"In the crypts of Winterfell. They were gifts from my father before I was born."

"Ned Stark?" Lord Varys asked curiously.

"No. He's not my biological father. The eggs came from Rhaegar Targaryen." Jon looked directly at Daenerys' eyes. Her expression only shows how surprising it is. She looked at Jon as if he is lying and this is not true.

"His Grace was born at Tower of Joy, to Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. The crowned prince named him Jaehaerys Targaryen. This fact was recently discovered when His Grace stumbled upon old documents, letters from his parents including Ned Stark himself. The documents also included Prince Rhaegar's annulment to Elia Martell and his marriage to Lyanna Stark." Ser Davos said. Everyone fell silent and were shocked of the revelation. Dany looks like she is about to cry.

"Quite a clever plan from Ned Stark. Claiming you as his bastard to hide your identity. Should Robert were to find out of the truth, he will undoubtedly kill you. He was known for his obsession to your mother." Lord Varys spoke clearly. "Even my birds were unable to find any information of it."

Silence engulfed them and the only sound they could hear were the low screeches from the dragons. After a long silence, Dany spoke to him.

"And you are here to take your claim to the Iron Throne?" Her voice came harsh, accusing. She felt betrayed at this point, as if all what she did up to now were nothing but nonsense. She is trying to claim what is not hers from the very beginning.

"I am not here to be your enemy." Jon looked at Daenerys trying to tell her no hostility. "I came here to ask for your help as I need it and you need mine."

"Help?"

"The enemy is out there. The real enemy."

"The Lannnisters you mean?"

"No. The dead are the enemy and they are marching as of this moment, ready to invade us." All looked at Jon as if he had gone mad, he expected it. No one will believe him right away. "The only weapons that we can use against them are Valyrian Steel, Dragon Glass and Fire."

She immediately knew what he is asking of her. Her own children's prowess.

"Are you asking me to give you my children?" She felt her rage rise.

"No. I am asking for your cooperation. We need all living people able to fight against the army of the Night King, armed them with Dragon Glass. The last time I saw his army beyond the wall was at Hardhome, marching towards Eashwatch. It is only a matter of time before they march to the wall. A year or less."

"Forgive me, Prince Jaehaerys, but this army you speak of seems unbelievable. They were myths in the books - "

"They were myths, but I assure you, they are real." Jon cut Lord Varys' statement. "If we don't fight them, there will be nothing left but a graveyard in all Westeros. The war between houses can wait till we defeat that army. The more advantage we have, the better chances that we will survive."

The room grew silent, eerily so. They could all feel how this man is serious and sincere in the matter of Undead Army.

"Alright, supposed that these White Walkers are marching to invade us, you said yourself that wars between houses can wait, the thing is, it cannot. There is no unity in Westeros. Unless you will find a way to convince Cersei to set aside this war." Tyrion pointed out.

"That is highly impossible. The moment we set foot in the capital, she will be sending men to assassinate us." Lord Varys commented.

"Targaryens are the rightful rulers of Westeros. If you really are a Targaryen, you should know that it is our right to claim what belongs to our family."

"And it is our duty to protect it! Which is why I am here to ask you to do the same. What use will the Iron Throne have, what use will the crown serves if we will be ruling over a graveyard?"

"And how do you propose to unify all, to ask them for cooperation?" Jon fell silent. How will he convince them all? His words are not enough to convince them to fight for a war - a war against something they have not seen in thousands of years. He looked at Ser Davos, defeated, unknowing what to do. "It seems you have more thoughts to ponder on. You are free to mine the dragon glass, but if you ask me, if you really care for Westeros, I suggest taking Cersei off the throne will do the people good." Daenerys stood from her seat, looked at him sternly before walking away of the council room, relatively dismissing the meeting.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Jon took some of his men to take a look at the cave where they will mine Dragon Glass. It was massive and he knew they should start doing it as soon as possible. He has a lot in his mind, but he tried to focus on what is the most important, the Dead Army.

He plans to send word to Winterfell to ask for more men to help them mine the Dragon Glass. He hopes that this will make the process faster.

"Looks like you wasted no time in mining Dragon Glass." Jon looked at Tyrion who joined him in the cave.

"I have a lot of work to do. Better not waste time in doing it." He answered while he is overseeing the men working.

"Hmm, I am quite conflicted on how I should address you. You are not a bastard anymore, you're a Targaryen! Rightful heir."

"Does it give you conflict when you are serving the Queen for her claim when there is a rightful king in front of you?" Ser Davos asked Tyrion.

"My purpose is to serve her, as her hand, that has not changed much. Tell me, Your Grace, what do you really want to do?"

"I already told you, I will be preparing for the war to come."

"And the Iron throne?"

Jon is really tired of talking about Iron Throne, and he is also tired of explaining it to people.

"I don't want the throne. I never wanted to be a King and that has not changed even when I discovered who I really am."

"Yet, you still accepted your lineage. That must mean you also accept the titles included."

Jon glared at Tyrion. Yes, Jon also accepted the titles included the moment he accepted his real identity as Jaehaerys Targaryen. Along with that name are the responsibilities he also must take regardless of his wants.

"If you wanted to convince the Queen to help you, the lest you could do is to get to know each other. She will not easily trust a stranger who introduced himself to be a relative which has more claim to the throne. You must understand what she is feeling as of this moment."

Jon knew Tyrion speaks of the truth. She went through so much just to make it to this point only to meet someone who relatively puts her behind the succession.

"He is right, Your Grace. After all, both of you are the only Targaryens left. It would be better to get to know each other well." Ser Davos spoke.

"Alright." Was all Jon answered.

Later that evening, Tyrion arranged a dinner for all of them. Jon sat at the head of the table, opposite of Daenerys. On his side sits Ser Davos.

"Fantastic dinner we have here." Tyrion spoke as he sat on Daenerys' right side, opposite of Missandei and next to Lord Varys.

Jon remained silent as they began eating their own meals. No one spoke, afraid to break silence. The only sounds they could hear were the flickers of fire and the clatters of their utensils.

"Hmm, fantastic meat, don't you think so, Ser Davos?" Tyrion decided to break the silence and Jon is happy he did. The silence is so unnerving and uncomfortable. Eyes darting from Jon to Daenerys and back.

"I supposed so, but in my time in my previous occupation, there were a lot of better meats being smuggled for higher prizes."

"Smuggling is such a good way for you to get coins, hm?" Varys joined the conversation.

"I supposed. It was a good business, but I left it behind me after I served with Stannis."

"And now, you serve King Jaehaerys." Varys spoke too bluntly. It broke the comfortable conversation of the three. Everyone looked at Ser Davos then to Jon, as if waiting for him to react to the name he has been called. Varys did not call him King in the North, but rather through a title with vagueness.

"I do, as an adviser. Pardon Your Grace, what do you preferred to be called, King Jon or King Jaehaerys?" Ser Davos asked Jon. He stared at him as if warning him not to take measures too high. The Onion Knight likes to exaggerate things, emphasize it to make his point. Those behaviors were mostly to Jon's advantage but it does not mean that Jon has to like it.

"It doesn't matter." Jon tried to smile away the discomfort and secretly wished they would stop pushing matters extremely.

"Your Grace - "

"We should resume our food." Jon cut off Ser Davos who shrugged it. Once again, silence engulfed them - but it was soon broken when screeches resonated the halls nearby. He frowned as the sounds were familiar.

Sooner, three small dragons appeared, flew towards their father. He could have sworn he left the door to his chambers locked. They must have fly away by the window in search of their father.

The three settled themselves on the table, smelling the food.

"What are you three doing here?" They all answered their father with small hum in their throats as they continued to search for food.

They screeched with displeasure upon the sight of the food they do not want. They deliberately sought for a meat and when they smelled its aroma on their father's plate, they looked at him, asking for permission.

He smiled lovingly at the three.

"Go ahead." He said. Without hesitation, they ate their father's share of food. "I apologize for the interruption." Jon looked at the others. He sometimes forgets that his children were used to eating with him.

"No apologies required." For the first time since the supper begun, Daenerys spoke. They smiled at each other, as if there is an unspoken understanding between them.

As soon as the three were done, they searched for more food. Davos even offered his own share of food which Rhaea and Daena eagerly ate it. Vaera on the other hand walked further until she arrived in Dany's own plate. She was about to take one bite when Jon called out for her, warning her.

"It's alright. You can take it." Dany looked at the beautiful blue dragon. Her colors were of darker hues, with hints of white on her. Vaera looked at Dany with curious stare with. Sooner, her sisters joined in. She looked at them with a smile.

Jon wished to see that kind of smile. He wished he had met her on different situation.

What would have happened if they were under different circumstances? He can't help but wonder, however, he had no time to entertain such thoughts.

"They're very beautiful." Daenerys looked at the man - Jaehaerys Targaryen. Her dreams did not do him justice. His eyes spoke so much that she is afraid how his eyes portray deepness she cannot venture, yet it also makes her more curious.

A man whose rights is beyond hers but does not want to claim the throne. A man whose goals are set and unwavering. She wondered what else will she discover of this man.

"Yes, they are." He called to his daughters through his mind and they immediately went to their father, claiming their usual positions. "Do you know when will they stop growing?"

"I don't know for sure, but from what I've read, Balerion the Black Dread might be twice the size of Drogon. I believe they will still grow larger."

Jon hummed as an answer. He read how Balerion died of old will die first before his daughters and he hopes they will find someone who will treat them well.

 _The only ones who cared for dragons are Targaryens._ He thought to himself and then he realized he and Daenerys were the only ones left. They will both die, leaving six dragons.

 _Unless your human children will care for them._ A traitorous voice resonated inside his head but he shook the idea off.

He cannot think too much of it as of now. Not yet...

Maybe when the war is over and if they survived, maybe - he will explore the voices in his head and the buried feelings for the last Targaryen woman alive...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: hey guys. Have you watched the leaked episode? I just cried several times for several reasons in that leaked episode since I watched it. I hope you did... Because it was definitely worth watching.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys. I love all your reviews. I almost regretted watching the leak since I will be waiting for more than a week for the finale - but it was worth it. I kept watching my favorite scenes over and over. It was that good. The memes people produced were so good. There is a particular meme I love about Jon and Drogon: When your future stepdad also smells like your mom's nephew. I laughed hard at that meme.**

 **Then there is one meme too, Jon and Dany. Pictures when Jon is leaving for Eastwatch, it goes:**

 **Dany: If you return, you'll have to ride a dragon.**

 **Jon: Which one?**

 **Dany: Me**

 **Then there was a video of Kit posted by Emila. That was so funny and too cute.**

 **Their dinner was so awkward, but I like that part. Time for story...**

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Jon let Ghost free as he is almost begging to be out in the woods again. He cannot blame the direwolf. He had been in a ship for too long that he longs for where he belongs. The dragons stayed with Jon.

It has been several days since he arrived in Dragonstone, and in those days, he had been trying to avoid Daenerys - an action he should not be doing considering he is the one asking for help. He just cannot face her and completely maintain focus on what he should be prioritizing.

As of the moment, he decided to take a walk around the castle, until he arrived in a cliff, overlooking the vast sea. Above him, three dragons were flying. His daughters looked curiously at them, maybe they also long to fly as high.

Not too long, the huge dragons must have felt his presence as they started to descend. They surrounded Jon and his daughters, curiously staring at them.

He heard she named them after the men who had great significance to her life.

Drogon after her first husband, Khal Drogo.

Rhaegal after Jon's father, Rhaegar.

Lastly, Viserion, after Viserys.

Daena reacted aggressively towards the large dragons. Roaring as much as she could but the large dragons only growled at her. They must have understood that Daena does not like anyone who might threaten her parent.

"Daena..." Jon called out, calming her down. She might be the most aggressive, but she is also the sweetest dragon. She obeys Jon and constantly asks for affection.

Rhaea ignored the three large dragons, as if they do not exist. Very aloof and silent, yet strong, quick and bold - that is what she is. Vaera on the other hand looked happy to see the three dragons.

The three large dragons drew closer to Jon, their heads on his eyes level. Drogon was the first one to draw closer. Jon did not hesitate to touch him. If what Daenaerys said is true, then the dragons will be so large - it might be as large as a town.

" _A pleasure to meet you, strong one._ " Jon spoke in High Valyrian - a language the dragons are familiar with. Drogon bowed to Jon, a form of respect. Viserion was the next one to bow as Jon touched him and lastly, Rhaegal.

"My father would have been so proud to see you. You were named after him." Jon spoke to Rhaegal.

The green dragon bowed and exposed his back to Jon.

 _Has he chosen me as his rider?_

He wanted to ride on his back, but he is also afraid of offending his mother.

" _When the time is right, Emerald Dragon._ " He said. Seems Rhaegal understood well. It amazes Jon to see these creatures so intelligent and understanding. He long to see the day he will see his own daughters flying in the sky, as large as these ones.

Upon seeing the exchange of respect, Daena relaxed, accepted it. Rhaea remained as silent as Ghost and Vaera was happier - she must have been too happy that she did not hesitate to fly on Drogon's back. She was eager to be friends with the largest dragon of the three. Surprisingly, Drogon did not growl at her.

"They're getting along." Jon searched for the owner of the voice. He came face to face with the beautiful silver haired woman.

"Looks like it. Vaera is the friendliest of the three of them."

"Does she hate anyone?" Dany walked closer to Jon as they looked at the three large dragons surrounding them.

"Anyone she deemed as a threat."

A hum left her throat, acknowledging his words. There is an impending silence that is about to arrive - Jon wished she will ask or say anything to avoid an awkward silence, but alas, she did not and nor did he. The only sound surrounding them were the waves of the ocean, gust of wind and the dragons humming.

That was broken when they all noticed something approaching. The three dragons smelled something and as they looked at the source, Dany was surprised to see Jon's direwolf carrying an animal he must have killed in the forest.

The three large dragons smelled the aroma of fresh meat, seems the direwolf did not appreciate it as he sent growls to the three dragons. He picked up the meat once more and ran to Jon, settling the huge meat on his feet.

He made small sound, as if calling onto something. Vaera eagerly left Drogon's back and flew towards the direwolf. The three small dragons encircled the meat as they burn it with fire before eating it. Ghost walked aside, next to Jon watching the three eat the meat of the animal he hunted.

Daenerys saw everything - shocked upon the sight as the direwolf hunted to feed the dragons.

"They were born in a cave, in the deepest forest near Winterfell. I was afraid that anyone will discover them. Ghost was with me the entire time. I asked for my direwolf's blood to mix with mine and we were engulfed with flames as they came into this world. I can't bring them to Winterfell with me for fear of being discovered - not when they still cannot defend themselves. So, I asked Ghost to stay with his sisters. He hunts in the forest to feed them - and even up to now, he does, even though they are capable enough to hunt for themselves."

A loving smile graced his lips, his eyes focus on Ghost, with a look of happiness, a sign of gratitude.

"That is quite nice to hear - a bit unheard of." She looked at the direwolf, who was so silent, almost making no sound at all. "Can I touch him?" Jon made a gesture of letting her do so. She crouched to Ghost's eyes level. His eyes were as deep as his master's, too deep that anyone will be swallowed whole.

Ghost walked closer to Dany, sniffing her. He must have smelled the stench of dragons - a smell he had been familiar with. She smiled at the direwolf, reaching to pet him, as soon as she touched him, the feelings were different compared to touching her own children.

Supposed that is to be expected, this is a different creature, but his fur is so soft, as a snow.

"You raised him, didn't you?" She can't help but ask.

"Yes. Would you believe it that he is the runt of the litter?" Dany stood and looked at him as if asking if he is telling the truth. "He was the smallest out of the six pups we found in the woods. He never made a sound, always so silent which is why I named him Ghost. As years went by, he grew so large, larger than his siblings."

"Direwolves are rare, as what I have read in the books. Only found beyond the wall. Ferocious beasts, so large they almost seemed like a horse."

"They are. We found them when their mother was killed. Father - " Jon paused for a second upon remembering that Ned Stark is not his father. "My biological uncle decided to kill the pups as they were very dangerous, but Bran asked him to let the children of Starks raise them. There were five then I found Ghost a little bit away from the five, the runt."

"He sounds like a great company to keep." She said as she continued to touch Ghost's head who was still watching the three small dragons eating their fill.

"He is, saved my life several times."

"My children also saved my life several times, as well as the lives of others, yet enemies and other people will see it as brutal way when they burned enemies alive." Daenerys knew that despite freeing the slaves, others will see her as a brutal woman using dragons to burn enemies.

And when she used them to burn the Tarlys, some sees her like her father - the mad king.

"Did you burn innocent people?"

"No. I will never do that. Only my enemies will burn." Jon understood her actions. "Sometimes you have to display your strength so they will follow you, sometimes strength is terrible." Jon felt the same. He pondered some of those thoughts before. Had he been like Ramsay, a man who does not fight for his people, a man who does not have enough skills to wield a sword, will they still follow him?

And when they see Ghost and his dragons, he also saw fear in their eyes as they stared at the beasts he had.

"Yes, strength is sometimes terrible to wield, but necessary."

"Those who wields strength will be seen like monsters. People see my children as wild beasts, but no matter what they say, no matter how big they grow, they will be my children." Dany looked at her children, as they soared to the sky.

"So will I." They stared at each other's eyes, trying to be familiar with the colors they see.

Her eyes were beautiful, so beautiful he wished he could forget everything around them, forget the throne, forget the war and just drown himself in those beautiful lilac eyes.

His eyes, at first, she was scared to be engulfed in its deepness, but right now, Dany told herself its deepness will not drown her, it almost makes her feel safe.

"Pardon the interruption, Khaleesi."

They broke their eye contact when a voice woke them from that spiraling dream. Dany looked sternly at the men, the Dothraki men.

"This man says he is your friend." Dany looked curiously at them and was surprised to see Ser Jorah Mormont. She told the Dothraki men that he is an old friend.

"I have returned, my Queen, to serve you, if you will have me." Dany smiled at the man. He once betrayed her, but she knew his loyalty is hers.

"It would be my honor, but your service is not to a Queen anymore, but to a Princess." Jon looked at Daenerys questioning her choice of words, but he soon understood the moment he looked at her eyes. Her eyes smiled at Jon.

Ser Jorah looked confused at the two of them, then his eyes looked suspiciously at the man.

"Princess?"

Once again, Daenerys looked at Jorah, with firm resolution. Jon cannot stop her from what she is about to do.

"Yes, because we have a rightful king, standing beside me. This is Jon, son of my brother, Rhaegar Targaryen, born to Lyanna Stark."

A defeated sigh left Jon. He should be happy Daenerys is openly claiming him as King, but it deliberately puts him in a position where he has no choice but to take the position.

"I am not asking you to set aside your claim. I did not come here to be an enemy, or someone who demands you to step aside."

"You did not, but I am doing it." Daenerys sternly looked at Jon. For days, she pondered on these thoughts. She believes Jon will not make claim, he is not someone whose blinded with power - rather he wanted to avoid it. He is a ruler who puts aside his own needs for his people. Daenerys can take this as an advantage for her to take the throne for herself, but she is reluctant. She felt that it is not right for her to do it.

She saw how dedicated he is to the people, their people, and surprisingly Dany sees him as a man who will become a great ruler.

"Why?"

"Because you are the rightful heir! Do you think this is easy to do? Do you think it is easy for me to set aside my claim - the claim I worked hard and bled for years? We cannot afford to squabble like children - words that came from your mouth. We are the only Targaryens left in this world, and we should stick together."

Jon sighed once again. Once again, he was pushed to the path he does not want to take. The more he tries to resist it, the more people will start pushing him towards it.

"Fine, but you keep your title as Queen. The people needs a good one."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"If she were to keep the title, might as well make it official." Jon looked at Ser Davos, confused. They are currently in Jon's chambers with the King writing letter to be sent to Winterfell.

"Official? What do you mean?"

"A King needs a Queen, don't you think?" Jon took his eyes off the letter he has been writing to look at Ser Davos. "Targaryens are known to marry siblings to each other. Marriage between aunt and nephew is also something we could do."

"We don't have time for that."

"And I supposed you also don't have time staring at her longingly? Because I saw you staring at her, like you have known her before. I am not the only one who noticed. Lord Tyrion also shares this idea."

Jon shook his head, said nothing.

Has he been really staring at her like that? Maybe so... He saw her in his dreams as they stare at each other like they had been doing in reality.

 _My Queen..._ He remembered that dream. It constantly visits him even in his wake. No matter how hard he tries to focus, it won't go away - the feelings those dreams build, and the feelings that has been gathered since meeting her - combined - knocking on Jon's heart and mind.

"It is a good match. Father and Mother of Dragons... The Unburnts... Sounds right, don't you think so, Your Grace?"

"Tyrion's habits of speaking must have rubbed on you." Jon took pleasure in amusing himself of Davos' words.

"But it is the truth, Your Grace. you are not denying it."

A knock on the door took their attention, it was Lord Varys.

"Your Grace, a word from Winterfell."

Jon eagerly took the paper. Judging from his expression, Davos can conclude it is not something good.

"Your Grace?" Ser Davos asked, worried upon seeing his King with a grim expression. Jon looked at Varys as he spoke.

"Ask the Queen to come to the war council room. I have something to tell her."

Lord Varys immediately left in a rush. Jon wasted no time to walk towards the war council room. He needs to go now and prepare for what is to come.

It did not take too long for all of them to assemble. Ser Jorah is present, standing next to Daenerys as her eyes are on him, worried on his rushed call.

"Bran sent word from Winterfell. He saw the Night King marching towards Eastwatch. They are close. I must go back to Winterfell to prepare my men for them."

"If we march to Winterfell, Cersei will march in. We cannot fight a war with both of our sides swarmed with enemies." Daenerys said. She does not like where this conversation is going.

"We have to convince her somehow." Ser Davos said.

"She will not listen unless we bring her proof of this Undead Army. One soldier of undead is enough." Tyrion suggested. "The only person she listens to is Jaime, and he might listen to me."

"Will he? And supposed he does, how do you plan to go to King's Landing?" All looked at Ser Davos, expecting him to smuggle Tyrion to King's Landing.

"I can smuggle him to King's Landing, but I am not much of a fighter, let me warn you." All nodded.

"And how do we bring one soldier as a proof?" Lord Varys asked a fair question. They all fell silent until Ser Jorah spoke.

"With your permission, Your Grace, I will capture one for you." All looked at Ser Jorah, as if he had gone mad. "I found a cure and came back to serve you. Let me serve you."

Daenerys sighed but nodded. She saw his firm resolution and she does not have enough will to contradict it.

"The Free Folk will help us. We will be asking for some of their men." Jon knew Tormund and he trusted him. He will help them in this cause.

"But the Free Folk will not follow Ser Jorah."

Jon was silent for a moment before looking at Daenerys eyes.

"They will follow those who they trust. They won't have to follow Ser Jorah, if they can follow me."

Everyone looked at Jon as if he was crazy. Maybe, he is, but this is something he has to do, needed to do. He knew he should lead this mission as he had all the reason and motivation to do so. Daenerys and her army might follow him, but he needs all of Westerosi to fight as one - they can only do so if there is enough proof.

"You are not in the Night's Watch anymore, you are the King! You can't lead this mission!" Ser Davos reasoned with Jon.

"I have to get one wight and present it to everyone else. This is our best chance!"

"You're going to a very dangerous place. Have you considered your position? You're a King, you can't go there yourself." Dany spoke in a harsh tone. She can't believe what she is hearing as of the moment. The thought that Jon will leave - to a very dangerous place does not sit well with her. This mission could lead him to death.

"That is precisely why I must go. I will not be asking my people for things I will not do for them." Jon looked at Daenerys, pleading her to understand his reason. He must do it, lead this.

"What you're trying to do is stupidity! You're basically going for your death! Westeros needs the rightful ruler alive!" Daenerys wanted to cry. She does not want him to go. She can't stand the mere thought of his death.

Jon's gaze softened at Dany's pleading eyes. He knew this is a reckless move, but he had to. It is something he needs to do.

"Ser Davos and I will leave as soon as he gets back from King's Landing." The moment Dany heard this, she looked defeated. "I will leave Ghost and my children here. I'd like you to look after them while I am gone."

Daenerys knew there is no way for Jon to change his mind.

"Fine, but you have to come back alive. Westeros needs the King back."

And there is an understanding formed between them.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Ser Davos, may I have a word?" Daenerys sought Ser Davos before he and Tyrion leave for King's Landing.

"Of course, Your Grace." Both are alone, in the hall, and she is thankful for it.

"You will be with Jon when he leaves, right?"

"Yes, Your Grace, but I will be staying in Eastwatch. I am not a fighter, I will be nothing but a burden for him."

"Send a word to me as soon as he is beyond the wall. Any news, immediately send a raven to me, do you understand?"

"I will. You worry for him, but he has been through so much, Your Grace. I thought Stannis was the best ruler out there, but as soon I met him, I knew that moment that he is the best I have ever seen. A man whose selflessness is beyond admirable." Dany knew that, but she felt like he is too selfless.

"His selflessness will get him killed. He is too stubborn for his own good." Her temper is rising. She is angry that he is doing this, but more so because she knew what he is doing is something necessary - a necessity she can't prevent.

"I supposed so, but it is also why the people loved him, respected him. He will gladly give his life to his people, he already did at some point, taking a knife to his heart - "

"What?" Daenerys looked at Ser Davos. His words caught her attention. "What did you just say?"

"Uhm, I think I must have been speaking too much. I must be tired, Your Grace. I will need rest before leaving tomorrow." He did not wait for Daenerys to speak before he left. She knew, there is something beyond those words.

What could he possibly mean?

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Ser Davos and Tyrion left in that morning to go to king's Landing while Jon is trying to ensure the mining of Dragon Glass will be faster. This went for few days and when word arrived that Ser Davos arrived on shore, Jon knew this will be the last he will provide command to these men before he goes to Eastwatch.

Today, Daenerys decided to join him. He knew that she is still angry at him for deciding to leave. He wished he could just stay here with her, but there is duty he must perform.

"I will be personally asking some of my men to mine the Dragon Glass and command to make weapons out of it, the least I could do while you are gone."

"Thank you, Daenerys. Before leaving, there is something I must show you." Jon led her to the deepest parts of the cave where history of Westeros is carved on stone. He showed her the carvings of the First Men who fought the Night King. "This is the threat that is waiting for us all. The enemy who we need to defeat."

"And you're going out there to face these creatures? It is dangerous, Jon."

"I must. I have to."

Dany looked at his eyes, the same ones she saw in her dreams, the same ones with deepness in them - as deep as the ocean, as expressive as the fire but also as clear as the snow.

"When I was in Meeren, preparing pf going back here in Dragonstone, you were in my dreams. Too often. I thought you were nothing but a figment of imagination, something that is not true, yet here you are, standing before me, ready to leave and possibly never come back." There was anger in her voice that is as sharp as a knife. It almost broke Jon's heart seeing her like this.

His feelings grew for the time he spent with her. It grew so much he can't prevent it anymore.

"You were in mine too. We were looking at six dragons in the sky."

Their eyes met, like they are always meant to. The only light illuminating in that cave was the torch Jon is carrying. Words are useless, not when their eyes are enough to speak their minds. They both wished it will remain as peaceful as this, no wars, no thrones to win, no enemies to fight - but they knew they are both wishing for something not possible.

"Your Grace, Ser Davos is waiting for you outside." Jon looked at one of his men and nodded sternly. He reluctantly led Daenerys outside.

At the entrance of the cave he saw Ser Davos with a man he does not recognize.

"Good day, Your Graces. The mission went well in King's Landing. This is - "

"I am Gendry, Your Grace. Robert Baratheon's son. Bastard son."

"He is supposed to keep that to himself." Ser Davos grumbled. Dany looked at the man before her. Memories returned upon the mention of the dead king.

"Your father sent assassins to kill me when I was exiled." All eyes turned to Daenerys. Gendry realized who the woman in front of him is, and he hesitated, almost regretting his words and introduction. Her silver hair and lilac eyes gives away of who she is. The Dragon Queen, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.

"Queen Daenerys, he did not know Robert was his father until recently and - "

"But you are not your father. Nor am I my father. I will not judge you for the actions of your father."

Gendry looked at the beautiful woman and nodded, thanking her. Dany only smiled at him. She will not condemn a son for the crimes of his father, because she knew how it felt to be judged by people as they see the crimes of her father.

"Ser Davos told me where you'll be going, I want to come, Your Grace." He told Jon.

"We are going beyond the wall." Daenerys looked uncomfortable upon the mention of this mission and even Jon noticed it.

"I can fight and if the war is upon us, I can't wait out this war. My life was saved by Ser Davos, twice. I will be reminding myself of that, but I can't just sit around and do nothing while people around me ae fighting." Jon understood what Gendry meant so he looked at Ser Davos as if asking for a confirmation.

"He can handle himself." The Onion Knight reluctantly said.

"We can use some help. Do you have a sword?"

"No, I don't use swords. I prefer a hammer."

"Then be prepared. We're leaving tomorrow." An irritated sigh left Dany's mouth upon that mention. Without a word, she walked away from Jon and the rest. He can only look at her leaving form with an apologizing gaze.

"She still does not want you to leave, Your Grace." Ser Davos uttered. "Maybe you should adhere to her words." He attempted to change Jon's mind, but Jon's decision is final.

"We will be leaving tomorrow, and that decision is final." The Onion Knight looked defeated, but at least he tried to persuade his King. Gendry stood there, curious to the silver haired woman's actions, but hearing the two men speaking this way, he arrived in a conclusion.

"My master told me before that wives usually worry for their husbands, Your Grace. Your wife might be the same."

Ser Davos looked at Jon with a hint of smile on his face - an action did not go unnoticed by Jon's keen eyes, but he said nothing. Instead, he looked at Gendry and said:

"She is not my wife. Not yet."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: Let me know what you think… :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: YO GUYS! If you have not watched GOT S7E6, I am warning you, this chapter contains MAJOR Spoilers. Specially the last part... So, up to you guys. I suggest you don't read this for now so as to not get yourselves spoiled.**

 **As for others who watched the leaked episode, you can read this, as you are already aware of what is going to happen.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

He was sad Daenerys did not see him off when he was leaving Dragonstone. She was the only one not present as Jon and his group are leaving. His eyes traveled to the castle and secretly wished she was here, but maybe this is also for the best. He does not want to start wavering in leaving this place.

"No matter what words I try to use, she still won't come with us." Tyrion said.

"It's alright." That was all Jon could muster to tell him. He knew this is not alright with her, and while the thought that she is worrying about him makes Jon happy, there is little time to ponder on such thoughts - not when he needs to focus on the mission at hand.

Jon looked at the sky - the dragons must have felt his thoughts flying to them as the three descended on shore, scaring the people out of their wits. That made Jon smile.

He walked closer to them as he began speaking:

"I'll be leaving. Take care of your mother." Jon knew he does not need to tell them. They will be protecting their mother no matter what happens. Rhaegal came closer to Jon, bowing down and tempting him of his back - a gesture that he wants Jon to be his rider. "As much as I want to, I can't right now. If I come back, we will fly to the sky." Rhaegal acknowledged his words and Jon is glad he did.

His focus went to the three small dragons accompanied by Ghost. As soon as Jon's eyes were on them, his expression slowly softened, then signaled Ghost to come closer. Jon crouched to meet Ghost's eyes as well as his children as the three of them are on Ghost's back.

"As much as I want you to come with me, I felt like you have to stay here with your sisters." Ghost did not make a sound and Jon assumed he understood. He then looked at his children. Last night, he pondered on things that might happen while he is gone. The travel to Eatwatch might take weeks, or a month and the expedition itself will take a month or two. If he comes back, while he is gone, the small dragons will continue to grow - possibly larger than Ghost in the time Jon will be gone.

"Be good, you three. I will be back." The three screeched in a painful manner, trying to prevent Jon from leaving but he must go. He sent them a reassuring smile as he decided to tell the men that they must go now.

One last look, and off he and his men go to a mission that could possibly get them all killed.

Up in Dragonstone, Daenerys saw the ship leaving. She felt dread knowing he will go to a mission, to a place where he might die anytime. It was a very stupid thing to do, heroic, but stupid nonetheless.

She stayed there for who knows how long, staring at the sea - in the ship whose figure were getting smaller and smaller.

"He was looking for you." She looked at the people who just arrived from the shore. Surprisingly, Ghost was with them albeit there is a distance since the dragons are not in a mood to be closed to any human in vicinity.

"And?" Her voice was as cold as snow, but there was a quiver she cannot hide.

"And the least you could do is to see the King off, like what a Queen is supposed to do." Tyrion's words were true, so true it made Dany ashamed of her actions.

 _And if he does not come back, yesterday would be the last time you'll ever see him._

She hated the voice, her conscience. She has to believe he will come back, to his children, to his direwolf, to his country, his people, his family and above all, come back to her.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Sansa looked nervously at Arya. Is this the same sister she had years back? Physically and in name - yes, but Arya has been different. Too different, aggressive and dangerous. Sansa almost felt like an animal cornered by a wolf - but she is also a wolf and must act as one.

"They were disrespectful of Jon, trying to ask you to lead the North as Queen, when they knew that Jon is the King, not only in the North but also in all Westeros."

"What would you have me do? I cannot just behead them for their opinions, lest it will be another civil war."

"Hmm, is that right? Judging from Jon's parentage, he would most likely have won the Dragon Queen and her army by now. There has been no news of Jon being dead, the last word we had is that he safely arrived at Dragonstone."

"And your point is?" Sansa is not liking where the conversation is going. Arya is getting more clever and intelligent. She is not the same Arya Sansa knew.

"You could have told them that. You could have threatened them that if by chance they decide to betray Jon, not only the wolves will hunt them down, but also the dragons, but I supposed there is no hunting for dragons as they will most likely burn them all alive." Arya looked at Sansa, daring her to say anything. She will not allow anyone to betray their family again. She heard how Jon was betrayed by his brothers in the Night's Watch and was killed for it, she will not allow that to happen again.

"Do you think everything will be settled by just randomly threatening or beheading people just because they told you their opinions?"

"They were not telling you their opinions. They were encouraging you to abandon Jon and lead the North for yourself." Sansa fell silent as Arya continued. "Sometimes, you just have to also tell them of where your strength lies and where should theirs be. But you didn't. I wonder why?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"No. Should I?"

"Arya, you have to understand that I did this for the sake of the welfare of this family. I have to consider things - "

"Yes, you have to consider things - like in this letter." Arya took the piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to Sansa. The current Lady of Winterfell looked more nervous and paler looking at the paper and what words might be inside. "This is your letter, your letter to Robb, to bend the knee to Joffrey and mend the broken bond of Lannisters and Starks. Would you like me to read it to you?"

"I know what it contains. They made me do it, said it is the only way to save Father from execution, I should have known, they are manipulating liars."

"What do you think will the Northern Lords say once they see this?" Sansa's heart quickened at that mention. She can only imagine what they will say once that happens. They would be losing faith to the Starks.

"I was a child back then! A naive fool who believed in what they told me just to save Father!"

"So was I! I saw them behead Father, you were there as well, with your pretty hair and pretty dress. You should have done something, not like this!" Arya almost crumpled the paper in her hands.

"If you saw it, you should have done something as well! But you didn't."

"Aye, at least by doing nothing I did not betray my family." That was the last words she said as she turned her back on Sansa and start to leave.

"Do not turn your back on me, Arya! I am the Lady of Winterfell! We are not done with this conversation." Sansa tried to make her voice as confident and as authoritative as possible. Arya turned around, facing Sansa with a mocking smile that sends shivers down her spine.

"Have you forgotten what Jon told us and the lords when he left? He said, the three of us will rule the North in his absence. You do not command me."

With that, she left Sansa, exhaling with nervousness and worry.

Not too far from where they are, Lord Baelish stood, smile creeping down his face as he sees how the sisters' trust to each other starts to crumble in the dust.

But...

Unknown to him was a figure of Arya standing far from where he is, looking at him, like a wild animal looking at its prey.

"Just a little bit more..." She whispered to herself before walking away.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

It took Jon and his companions almost two weeks of travel by the sea before reaching Eastwatch. They were greeted by Tormund. He was quite glad to see Jon once again, but soon, that happiness was replaced by a frown when Jon mentioned the mission.

As it turns out, Jon was not the only one who were crazy enough to go beyond the wall. Brotherhood without Banners were held as prisoners to by Tormund and his companions. Gendry hated them as they apparently sold him to Red Witch. Tormund upon knowing Ser Jorah was a Mormont, sparks of irritation flew instantly. Jon should have expected this.

All were different from the other, came from different backgrounds of either friends and enemies, but none of it matters. They are on the same side, they will be fighting as one despite whatever reason they all have.

They all left as soon as they were ready. Hardhome is more than a month away from Eastwatch and if Jon is correct with his assumption, they would most likely encounter a wight in a matter of a two weeks or so. Ser Davos remained behind Eastwatch as he deemed himself a burden.

As soon as they are out of Eastwatch, Ser Davos immediately sent a raven to Dragonstone, informing the queen of Jon's departure beyond the wall.

...

More than two weeks, no word came from Eastwatch of the whereabouts of Jon and his companions. Daenerys worries for him. To ease her worries, she constantly visits his dragons, his children which are staying in his chambers. They have grown twice the size from the time they came here in Dragonstone. They do not fit on Ghost's back anymore. One dragon can only fit on Ghost's back and usually, Rhaea the golden dragon takes that place.

They have grown used to Daenerys and welcomes her wholeheartedly. Aside from her, no one in the castle gets close to the three small dragons flying inside the castle. They were afraid of the three specially with Daena's threatening roars.

"Your father is really stupid." Those words were almost like a chant to Dany, talking to herself and telling the dragons of their father's stupidity, a thought the three must have shared. Ghost remained silent though. "He acts as if he wanted to be a hero when we have to deal with the Lannisters and other houses." She spoke once more, voice so stern it almost sounds angry but there is worry in her voice.

Often enough, when she is with her people, she tries to be herself, like a Queen, as hard as a stone. She does not want them to see her weakness and worry for Jon and whenever the topic travels towards the King in the North, she desperately tries to avoid it.

When she is here in this chamber or alone with the Dragons and the direwolf, she could express her frustration.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Tyrion.

"Your Grace... Word from Ser Davos." She took the paper and eagerly read it with the three dragons also trying to take a look at what Daenerys is reading.

 _To Queen Daenerys,_

 _King Jon and his companions left Eastwatch. Winter is getting stronger. Let us all pray for their safe return..._

 _Ser Davos of House Seaworth_

Dany should be happy to receive a word about Jon, but she is not happy, contrary to happiness, it was dread she feels.

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion. I'd like to be left alone." Tyrion left the queen alone in Jon's chambers.

Later that evening, as Daenerys goes to sleep, she was visited with a nightmare. A very vast land, filled with nothing but snows and cold gust of wind, it was terrifying to see.

She saw Jon running as fast as he could, away from whatever is chasing after them. His companions were also running madly, trying to run for survival.

Daenerys woke with a gasping breath. She tried to steady her breathing, trying to forget what she saw as those were not necessarily true.

Or so she thought...

Those nightmares constantly visit her from time to time, an occurrence for the entire week, different scenarios but one meaning: he is in danger. The small dragons constantly screech at Dany as if they also felt like their father is in danger.

She tried to pray hard for his survival and was glad that the nightmare did not visit her again for a week.

She almost thinks that it was gone, that he is safe somehow, but later that evening, the nightmare came once more, bringing grave scenes in front of her.

Jon and his companions, sitting on a frozen water in the middle of the lake as armies of undead surrounding them.

As she woke up from that dream, she knew she had to do something.

She thought dreams were supposed to be just figment of imaginations, but it proved her otherwise. She dreamed of him and he came to her life.

She had to do something... or else she would end up losing him for good...

Two weeks of nightmares, and one conclusion came to her mind: she must go...

As soon as Tyrion heard of her decision, he immediately tried to prevent her from doing so.

"You can't go to the most dangerous place in the world! If you die, all Targaryens will be gone forever! We will all be lost! If Jon does not come back, you are next in line to the throne, and we need you here alive." Tyrion speaks of the good of realm, she acknowledged it, but her heart is feeling the pain at the mere thought of losing Jon.

"What would you have me do?"

"Nothing! Sometimes, the hardest thing to do is nothing. You have to understand, you are a Queen. Should he not come back, you have to take the throne just like you planned even before we know he exists!"

"You told me to do nothing and it caused me Tyrells, Greyjoys and the Done. That happened because I listened to you. I lost Drogo and Rhaego because I listened to others' opinions as well. I will not listen to you on this. I am not losing him. I am not losing my King, not now, not ever."

Tyrion looked at Daenerys defeated and helpless but she does not care.

She looked at Ghost and the small dragons present, almost begging her to bring them to their father. She can't do that. They are not strong enough.

"I'll bring your father back. I promise." She said as she rode on Drogon's back. They flew to the sky with Rhaegal and Viserion following behind them., leaving Tyrion on the cliff looking worriedly at the Queen flying to a very dangerous place.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Jon and his companions had been walking beyond the Wall for weeks. he is not sure if encountering no army is a good sign or not. When they were in a mountain full of ice, and the snow is as thick as he had ever seen, they became more cautious. They knew, it is only a matter of time until they find a group of wights.

Jon and his companions saw a group of wights lead by a White Walker - possibly a scout, leading their way. They set a trap, leaving pile of woods lit as they ambushed the group. Jon immediately battled the White Walker - the leader as he is the only one with Valyrian Steel, whilst other dealt with the wights.

Once Jon killed it, it immediately killed the others, leaving only one moving.

"He must be the one who turned them." he uttered. The Hound tackled the wight to the ground, tying him up, but as he did, the wight screamed, so loud it almost seems like a signal asking for help.

There were sounds, roars from within the thick snow storm coming their way. Turned bears began attacking them from all sides, resulting grave injures for Thoros of Myr.

"We have to go, NOW!" Jon shouted at his men. The Hound took the wight to his shoulders while Beric Dondarrion helped Thoros to run as fast as they could.

Something is coming their way... And they were right to run, as mob of undead men started chasing them. As Jon looked back, he felt dread, almost helpless and fearful of the sight.

 _The army is here... the whole army..._

He relatively run for his life, not just him, everyone else does, but they are already surrounded. Jon grabbed Gendry as he said:

"Go back to Eastwatch! Send a word to Daenerys. We need her help!"

"But - "

"Now!" Gendry nodded. He was about to leave and run towards Eastwatch, but he saw wights already surrounding them, preventing him from going back to Eastwatch. Jon noticed this as well and cursed that there is no way for Gendry to get passed those surrounding wights.

They formed a circle, constantly fighting those who come their way, but they knew this is almost hopeless.

"Fall back! To me!" All of them ran until they hit the frozen lake. As they stepped on it, it started cracking, warning that it will be broken anytime soon. "Run!" He commanded, asking them to run as fast as possible to the frozen water.

The wights followed them, eager to kill these living creatures, but as soon they did the frozen water gave in, the wights were drowned in the water, leaving Jon's group safe, for now. It is only a matter of time before the lake gets frozen. A Day? He is not sure. He looked at Gendry who was not able to go back to Eastwatch to ask for help.

Is this hopeless? Are they going to die?

Jon never feared death, not when he already died before. After his revival, he feared that he might be revived again. He does not want that feeling, the feeling of death then coming back from it. This time, he fears of being brought back to life, only as a soldier to the Night King.

His mind drifted to his children, he knew they will be heartbroken if he dies here, but he is also aware that Daenerys will be there for the three female dragons.

 _She will be a mother to them..._

Daenerys... Would she cry for him? Maybe so, and it pains him to think that he will be causing that heartbreak.

"Your Grace..." Gendry called out to Jon. "We are surrounded, and they will start attacking once the lake is frozen enough."

"I know." Jon had no options anymore, but to die fighting. "We will fight as much as we can."

"I am aware. Before I die, I just want to confess something. I knew Arya, before. We fled King's Landing together, when she was hunted by the white cloaks as a hostage and I was hunted for my lineage, but I did not know about it at that time."

Jon was surprised he knew Arya. But he supposes, apples do not fall far from the tree. Stags and Wolves are known to be bound by fate, maybe it is the same for both Gendry and Arya.

"I want to properly apologize to her, for abandoning her when she needed me the most. It will be the only thing I will regret the most for the rest of my life."

Jon saw that Gendry's friendship with Arya is genuine and he was happy his sister was able to find someone who holds her dear aside from family.

All of them remained where they are for hours. As if waiting for their doom. In that time of waiting, Thoros of Myr died due to the injuries he suffered. Some of the men who came with them also died. The only ones remaining were the 6 of them.

The Hound threw a brick of ice, it clattered on the ground, indicating that the lake is not frozen anymore. All of them prepared for battle.

Wights surrounded them, attacked them like wild animals. They tried to fend off, but they were swarmed. Jon ordered them to fall back, until they are on a hill, nowhere to go.

All of them looked at Jon with one word they have in their minds: it is only a matter of time before they are overwhelmed, swarmed and defeated.

A sigh left Jon as he braced himself for what is to come. He was resigned to this fate, resigned to die fighting for the living when all of the sudden, a burst of fire came from above.

Jon looked up and saw three large dragons flying, spitting fire to the undead army. Drogon descended to where they are whilst Rhaegal and Viserion are in the air, spitting fire.

His eyes met hers. He had questions as to why she came here, but that can happen later. She reached for him and he reached back, ready to climb on Drogon's back, but he took his hand back and helped the others get on Drogon.

Wights came to prevent them from escaping, and Jon remained where he is, helping them escape. His eyes searched for the Night King. He carried a spear, pointed it to the sky and Jon knew what is going to happen.

"No! No!" He shouted. The Night King is targeting Viserion. Jon ran as fast as he could towards the spear, his Valyrian Steel sword ready to intercept it.

The Night King threw the spear. Jon searched for bearings to intercept it, but the spear was thrown too high. As he swings his sword, it did not shatter the spear, but rather, it only caused some cracks, affecting the course of flight.

"Viserion!" Jon shouted, warning the dragon. He dodged too late.

The spear pierced him. The dragon lost its balance, descending from the sky towards the frozen lake with a painful screeched.

Daenerys looked at it, pained seeing her child going down the cold lake with Viserion's blood turning the water into red.

Jon angrily looked at the Night king. The pain he is feeling right now cannot be described by words as he looked at the bloody water. It's as if his own child was hurt, but he had no time to be angry, not when the Night King already has one spear, pointing it to either Rhaegal or Drogon.

No! He won't allow that to happen.

"Go! Leave!" He shouted at Dany. She looked at him as if he had gone crazy but as she saw what he meant, she indeed has to go. Jon ran towards Drogon but was prevented by a swarm of wight, tackling him to the bloody lake.

The sight of Jon's body drowning in the lake made Rhaegal angry. He screeched painfully at the sight.

Tears formed in Daenerys' eyes looking at the lake where Viserion and Jon is. She wanted to save them but she had no time as the Night King is already pointing his spear at them. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she hesitantly ordered Drogon to fly. The spear almost reached them but Drogon was able to dodge. Rhaegal wanted to murder the Night King, but Dany reached out to his mind that they have to go.

Rhaegal roared angrily at his mother, but still followed. He had no choice.

Their group arrived in Eastwatch in no time. During their flight, Dany's eyes did not stop from crying. She just can't.

As soon as the group were in the ship, Daenerys remained in the watchtower accompanied by Ser Jorah.

She remained standing there for hours, looking at the forest down below, hoping to see Jon coming back.

"Your Grace, we have to leave."

"N-Not yet. Just a bit longer." She said.

She waited for another two hours and no sign of Jon nor Viserion. Tears formed in her eyes and resigned to herself and the faith of those she holds dear in her heart.

"Ser Jorah." She called out, trying to muster the courage to be brave, but her tears are proof enough that she is not alright. "Take the men and the captured Wight to King's Landing. Ask Ser Davos to take a route safe for all of you to stay as I try to arrange a meeting to the lords of Westeros."

"Where will you go, Your Grace?"

"I'll go back to Dragonstone for the preparation."

That was all she said as she reached to Drogon and mounted on his back. As they soared to the sky, she gave the Eastwatch and the vast snow land one last look before flying away.

She vowed to herself that she will destroy that army, avenging Jon and Viserion. She will not stop until they are all gone and pay for taking her child and her King away from her.

 **AN: I can already feel how you guys are plotting to kill me for killing both**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Again, this chapter might contain major spoilers, so if you have not watched Episode 6, you might get spoiled.**

"Rumors had been flying, Your Grace." Qyburn spoke to the Queen, disturbed. Cersei looked curiously at her Hand, questioning of what these rumors are.

"What kind of rumors? I heard so many rumors in my entire life, most of theme are useless."

"They said the King in the North, Jon Snow is not a bastard."

"What, is he a Stark now?" Cersei could care less whether the King in the North is a bastard or not. So long as he does not bend the knee to her and swear fealty, she will see him as an enemy she needs to defeat.

"No, not a Stark. A Targaryen. He revealed his name as Jaehaerys of House Stark and House Targaryen, son to Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." Cersei looked down for a second before facing her Hand. She saw the seriousness in his voice and worry. "There were documents that supported this claim and Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia Martell and wed Lyanna in a secret ceremony."

"And supposed that is true, he will be claiming the throne?" _More enemies..._. Cersei snares at the thought of this man, who was a bastard that turns out to gbe a Targaryen.

"There is no official claim yet, but they said that he sailed to Dragonstone to meet with the Dragon Queen. He brought companions with him."

"Companions?"

"He brought his own dragons with him. Newly hatched, from what I gathered and the entire North are proclaiming him as Dragon Wolf of Winterfell."

The current Queen huffed an irritated sigh at the news. This is not looking well for her army. If they combine six dragons together, it will be her doom. She needs more men to fight for her and one thought came to her mind, a steady alliance with Euron Greyjoy.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Sam, what are you doing?" Gilly asked Samwell Tarly as he took scrolls and books with haste.

"I can't sit here, doing nothing while the Maesters are ignoring what Bran sent!" He exclaimed in an angry tone as he continued to look for more useful scrolls.

Several weeks back, Bran sent a letter to the Maestes, telling them that the Night King is coming but the Maesters shrugged it off as nothing but a crippled boy's imagination. Sam tried to persuade them and stayed here hoping they might listen to him, but alas, the maesters were nothing but fools to believe that Bran is delusional.

"I thought you wanted to be a Maester?" Gilly asked again while following Sam inside the library, on her arms is little Sam.

"Jon sent me here to learn but I am of no use to him if I stay here, so, we will go back to Winterfell. Besides, there are a lot of things I discovered about Valyrian Steel."

Gilly said nothing but followed Sam as he led them to a carriage at the back. He placed the books and scrolls on the carriage then guided Gilly and little Sam on the courage.

With one last look, he turned around and was just disappointed that the Maesters in this place are nothing but confident fools.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Ser Davos." Gendry called out to the old man who kept himself silent the entire time te group arrived with Daenerys. The Onion Knight is as heartbroken as the Queen upon discovering Jon's absence in the people who mounted Drogon.

"What is it?"

"The King - "

"King Jon will come back! He returned from the dead once, he will return once more." Gendry felt sad about how the Onion Knight could not believe what happened. Coming back from the demise seems impossible. Gendry is aware of the King's prowess in battle, a very great swordsman and a fighter but he doubted that he will last long, not with the number of enemies surrounding him.

"I felt guilty that he had to sacrifice himself in such a way just to save all of us."

"Don't talk as if he is dead!" Ser Davos' voice quivered in anger to Gendry. "He will come back. If anyone can survive in the dangerous mission, it will be him."

He spoke with conviction, with dedication you cannot easily see in a man, but Ser Davos believed Jon will come back. He was brought back from the dead, he must have a purpose and he feels like that purpose is yet to be fulfilled.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Jon felt his life being sucked away as he slowly drowns in the cold bloody water.

 _Viserion's blood..._ He told himself. Did Dany escape with the rest of them? He hopes so. Jon's mind was reminded of Rhaegal's piercing roar and he knew the green dragon is angry - angry at seeing his brother pierced by a spear, angry by seeing his chosen rider drowned in the icy water. And Daenerys... Jon vaguely saw the hesitance in her eyes when he shouted they have to leave.

Jon's mind drifted off to one of his dreams, the one with Daenerys as they look to the sky, smiles on their faces as they watched their children fly freely. Unfortunately, that will stay a dream.

 _She was in your dream too, but she never stayed as one..._

His death will leave Sansa, Arya and Bran to lead the Northerners to fight against the Night King, he will be leaving Ghost as well as his children and lastly, he will be leaving Daenerys, all alone as the last Targaryen. Jon remembered Maester Aemon's words: "A Targaryen alone in the world, is a terrible thing." He did not pay attention to those words as it does not concern him. But right now, he should pay attention to those words. He and Daenerys are the last living Targaryens.

Jon tried to think, what will become of Daenerys once he is dead? What will become of him if she is dead? Jon is scared to find the answers and refused to think of any possible answers as well. He knew what will happen. He knew how it will feel to be alone, with no one to understand you. You will be left with people who are loyal to you yet cannot grasp what you really are.

 _No! I can't die here..._ He has to live, not just for himself, but for those who are waiting for him.

With renewed strength, Jon gripped his sword, forced his eyes to open - a sign that he is still alive. He looked at where Viserion is. In that bloody water, he vaguely saw the glowing spear, still attached to his shoulder, almost sucking away Viserion's life. It is like a poison that needs to be removed.

Jon tried to swim to Viserion, but the cold water froze half of his body. He needs fire. He can't die here, both he and Viserion can't die.

With all his will, Jon reached for Viserion's mind, the dragon is almost lifeless.

 _Viserion... Viserion..._

Jon felt the dragon move a little. He is in the brink of death but still responded to Jon.

 _Dracarys..._

Viserion opened his mouth, tried to spit fire, it did in a very short amount of time, it was easily extinguished by the cold water, but the fire was enough to undo the freezing Jon is feeling as of the moment.

He swam to Viserion. Jon can still feel life in the dragon and he can be saved. With all his strength, Jon swung Longclaw, destroying the cursed spear of the Night King. As soon as he did, life begun going back to Viserion's body.

The dragon emerged from the icy water, carrying Jon along the way. As soon as they were on a solid ground, Viserion roared loudly, angry and pained at the same time. He sent raging fire towards the wights.

Jon desperately clung to Viserion's hot body but it is not enough to melt the freezing his body took when they were in that lake, so Jon ordered Viserion to send fire directly to him.

The fire was not as hot as the ones Viserion sent to the wights, but it is warm enough to melt Jon's freezing body. As soon as he was well enough to move, he observed the surroundings and saw that the lake is half melted, the Night King and most of his armies are on the other side, but what caught Jon's eyes is the Night King carrying another spear, pointing at Viserion.

Determined, Jon walked forward, Longclaw ready. It is a challenge against the Night King.

 _Come at me..._ He chanted to himself as he anticipated the spear. The enemy already displayed his prowess, scaring them with his power. Jon will not let the Night King thinks that they are defenseless.

The Night King threw the spear to Jon and as soon as it is within his reach, Jon swung Longclaw, shattering the ice spear.

Their eyes met again. The Night King must be glaring at Jon. He is right to do so because Jon is determined to end this enemy. _You will not win this war easily.. Not as long as I am here._

Jon is tempted to attack the Night King, but he has to go. He will not be enough to fight against it, but the least he could do is to delay their march. He reached to Viserion's mind, as he ordered him to send fires to the lake itself. As soon as he did, Jon mounted the Dragon and ordered it to fly.

The flight is not easy. The injury Version took is nothing small. They cannot fly straight to Eastwatch, not with Viserion's condition.

Jon surveyed the area, they have to melt more ice in the lake. Once again, Jon ordered Viserion to send fires to the lake, expanding the melted water. This is the least they could do for now.

"Let's get out of here." Jon whispered to Viserion as he saw the Night King pointing another spear, not giving up. He threw it at Jon who once again shattered it to nothingness.

Viserion roared loudly as he started flying towards Eastwatch. As they left the area, Jon vowed to himself that this is not over. He will make sure the next time he sees this enemy, Jon will be piercing his heart with his Valyrian steel sword.

They flew for an hour before Jon ordered Viserion to land on a forest nearby. He has to at least treat the Dragon's bleeding injury. He does not have any herbs that can heal Viserion but there is one thing he could do to stop the bleeding.

With the use of his hands, he took a handful of snow from the ground and shove it to Viserion's injury. It immediately melted but Jon did not stop at that point. He took another one and shoved it to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Viserion cried in pain.

"Just bear with this." His voice is trying to reassure the dragon as he continued to stop the bleeding. It stopped after sometime and Jon was thankful it worked, at least for now. They have at least two days or three before the lake starts freezing again and the Night King will continue to march towards Eastwatch.

For hours, Jon and Viserion constantly took rests between flights, ensuring they still have distance against the Night King. In that time, Viserion has been doing well despite the aching wound and Jon was glad for it. They are an hour away before they reach Eastwatch, and he is secretly hoping that there are still people waiting for them.

Jon is hoping Daenerys is alright, and he is also hoping that everyone safely escaped with the wight. They paid so much for a single enemy soldier.

A grumble escaped Viserion's throat as he might have heard something approaching. Jon readied himself for the worst. The sound of hooves reached his ears and he frowned at the horse and its rider. Who could this be? The rider does not look like a wight nor a White Walker, but a human.

Jon waited for the rider to come over and reveal himself. The revelation is shocking for Jon upon recognizing who the person is.

"Uncle Benjen? I thought you were dead!"

"There is no time to further explain. You have to go and prepare now. They are coming."

"What?"

"His entire army will be coming. Undeads giants, large spiders we have heard in the books, mammoths and any living creature that he could revive is marching with him. You have to warn everyone."

Jon can't believe what he just heard. Those creatures were just in their books, only exist to scare children, but right now, they will be coming to their home, knocking on their doors.

"What about you?"

"I'll try to delay them as much as I can. You take your dragon now and leave."

"All alone?" Jon cannot bear to leave his uncle alone. "Just come with me."

"I can't. I am half dead Jon, but I fight for the living."

Jon fell silent. It pains him how he cannot do anything to save his uncle from this demise. He knew it will get him killed, but his uncle is right. He must go. With a dreaded feeling, he mounted Viserion.

"You might have your mother's hair, but some of your features came from your father. They say he is a beautiful man, that explains why you are too pretty for a lad."

Both of them shared a smile, but it soon turned sad and grim as Jon ordered Viserion to fly, leaving Benjen Stark alone. So many lives lost in this war and this might be the cause of human extinction. They had no choice but to fight. Fight for their survival.

The flight did not take too long and Jon was glad to see the Eastwatch, but as he surveyed the sky, no sign of Drogon or Rhaegal. They must have left the castle. As Jon looked to the ground, he saw the ship they used in sailing here.

He ordered Viserion to go down the shore.

At the sight of the dragon and its rider, Ser Davos can't help but quiver in excitement.

"Your Grace! You survived!"

The others slowly walked towards Jon, staring at him wit disbelief. No one, none of them thinks he will survive that fall, not when he is surrounded by the whole army, but here he is, standing before them and survived the fall. If he won against death before, then he will most likely survive it the second time.

"It looks like luck is always in your side, King Crow." Tormund greeted Jon with a hug. Surviving alone in the mob of undead people is a feat too impossible for just anyone, but Jon is not just anyone.

"The Queen already left, heartbroken." Ser Jorah Mormont spoke to Jon. He knew what feelings the Queen has for this man and Jorah is aware he cannot change it. He had never seen the Queen cry for a man like she did when she patiently waited for hours for this man to return.

Jon nodded solemnly at Ser Jorah.

"Did she go home?" How ironic. Winterfell, the North has been Jon's home for years before he joined the Night's Watch, but he had never felt truly home in that place, not when he is treated like an outsider by other people. Dragonstone... He stayed there for weeks, and it felt natural for him to call it home.

 _Maybe she is your home..._

"Yes, with Drogon and Rhaegal. She ordered me to bring the captured wight to King's Landing with Ser Davos' guidance for a safe route while she prepares for sending invitations to all lords and ladies of Westeros." Jon admires Dany for thinking rationally for the good of realm. She is a good Queen and Westeros needs someone like her.

"Ser Davos, I trust you will oversee the journey."

"Of course, Your Grace." The Onion Knight agreed with no hesitation. Miracles happened to this King and he will forever engrave his feats and cavalry in his mind.

"Gendry, after this meeting is over, I want you to go back to Dragonstone. There is something I'd like you to forge."

Robert Baratheon's bastard son looked curious at Jon, wondering what it might be he is asking from him, but nonetheless, he nodded at the King. No one should refuse the King.

"I'll be flying back to Dragonstone. I wish you safe journey." Jon eagerly mounted Viserion who was delighted upon hearing Dragonstone.

They will be going home...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Daenerys landed on the hill, the same hill where she departed with three dragons... three, and now, she came back with two.

She fought the urge to cry once again, but it seems her tears had mind of its own, wishing to flow freely on her cheeks, signaling the sorrow she felt inside. She dismounted from Drogon's back and tried to reach to Rhaegal who is also mourning from the loss of his chosen rider - a rider who died before knowing how it feels to fly to the sky.

"Your Grace..." It was Tyrion's voice. Daenerys looked at her Hand, eyes visible of tears.

Tyrion looked at the two dragon, his expression immediately tells Daenerys that he knew what happened.

"Just let me be for a moment. I will be going back inside. Can you send the three dragons here?" Daenerys needs to tell them personally. She can't imagine how they will react with this kind of news. She promised to bring their father back alive, but here she is, returning empty handed and lost one of her own children.

It did not take too long for Daenerys to witness the three small dragons flying towards her, with Ghost running not far behind. She tried bracing herself for what is to come.

The three dragons looked at Dany with expecting look in their eyes and in that moment, Daenerys' eyes began to shed more tears. She can't tell them, for telling them and bring them words of what happened, she is internally accepting the tragic fate Viserion and Jon met.

"I - " She tried forming words in her mouth, but what came were sobs "I'm sorry..." She whispered to herself. She is not sure if she is asking for forgiveness to Jon's children, or to Rhaegal or to herself, or even to both Viserion and Jon. She is not sure anymore.

She sat on the ground, all graces gone as she cried like she had never done before. Daenerys is resigned to the fate of losing them when she heard a familiar screech of a dragon. It did not belong to Drogon nor Rhaegal. It came from above. She looked up and saw dragon flying above them, screeching in delight and on dragon's back sits a man she knew too well.

Her tears of sorrow was replaced with tears of happiness as they all waited for the dragon to descend. The dragons with her roared simultaneously, welcoming them and even Ghost howled at their arrival.

Viserion bowed to his mother and she gladly hugged the huge dragon's head.

"My child... You survived." There is no words to describe Daenerys' happiness seeing Viserion alive and well. There is a wound on his shoulder, a heavy reminder of what the Night King did to him.

Jon slowly descended from Viserion's back. Their eyes met and more tears streamed down from her lilac eyes. Without hesitation, she ran to him and almost tackled him to the ground. She hugged him as tight as she could, feeling him in her embrace as if trying to process if he is real or not.

"I thought I lost both of you."

Jon hugged her. A hug he had never felt before. It was warm and welcoming.

He vaguely remembers the hugs his siblings - cousins - gave him, it was nothing like this and neither is Ygritte's. Those embrace he felt from them seemes too different, as if he knew that he is not home.

But her hug, it was as if he had come home... _truly_ come home.

"It would take more than that to kill both of us." She was one of the reasons why he found the will to live and fight for his life.

Dany let him go to study his face, the same pretty lad's face she had come to love. With no hesitation, she crossed the distance between them, tasting his own lips against hers and it felt natural, as if it was always meant to be.

Jon responded with so much passion. The kiss made him complete, as if it filled the holes in his life. It made him forget everything around them...

As both gasped for breath, letting go of each other, Jon smiled and said:

"I'm home."

 **AN: Hello folks! So, this chapter answers your questions. I won't be killing Jon Snow. Why should I? He's my favorite man and this story almost revolves around him, so he will definitely come back. As for Viserion, I have to deal with the show as it is. Not gonna kill him off, besides, if he will be gone, who's going to mate with Daena? Like, duh? LOL**

 **I just added some drama right there, which is why I let Dany think they are dead.**

 **As for seeing the scars, that will happen later on, not now. I ship Gendrya, who else does? :) Let me know what you think…**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I just watched Ep6 and I still cried after watching it. Then I saw the preview of the season finale, which totally made me cry too. It is already ending... We have to wait for a year or maybe more before seeing the last season of GOT.**

 **Anyways, time for the story...**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"I guess death hates you, so much that it brought you tremendous luck to survive such impossible feat." Tyrion told Jon as soon as he sees him in the war council room. Daenerys looked at her Hand, glaring at the mention of Jon's near-death experience even the three dragons present felt uncomfortable, as if they understood the meaning of those words.

The three dragons did not leave Jon's side ever since he arrived. They must have missed him terribly, insisting on accompanying Jon and Daenerys inside the war council room. Good thing that everyone present are used to seeing them otherwise, they would be concerned of the presence of three small beasts. They are larger than Jon imagined them to be. They could not fit on Ghost's back anymore.

As for Ghost, he stayed with Jon as well, lying on his feet, feeling his presence. The direwolf is satisfied to be near its Master, and Jon is satisfied as well. He was very thankful Ghost is as loyal as ever. His presence calms Jon, especially in a very tight situation.

"Let's take it as a good thing. Ser Davos and Ser Jorah are sailing to King's Landing with the wight. We have to arrange the meeting as soon as possible." Jon spoke. He supposed it is really a good thing death hates him, letting him live to see another day, and face the dead enemy sometime soon.

"If we are to send invitation to Cersei, she will most likely see it as a trap and in return will set one of her own against us." Lord Varys spoke. He might not know Cersei too well, but he knew her enough to conclude how the Mad Queen's mind works. She will not hesitate to kill anyone who stands in her way. Blowing the sept is a solid proof of what kind of person she is.

Everyone knew Lord Varys spoke the truth, but they have to make this gathering happen. They cannot risk wasting time squabbling against each other when they all should be united as one force against the Night King.

"We shall send invitation to the houses to come to King's Landing for this gathering, sealed by both King Jon and Queen Daenerys." Tyrion spoke. "Cersei might be setting a trap, which is why we should also be prepared in case that happens." he looked at Daenerys, asking for her opinion regarding this matter. After all, it will be her forces they will rely on as Jon's forces are in the North. It will take too much time before they arrive in King's Landing.

"The Unsullied has returned victorious against the trap Euron Greyjoy set. They are ready at your command." Missandei spoke to Dany, her voice is quite delighted that Grey Worm returned safely. Daenerys has not asked Missandei of what many things she spoke of, but the Dragon Queen thinks her relationship with Grey Worm is progressing well.

"Half and half. Half of the Unsullied and half of Dothraki will come to King's Landing with us, stationed near Dragon Pit, near enough in case Cersei will pull her own trap."

"She will see the prowess of your army by then. This might make her cooperate well with us." Tyrion said, hoping that his sister will truly set aside the conquest for the throne in favor of fighting against the real enemy, but deep in his mind, he is also aware of the possibility she will not adhere to their pleas.

 _She might decide to kill me the moment she sees me._

"That will not be enough to intimidate her." Dany spoke then looked at Jon. They had a silent agreement on what needs to be done, albeit Jon's hesitance. "She needs to see the dragons."

Tyrion and Varys both looked at Daenerys, perturbed at her decision. Bringing dragons is imposing and aggressive. Cersei might feel threatened enough to shout a command to attack them. Both men are also afraid that Daenerys will once again decide to take measures to her hands by burning people alive.

"Your Grace, with all respect - "

"She does not need to see all of them at once." Jon spoke, cutting Tyrion's words. "We will not burn the city to the ground. We are not going in this gathering to attack the King's Landing and take the throne." Jon can read Tyrion's mind right now. He wanted to avoid bloodshed - Fire and Blood - and Jon does not want to see it as well. He is scared of seeing it, people burning, screams of pain, he would like to avoid it as much as possible. His children will not be burning any innocent people, he vowed that to himself, but worse comes to worst, they will burn enemy soldiers.

"Three dragons. She needs to see three." Dany looked at Tyrion and began speaking. "Jon and I will fly to King's Landing with Drogon and Rhaegal."

"And the third one?" Lord Varys asked. Jon looked at Daenerys and he saw her eyes glint with mischief and amusement as she looks at Lord Tyrion. He is confused as to what she finds amusing, but as soon as she spoke again, he immediately knew why.

"You will take one of the smaller dragons with you."

"And which one would that be?" Tyrion asked before sipping on his wine.

"Daena." Tyrion choked on his wine upon the mention of the name of the dragon. Jon tried not to stifle a laughter, even Missandei and Lord Varys are hiding their smiles at Tyrion's reaction.

Jon and Dany looked at each other as if they shared a joke only known to them.

"Is that the blue one?" He asked Daenerys. When she did not answer, he looked at Jon for answers.

Tyrion knew too well that the red dragon is hostile to anyone except to her sisters, to Ghost, to the three large dragons and to Jon and Dany. She likes no one else aside from those who were mentioned.

Daena flew from Jon's side to Daenerys, asking for affection. This relatively answered Tyrion's question. He looked nervously at Daenerys, frowning as he tried to form coherent words to convince her not to let the red dragon accompany him to the Dragon Pit.

"If we are to bring one small dragon, then might as well let the blue one - Vaera - accompany me. I-I like her better, seems unlikely to burn me alive." His words were whispered. It seems Daena understood Tyrion's words as she screeched at him. The dwarf looked at Daenerys, pleading with his eyes as he tried to signal her that he fears Daena.

"If we are to intimidate them, Vaera is the least of choice. Although she is also wild, but she is far too likable for them to be intimidated. Right, Jon?" Daenerys looked at Jon, smiling in amusement, encouraging him to take her side. As Jon looked at Tyrion with pleading eyes, he almost pitied the Lord Hand for being the receiving end of the Queen's torture.

A sigh left Jon as he once again looked at Tyrion's pleading eyes.

"Well - " He trailed his own sentence, cannot decide which side to take. He really pities the Lord Hand being accompanied by Daena.

"Right, Jon?" Jon looked at Dany, telling him to take her side. As he looked into that lilac eyes, he knew he stands no chance at all.

"S-She has a fair point." Jon looked at Tyrion with an apologizing gaze as he cannot take his side. "Vaera is very tame, even for a dragon." Tyrion felt defeated. He does not want to bring the red one who will most likely eat him alive before they even set foot in the Dragon Pit. Just seeing the glares Daena sends to Tyrion, the dwarf is already nervous as it is.

"Alright, I understand we are to intimidate them. Since Vaera is not an option, how about the gold one?" Tyrion does not want to give up. If he has options left, he will gladly take it.

Upon hearing Tyrion's suggestion, Jon can't help but smile in amusement this time. Daenerys shares the same knowing smile, as if Tyrion signed his own doom for suggesting in taking Rhaea instead of Daena. Missandei stifled a laugh at that, sharing the same joke, after all they knew that while Rhaea is quiet at most times, she will not give warning to those she deemed as a threat. No screech and no roar, only fire will be the last thing her prey will see.

"The Gold one? You want to bring Rhaea with you?" Jon asked Tyrion, making sure he is serious of the choice. The Lord Hand looked at Jon and Daenerys - his torturers - with a frown and doubt.

"Is that a bad choice?"

"See for yourself."

Rhaea looked at Tyrion who was pleading that the Gold Dragon will like him enough not to screech at him. She did not screech threateningly at him, an action he was glad for, but instead, she opened her mouth at Tyrion, inevitably showing him the gathered fire in her throat, ready for release at any point. He almost had a heart attack seeing the fire in her throat.

Daenerys looked at Tyrion, raised an eyebrow as if daring him to contradict her choice of dragon. He is defeated.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you both are sadistic rulers trying to feed a dwarf to your dragons."

"Don't worry, Lord Tyrion. We will have Ghost accompany you. He will keep Daena in place." Jon said.

"Great. Now one red dragon that is most likely to burn or eat me alive accompanied by a huge direwolf, what could go wrong?"

For the first time in a while, all of them laughed genuinely despite their current circumstances.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"You didn't go to Jon's invitation." Arya spoke at Sansa. She paid her a visit in her chambers as soon as she heard the word that Jon and Daenerys sent invitation to all powerful houses for a gathering, a feat too impossible.

"I sent Brienne with Podrick to the gathering. The will represent me in that gathering."

Arya looked at her, trying to read what is in her mind. Sansa felt it and she grew uncomfortable with her stares, as if Arya is trying to dig her darkest secrets.

"If I am right, Jon and the Dragon Queen's army will march here in the North for the upcoming war against the forces of dead army."

"It is hard to believe we will battle against creatures only existed in the books." Sansa replied.

"You think he is lying? Jon, I mean?"

"No, he is not a liar but - "

"But you just don't believe in him. Who do you believe then, Sansa? Littlefinger?"

Sansa frowned at Arya at the mention of Littlefinger.

"Did you know where I took the letter? It came from him. I wonder how he got his hands on that letter? Judging from his scheming personality, the letter will serve many purpose for him, for example, a purpose of holding it against you."

Sansa's heart skipped upon hearing what Arya is saying.

"Why does he have it? You're lying."

"I am not lying. I would never lie about it. He holds so many secrets in his palm, cards he will play just to get what he wanted the most. Tell me, Sansa, what does he really want?"

Arya's eyes are full of coldness, so cold Sansa couldn't see if it is the same Arya she knew. It was scary seeing her eyes look like a predator, ready to pounce any chance she will get.

But aside from her eyes, it was her words that scared Sansa. Littlefinger... She knew the man cannot be trusted.

"The Iron Throne. He pictures himself sitting on the Iron Throne with me standing beside him." she does not know why she told Arya what Littlefinger wants. Arya can use it against her, but she is still family. She would like to believe Arya will not do anything drastic to put their family into a difficult situation.

"I see..." Arya smiled, amused and satisfied of Sansa's answers. "That explains most of his actions from the past."

"What do you mean?" Sansa felt like Arya is not telling her everything she needs to know about Littlefinger. There must be something she discovered about the man for her to say those words.

"You will know soon enough. I don't have enough evidence as of the moment, but the moment I do, I will tell you."

"You have been investigating, aren't you?"

"I have. Perhaps we can make the investigation faster, if you let me borrow your face." Arya drew closer to Sansa, looking at her face and studying it, as if she plans to rip it away from her. "Your face is all I need..."

Sansa's heart quickens. She does not know how Arya plans to borrow her face and how exactly that will help her in achieving her goals, but she is curious to know. Perhaps there is only one way to find out...

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Hmm, a gathering? Do they think I am foolish enough to attend in this gathering they speak of?" Cersei was outraged as soon as she received the word of invitation from King Jon and Queen Daenerys.

"It appears that they formed a solid alliance if they freely called each other King and Queen, perhaps marriage." Qyburn spoke of possibilities and these types of possibilities will not be good for them. Father and Mother of Dragons, Dragon King and Dragon Queen. These are the worst enemies right now, especially if they have six dragons.

"This is a trap! To lure us and take the throne! I will not allow it! The throne is mine and no one will take it away from me." Cersei would like to drink a wine, but because she is pregnant, she can't. She took a gulp of water instead, to ease the rage inside her.

"We can't risk being seen as cowards. Daenerys did not take the throne yet because she is afraid of burning innocent people, a potential action that we can use against her. If she were to take the throne with her dragons, burn this city, people will see her like her father. She will not do it."

Cersei looked at Qyburn, trying to process his wisdom. Perhaps he is right. The people will be Cersei's own defense should Daenerys decides to make a move.

"We should accept it and hear what they have to say." Jaime said to Cersei. He is afraid that her stubbornness will cause them their doom. He saw the might of one dragon - One - and they have more in their disposal.

At first, Daenerys has two more, but with the claim of Jaehaerys Targaryen - Jon Snow as what people knew him before - that makes it 6 dragons in total.

"We can defeat their dragons. The weapons are ready to take them out." Cersei insisted.

"Bronn used the weapon and it did not do much damage. Before we can inflict enough damage to one dragon to make it incapable of moving, the others would have made their move to kill off our armies. One downed dragon, but we have 5 more to kill. Do you understand the odds of the situation?" Jaime wanted Cersei to understand that they cannot win the war. He wanted to suggest bending the knee and surrender the Iron Throne to them to avoid casualties, but she will not do it.

She loves being in power and being above all just to surrender it easily.

"You sound like you are siding them." Cersei said accusingly, looking at Jaime with questioning stare. She will not accept it should Jaime starts to side with the enemy! No, he is hers.

"I am not siding with them. I am pointing out the odds of the situation."

"Perhaps, we should follow his words, Your Grace." Qyburn spoke, indicating to accept the invitation for the gathering. Cersei gave Jaime one last look before looking at Qyburn.

"I supposed so. But not without my army, in case she decides to attack with her forces." Qyburn nodded as he began writing a letter to Dragonstone, informing them of Queen Cersei's acceptance to the gathering.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Viserion grumbled in his throat as Jon and Dany applied herbs that will heal his wound. Daenerys asked the maesters to make a medicine for Viserion but none of them can apply it to the dragon for fear of being eaten alive.

"Cersei is being too confident to accept the invitation too quickly." Dany voiced out. Two days after they sent the invitation, they all received word from King's Landing stating Cersei accepts the invitation. "She dares to call herself Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men!" Her outburst startled the smaller dragons, even Jon is startled, but quite amused seeing her temper rise.

"Didn't we make preparations in case she decides to set a trap against us?" Jon applied more herbs to Viserion as he was speaking.

"I am tempted to bring the whole army to make sure she knows who she is dealing with." Jon laughed a little seeing her temper rise again. She really is a dragon, a wild one but with a good heart. She might be tempted to take King's Landing with the help of her dragons but she is not doing so because she is afraid of getting innocent citizens in the crossfire. Jon appreciated it, it only shows she is not mad unlike how people describe her.

"We will try to convince her, the wight we captured will be enough of a proof of what is coming and if what Uncle Benjen said is true, there are more animals in that army. A herd of turned animals." Jon felt sorrow remembering his Uncle. He saw his face, pale, almost like a dead man, but unlike the wights the Night King turned, he is still sane - he still fights for the living, but it is only a matter of time before he meets his doom, all alone in that dark barren land.

Daenerys' eyes looked sad once she heard Jon spoke of his Uncle. She knew what he is feeling right now, another family member lost, but he cannot properly mourn for it due to many things he must focus on.

"What does he have on his side?"

"Giants, mammoths, polar bears, everything that is dead. I can't imagine it but should Viserion have died in that lake, the Night King will undoubtedly turn him into a wight." Daenerys' heart pained at the mere thought of one of his children killed then being turned into a soldier.

"We will not let that happen." Daenerys said. She stroked Viserion's head, feeling his scales on her fingertips.

"No, we will prevent that from happening. They need protection." Jon said, looking at Viserion's wound, a painful reminder of what the Night King can do. "The Night King uses an iced spear - a spear that can be shattered by Valyrian Steel or Dragon Glass."

Daenerys' eyes were full of curiosity upon hearing his words.

"What do you mean?"

"They need an armor. Dragon Glass Armor. I already asked Gendry to come back here in Dragonstone. I will ask him to make Dragon Glass armors for the six dragons."

"Six? You are also sending the other three?"

Jon does not want to, but he must.

"Once the war starts, they will be big enough to fight and if what you said is true, then they will most likely grow large enough for a human to ride on their backs. They will fight. Besides, we can use their aggressiveness, specially Daena and Rhaea's."

Both of them smiled. They both knew that Daena is very aggressive and Rhaea is a bold and quick one to attack.

"And Vaera? She is too likable, too comfortable to anyone at all." Dany spoke with worries. Although she does not doubt that Vaera will attack, she doubts that she will not be strong enough to fight, not when she had seen what the Night King is capable of.

"She will be fine. You do not have to worry too much, My Queen."

"I will always worry, My King."

They both smiled at each other then looked up to the sky, to see six dragons flying freely.

In Jon's mind, he was glad he fought to live because if he hadn't, he wouldn't be able to see and feel this particular dream come true.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey people! Season Finale is coming... I am depressed, emotionally traumatized by what is happening. Anyways, I have good news for those who hate Littlefinger. I already have a good way for him to die... LOL.**

 **I'd love to see Tyrion nervous about Daena the red dragon.**

 **Forgive me if the description of the scene is not good, I am not familiar with the structure of King's Landing, so... yeah.**

 **Okay, time for story**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Tyrion kept staring at the red dragon as if he knew she will jump on him as soon as he lets his guard down. The travel by the sea was smooth, the wind is kind enough not to send storms, as if it somehow knew that they are in a dire need of good wind, but regardless of their smooth sailing, Tyrion's not comfortable - far from it. No one will be comfortable enough if there is a dragon who set her eyes on you.

"She likes you." Lord Varys spoke, furthering the torture of Tyrion. He looked at the bald man with a glare, as if asking if he is pulling his leg but the eunuch only shrugged, too amused to care for the deadly glare.

"Does it look like she likes me? She is about to eat me! What would you do if you were in my situation?"

"Keep calm, of course."

"Easier said than done."

With one look, he gazed at the red dragon who was flying above their ship. Ghost is currently lying on deck, too disturbed with their sailing. Seems like he hates the sea, he must have been longing for the forest where he can freely hunt and run around.

It is a matter of time before they reach the shore of King's Landing. Tyrion is hoping everything will go well, and if possible, no bloodshed. He is not ready to see the demise the Lanisters might face should they offend the Dragon Queen. The Dragon King, they can offend, he is a patient man, like a Stark, patient, honorable and despite having the blood of the dragon, there is still a wolf in there, but Daenerys, she is a pure dragon. She will not hesitate to burn anyone alive and that is what Tyrion is afraid of...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Ser Davos and Ser Jorah met with Tyrion and Varys in their rendezvous point. Tyrion told them of what Jon and Daenerys planned to do. Theon remained quiet on the side, listening to their conversation.

"Such a bold action. But I must agree with them. This is a necessity." Ser Davos spoke then looked at the red dragon beside Ghost. Unlike Drogon, her scales were of pure blood red, with hints of white scales all over her body. Ser Davos took a piece of meat from their provisions. "Daena..." He called the red dragon and tossed the meat to her which she eagerly ate. She looked at Ser Davos, asking for more and he complied. Surprisingly, she did not screech at him, much to Tyrion's dismay.

"We should all be preparing for the gathering. Keep your guards up for any trap to come." Tyrion said, then leads the forces to march in front of Dragon Pit. The Unsullied started marching in their designated positions, forming ranks as they continued marching. They had prepared the wight on a cage covered by cloth. The Hound and Gendry were guarding the captured wight as they marched towards Dragon Pit. The rest of their group went back to Winterfell for another great gathering as it will be the center of command for the coming war against the Night King.

As they approached Dragon Pit, they saw the Lannister army on standby, ready to take action. They must be preparing for any trap as well.

Somewhere in Dragon Pit, Bronn and Jaime watched as the enemy's armies took their positions, Unsullied in an organized ranks with the Dothraki Horde in front, almost tempting the Lannisters to attack them. Their wild nature and aggressive provocations are enough to intimidate the armored soldiers, especially those who knew what happened in Highgarden.

"We will be fool if we are to attack an army as large as that. How many men do you have?" Bronn asked Jaime.

"More than half of what they have." The Kingslayer looked at the army nervously. They cannot win with the men they have and if the enemy decides to use dragons, they are done for.

"I think she has more men than this. The Dragon Queen must have only brought half of his army." Bronn said in a thoughtful manner. Jaime looked at him as if asking for validation of those words. Bronn's words are not impossible, and if it is really true, then the Lanisters have less than half of what they had as of the moment.

Jaime looked at the field once again and immediately recognized four figures approaching Dragon Pit. He recognized the four figures. One of them is his brother, Tyrion and the other is Lord Varys. Beside them is the largest direwolf they had ever seen in their entire life, as white as a snow. It must be Jon's direwolf. And above the four figures was a small dragon, as red as blood screeching at the Lanister army with threats. It might be small, but Jaime does not doubt its capabilities to burn soldiers.

"That is a bloody direwolf! And a bloody dragon! Why did they bring a small one?"

"If I didn't know better, I would be thinking you are wishing they will bring the large one." Jaime muttered to Bronn.

"I will not be fighting the Dragon Queen no more. Not with those bloody dragons." Bronn is aware of what one dragon - one fucking dragon can do against soldiers. He prefers not to face the same fate once again.

Tyrion, Davos, Jorah and Varys remained where they are, proudly looking at the Lannister armies. Tyrion looked at the watchtower of Dragon Pit and saw Jaime standing beside Bronn.

"It seems family reunion is really inevitable." He murmured to himself. The bloodriders carries the sigil of Targaryen while Ser Davos took it to himself to carry the sigil very different from the Stark and Targaryen.

It is a sigil of Targaryen three headed dragon - as red as blood, with the head of a white direwolf facing the other side and words were embedded to the cloth: Ice and Fire. A perfect sigil combining two of the most powerful houses of Westeros, two unification of bloodlines that seems impossible. ( **Check the profile pic, I just took that from the internet since I don't know how to draw**.)

Before their group reached the entrance to Dragon Pit, they were met with two figures carrying the sigil of House Stark. Tyrion is familiar with the man beside the big woman.

"Podrick." He greeted his former squire, the one who saved his life at the battle of Blackwater Bay.

"Lord Tyrion." Podrick grew from the time Tyrion last seen him. He appears timid, but not as worse as before.

"Lady Sansa sent us to this gathering to represent House Stark." All eyes turned to Brienne of Tarth, sitting proudly on her own horse.

"King Jon will be arriving shortly with Queen Daenerys." Ser Davos answered Brienne. Her eyes darted to the sigil Ser Davos is carrying. Neither a Stark nor a Targaryen. As she surveyed the area once more, she saw Jon's direwolf, Ghost and a red dragon, larger than the last time Brienne saw it in Winterfell. She looked up and saw Jaime Lannister standing on the watchtower, gazing down at all of them.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Tyrion spoke. He commanded his horse to move forward. Ser Davos, Ser Jorah, The Hound, Gendry, Theon and some of the bloodriders followed them. The armies they brought remained still, waiting for any orders should the enemy start to attack.

Brienne and Podrick followed them, entering the Dragon Pit. As soon as they were in front of the entrance, they dismounted their respective horses and finally entered Dragon Pit. They were greeted by Jaime Lannister and Ser Bronn of the Blackwater Bay along with a few Lannister soldiers.

Jaime's face were solemn upon looking at Tyrion, conflicted as to what he should be feeling right now. He should be thankful that Tyrion is not encouraging Daenerys to attack King's Landing and gave them a chance for a surrender - a chance that Cersei will never take no matter what Jaime says.

Jaime's eyes landed on Brienne, they had briefly nodded at each other, as a form of acknowledgment for the some sort of friendship they shared before. Then, his eyes landed on the huge direwolf, and to the flying dragon above them. It might not be as huge as the one Jaime saw at Highgarden, but he knew that it is as fierce.

The dragon screeched at them as it landed in front of Tyrion and Ser Davos. They did not dare to move a muscle as one false move, it will be their doom. Ghost hummed in his throat and the dragon seemed to have calmed down.

"Intimidating enemies, aren't we?" Bronn walked with Tyrion. They had been in good terms even after Tyrion became the hand of the Queen.

"Trust me, it is not my idea."

All of them walked towards the center where the seats are situated, very perfect for a gathering of leaders. Tyrion saw Cersei walking to the center with Qyburn - her Hand - as well as the Mountain.

The Hound glared at his brother, his brother's existence is a very painful reminder of his past, the scars he still had and the nightmares every time he remembers those memories.

Tyrion started walking, Cersei's eyes are on him, glaring as if she wanted to drill into his heart and kill him this instant. He held his ground, no matter how painful it is for a family member to hate him, he has more important things to accomplish, more things to do rather than weeping for a spilled milk. He sat across Cersei, Ser Jorah and Ser Davos right behind him, standing while Ghost followed, sitting on the ground in front of an empty chair, as if claiming a seat for his master. Daena, the wild red dragon sat on the very chair itself, screeching at Cersei and Qyburn - like she knew that the people in front of her were enemies.

Cersei glared at the dragon, but there is evident fear upon the sight of the magnificent beast.

"What a great gathering this is!" One voice resonated as loud as it could that took everyone's attention. It was the arrival of Euron Greyjoy, the current king of Iron Islands. He outstretched his hands, like an arrogant king he is, signifying his arrival. All eyes were on him as he gazed at his nephew, smiling like a maniac, enjoying the fear in Theon's eyes. "And I did not expect to see you here, my beloved nephew. How is your swim? Must be fantastic for you to survive."

Theon glared at his uncle, there is hate, fear and anxiety in his eyes. Davos pitied him for it. It must be painful to endure everything he experienced from the hands of Ramsay Bolton and now, to Euron Greyjoy.

"Where is my sister?"

"Oh, sweet Yara? Don't worry, I did not kill her, not yet. But she is my prisoner, tortured below decks. Do you want to know how much blood she spilled?"

Theon walked to attack Euron, but the soldiers prevented him from doing so. His reaction brought a wide smile in Euron's lips, looking down at his nephew suffering like a useless fool who cannot save his own sister. Euron gave Theon a mocking smile before stepping on the platform, smiling lovingly at Cersei. Jaime's expression grew stern at the presence of Euron Greyjoy.

There had been reports of the engagement of Euron and Cersei Lannister. Tyrion is not sure what Jaime thinks of it.

Euron's eyes darted to Tyrion and his group, and naturally to the beasts lying in front of him, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Is this the dragon I have heard so many tales about? Too small, I wonder how it can burn people alive? The fire must be so cold it could not burn anything." Euron laughed loudly, an action Daena took as an insult.

Daena roared at Euron, mouth widely opened with gathered fire, pointing at Euron itself. Guards started to take position in protecting their king, and even the Mountain stepped in front of Cersei in case the dragon sets them on fire.

"Daena." Ser Davos tried to calm the dragon, warning her not to fire. They are thankful she did not, but her threatening screeches did not seize.

"Daena is easily offended. I suggest you don't offend her any more than you have, because we might not be able to prevent her from burning you alive the second time you did." Ser Davos told Euron, he paid not heed to the titles of this barbarian. An arrogant fool.

He huffed in annoyance as he took his designated seat beside Cersei. Brienne of Tarth, as an envoy representing House Stark, sat next to Tyrion. She is not foolish enough to take a sit next to the easily offended dragon.

Right across them were Euron, next to Cersei. Jaime sat next to the Queen with Qyburn at the back of them standing next to the Mountain. Ser Davos did not take a sit, as he is not a leader, but an adviser. He stood at Daena's back, next to Ser Jorah and Lord Varys. They stood proud in front of Cersei and her companions. She looked their way, sneering at them.

All of them took their seat, looking around as if they are expecting a trap. Cersei sneered upon looking at the empty chairs beside Tyrion.

"And where is your Dragon King and Queen? Don't tell me they intend to make us wait long?" Cersei's voice is cold and authoritative, acting like a queen she is. Ser Davos and the others looked at her with cold demeanor.

"They will be here any moment. You will know once they arrived." Tyrion spoke as soon as he did, a strong flap of wings were heard above Dragon Pit followed by screeches of two large Dragons. Tyrion stood from her seat and even Brienne stood, waiting for the dragons to land.

All eyes were on the two large creatures, black and green. Jaime's face were solemn as he stares at the Black Dragon. He can still remember that day when the Dragon rode to ambush his army inflicting damages so large it is not repairable.

The two dragons screeched at anyone, threatening not to make a move. They slowly walked towards the center. Atop the two dragons were Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow - no he is no longer a Snow, but a Targaryen. Jaehaerys Targaryen.

Dany and Jon descended from their rides, looking at the faces of the people in Dragon Pit. Daenerys' eyes locked on the woman who dared to wore a crown in front of them, the pretending queen of Seven Kingdoms. Smile graced her lips upon seeing the fear in Cersei's eyes. She is right to fear the dragons.

Jon nodded at Tyrion and Ser Davos as he and Daenerys walked together to take a seat at the gathering. He smiled upon seeing Ghost and Daena waiting for them. Daena flew away from the seat and stood on the table beside it.

Daenerys stared coldly at Cersei, her crown shining under the heat of the sun.

 _Queen of the Seven Kingdoms..._ She snorted at the thought.

"Who could have thought that a lowly bastard from Winterfell turns out to be a Targaryen bastard." Cersei looked at Jon, measuring his reaction. She must be trying to make him angry so she could gain a pace on her own, turning the tide on her favor. Her mistake is that Jon knew how to handle a temper. Being called a bastard seems more like a compliment to him rather than an insult.

"He's not a bastard. Lyanna and Rhaegar apparently wedded in a secret ceremony, making him a true heir to the iron throne." Tyrion spoke to his sister. Cersei's eyes turned to Daenerys, smiling in a mocking way.

"That means you do not have the strongest claim to the Iron Throne."

"And so do you. Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms belong to **our** family. You do not have the right to wield that crown."

"Family overthrown - "

"The throne and any of that does not matter right now. We have more important matters to discuss. This is not about who should rule This is about survival of everyone!" Everyone fell silent upon hearing Jon's voice. He stood from his seat looking at the great leaders of Westeros.

"Survival? Of what?"

"There is only one war that matters, the Great War against the Others, and it is here." Jon spoke. Cersei looked at him with a mocking smile as she continued.

"You mean a conquest for Iron Throne? Are you planning to have books written for you? It will be an epic story to tell. Is that what you hope for?"

Jon glared at Cersei.

"What I hope for is survival of everyone. We have an enemy North of the Wall. They are coming and we must unite our forces against them."

"Unity? A truce you mean?"

"Yes. A truce for now." Daenerys spoke. Her eyes never left Cersei. She wanted to keep observing her reactions and her words, trying to see a deception behind every words she utters.

 _Untrustworthy..._

Cersei sneered at Daenerys. She knew what the Dragon Queen meant. She knew that once this so-called truce is over, Daenerys' army will take Iron Throne.

"What proof will I have that you will not order your army to take King's Landing from me? You have more men than I do."

"You have our word."

"Your word? Seems unbelievable."

Daenerys looked at Tyrion, telling him that his sister is a stubborn woman not willing to comprehend the words and the situation.

"We have a proof. A proof of what lies beyond the wall, the enemies we should defeat." Tyrion said, eyes locked on Cersei's, pleading for her to listen more. Right at this moment, the Hound brought the caged wight. He unlocked the cage. At first nothing happened until he kicked the cage and the wight they captured ran straight to Cersei.

Everyone is surprised and shocked. They see a monstrous creature they haven't seen before. Almost like a living skeleton. The chain prevented the wight from reaching Cersei.

The wight wildly observed everyone, trying to see which he could attack first. It was the Hound he saw nearby. It started to attack the Hound, but he sliced it in half, yet it did not stopped moving.

Jaime stood from his seat, shocked upon the sight. It was unnerving, terrifying even so. Qyburn also stood from his seat, observing the undead man moving despite being sliced in half. This is when the hound sliced one of its hands, who is still moving. Qyburn picked up the severed hand, his eyes were as wide as it could be looking at a monster.

Jon took the hand from Qyburn.

"These creatures can only be stopped by fire." Ser Davos handed the torch to Jon as he start burning the hand, holding it for everyone to see. "And another way to stop them is Dragon Glass." He took a dagger and stabbed the wight in his heart, killing it.

Everyone fell silent as they stared at the creature presented. Euron stood from his seat, observing it.

"These creatures are dangerous. Can they swim?"

"No." Jon felt disappointed in Euron's question. He already knew what this man will say.

"Then I am going back to Pyke with my fleet." He started walking away from the Dragon Pit. Daenerys temper rises. She stood from her seat then faced the coward Euron Greyjoy.

"Bear in mind that once this is over, we will never forget your cowardice." Those words were enough as a warning to Euron. A clear message that once Daenerys and Jon dealt with this enemy, she will be storming off to Pyke to oust him from his throne.

Euron did not answer and continued to walk away. Jon and Dany looked at each other, understanding that there will be no help coming from Euron. They looked at Cersei, asking for an answer.

"And when this is done, will you be raising your banners to take the crown?" Cersei looked at Jon, demanding an answer. "Or will you forfeit your claim and remain as King in the North while we battle for who should be the rightful Queen?" Cersei then looked at Daenerys, challenging her. Daena sensed Cersei's threatening words, she screeched at her and even Drogon and Rhaegal growled, startling Cersei.

"There will be no battle of who is the rightful Queen. You said it yourself, I don't have the strongest claim and so do you." Daenerys mocked Cersei for thinking that she will remain as Queen when this is over. Daenerys might not have the claim as she used to be, but she will not stop unless the crown will be returned to the rightful family - their family. She will raise her army for House Targaryen.

"Then I guess both of you combined your forces as one. That is easy. You all will rally to this army of the dead while my army will deal what is left of you." That was all she said and walked away with Qyburn and the Mountain following behind which leaves the others in the Dragon Pit.

"How many do they have?" Jaime asked.

"I've seen them. One of my children almost died facing these enemies. They have a hundred thousand, or more." Jaime's expression changed the moment Daenerys told him of what they saw beyond the wall.

"We have to convince Cersei to help in this war. If we all die, all our corpses will be against King's Landing in no time, leaving no human alive. Do you understand?" Tyrion looked at Jaime, pleading to forget their grudges, setting it aside in favor of uniting their forces against a bigger enemy.

Jamie nodded at Tyrion. Both Lannister started to walk, following where Cersei is. They found her in a room with the Mountain standing guard. Jaime told the Mountain to let Tyrion pass and he did, but not without him.

Inside the room, Cersei looked at Tyrion with so much hate she could muster.

"I already gave my answer. You go back to your Targaryen masters. You go back to your Targaryen whore."

Tyrion looked conflicted at his sister.

"They are not my masters, nor am I their slave. I chose to serve Queen Daenerys, and she chose me as her hand. King Jon is - "

"He will be raising his banners in no time to claim the throne and I supposed with the help of your foreign slut."

"A slut you cannot kill nor you can intimidate. Jon and Daenerys are the last Targaryens, the last dragons. They are joining forces to fight an enemy to protect the whole kingdom. An action you should also be doing because you have the crown!"

"A crown who will be gone once this war is over! They will join forces against me, destroy what I tried to achieve! This is what you want, isn't it? The destruction of the Lannisters! First you killed our mother, then you killed our father. Myrcella died when you sent her to Dorne, Tommen died right after. Do you really long to see me dead?"

"I killed our father, but he tried murdering me for a crime I never did! Hate me all you want but I will only profess to the crimes I did and not the ones you're accusing me. I don't want to see our family destroyed. Before Jon's heritage is revealed, Daenerys wanted to storm King's Landing to take back what is hers by right. She does not want negotiation, she wanted to give you fire and blood but I convinced her otherwise. You are alive and still wearing the crown because Daenerys does not want to melt castles and cause innocent people's deaths in the cross fire."

Tyrion exhaled a breath as he took a wine from the table, pouring himself a gulp. He then took it to serve wine to Cersei and himself. Cersei only looked at the wine served, not touching it.

"If you are to keep your army here and wait until all of us are finished, you will be left to deal with dead dragons, more undead army at your doorstep. Do you think your army can handle it?" Cersei did not answer. She instinctively put a hand on her growing stomach as she continued to observe her brother. Tyrion took noticed of her actions and arrived at a conclusion.

"If you don't want to do it for us and for the people, then do it for the safety of your unborn child."

Cersei looked at Tyrion, shocked as to how he knew of her condition. He stood and looked directly in Cersei's eyes.

"A mother will always wish for the safety and what is the best for her children. You should do the same..."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Daenerys wanted to storm inside to see if they murdered her hand or not. He had been gone for long and she fears Cersei went mad and killed Tyrion. Daenerys will not hesitate to burn all of them alive should that happen.

"If she decides to be as stubborn as a stone, all our efforts will be for nothing." Daenerys told Jon.

He remained silent and waited for Tyrion.

Steps echoed and as they all looked at the source. It was Tyrion followed by Cersei and her guards. Daenerys is relieved to find her Hand alive and safe. From the looks of it, Tyrion must have convinced Cersei.

Cersei stood in front of Jon and Daenerys.

"I will raise my banners and ready my army to march North to fight these creatures of the dead. May you all remember how I helped in this Great War knowing it will be at my disadvantage. We will sign a truce, until the Great War is over, we will fight together." Jon nodded, grateful for Cersei's pledge to this cause but Daenerys is not convinced. She can sense something in her words, lurking behind like a snake.

She walked forward, mere steps away from Cersei. She smiled at her, thanking her for her pledge.

"On behalf of House Targaryen, we thank you for pledging your forces to fight a common enemy. We will keep our word for this truce, but if by any chance you decide to betray us..." She walked closer to Cersei, two steps apart as she whispered: "One dragon will be enough to burn you alive."

Cersei gritted her teeth in rage as she looked at the Dragon Queen's retreating form. Daenerys' words were followed by the growls of agreement from the dragons, sending fear to the Lannister army.

Jon sighed and nodded at Cersei. All of them knew the meeting is over. Dany started mounting Drogon and so as Jon but before flying away from Dragon Pit, she said one last words to Cersei.

"You better keep your word, Cersei Lannister. Take my words seriously, because I intend to keep them."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: First of all, I am disappointed that they named Jon Aegon, although it makes sense because the name Aegon is heroic and whatnot but Rhaegar already have a son named Aegon before Jon.**

 **Regardless of what the show has, I will keep my story as it is, his name is still Jaehaerys Targaryen. The name Aegons bears so much burden for Jon, so nope. I am gonna stick with what I am doing.**

 **Some of you are wondering why I did not update for the last couple of days. I was busy as hell, 3hour meetings with VPs and all that work stuff I have to deal with. I have to deal 5 meetings in one day! Ugh...**

 **BTW, I updated Chapters 1- 7 and corrected some grammatical mistakes. Gonna check on chapters 8 - 11 to see if there are any mistakes I have to correct.**

 **Shoutout to fuangel29 for making an art of Jon's dragons. Check it out in this link It is also in my profile, so you can open my profile and click the link:** /dbljhdc

 **Anyways, Boatsex is the best thing that ever happened to Jonerys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I still cannot believe the season is over! Damn, we have to wait for so long for the final season! Seriously! Anyways, I know some of you liked Aegon as a name.**

 **Jon being named Aegon VII has meaning - 7 Kingdoms in Westeros, right? But... I will still go with Jaehaerys. I like that name better. For all of you who wanted me to change the name, I will still go with what I started.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I watched the final episode when I was in the office and my friend who was sitting next to me looked at me as if I went crazy because I was literally crying watching the boat scene. I grabbed my notebook and started flaying it on my face for a much needed air. Anyways, heads up, I will be alternating scenes.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Daenerys and Jon flew to Dragonstone to prepare those who were left behind to set sail to North. Sailing through a ship will be fastest but for the Dothraki Horde, they will be riding to North through their horses. The Unsullied will be sailing with them on their ships.

Daena and Ghost are on the ship with Tyrion and the others. It did not take long before they arrived on Dragonstone. The others will be following with them on their boat as travel by the sea is faster.

As soon as the two descended on the cliff, they were immediately welcomed by Viserion, Vaera and Rhaea.

"I don't trust her. And that Euron." Daenerys spoke in a harsh tone.

"We don't have a choice but to take her word for it and hoping that she will keep it, but you are right. They seemed not trustworthy." Jon knew this is risky for all of them. They cannot fight a war on both sides. They have to concentrate on fighting the Night King.

Silence engulfed them. Each had so many things in their own minds, thoughts of the upcoming war, and both are wishing of being freed of the burden entrusted to them as rulers. They wished they could just run away from these problems. They wished they could, but they could not.

"When I was in Essos, Viserys would always tell me that our kingdom is here, that taking back what belongs to our family should be our priority. I was a child back then, hoping to live a peaceful life, but alas, my heritage will not allow it. So long as I carry the name Targaryen, I will always be chased of what binds it. When he died, I was alone, the last living Targaryen. I was burdened thinking about the crown and my people, until you came along." Daenerys eyes softened, looking into Jon's eyes. She looked back at the past, thankful and also full of nostalgia.

"I always hear people calling me a bastard of Winterfell. They jest behind my back, so I took the black to escape all of those. But maybe fate always have its way. All that happened, led to this. We might have regrets in the past, but we have to look into the future, no matter how much we wished that we could just run away from all these problems." Dany nodded at him then one thought crossed her mind.

"The Dragon Pit. I can't believe our ancestors chained dragons inside, until they turned smaller, weaker and died." Daenerys looked at her own children. Memories of when she chained Rhaegal and Viserion underground in Meeren, she felt guilty for doing it. They were innocent yet she chose to punish them for it.

"We will make sure they will not be as wild as the ones raised before. They might be our children, but they are still wild animals. Like Ghost."

"How do you propose to raise them? Ghost is not as big as them, and at least, the direwolf cannot burn anyone, unlike them." Daenerys fears the day that it will happen again - a farmer's child presented to her burned alive and what is left is nothing but bones.

"We will figure it out, together. Dragons are not to be chained. We will never chain them." Jon assured her. She smiled at him then said:

"You will become a great ruler. A fair and just king." Jon felt uncomfortable whenever the conversation trails on ruling and becoming a king.

"I am not as good as you in ruling."

"You are fair and honorable. Westeros needs a king like you."

Jon looked into her eyes, and suddenly he went back into one of his dreams. He and Daenerys, together, looking up in the sky observing their dragon children. Then his mind circled to a thought - something he pondered for so long.

Children, not dragon, but humans. Their own flesh and blood, but this kind of thought needs to be postponed at a later time, not now, not when there is a Great War knocking on their doorsteps.

"I'll never be as good as you. You are meant to rule, to be a Queen."

"A ruler needs heirs. I can't have children." Daenerys felt frustrated in remembering the curse. It was a painful reminder of how her first husband died, her son died and she cannot have children anymore. It turned out to be a way for her dragons to come to life, but it is still painful for her.

She also felt frustrated with her words. Soon, when this is all over, and Jon will be ruling, he will need to be married to someone who can give him children. And that is not her.

"Who told you that?"

"The witch who killed my husband."

Jon snorted at that. He shook his head.

"If there is something I learned about witches is that their words cannot be trusted." Jon remembered Melissandre. The witched who burned a little girl just because she believed that Stannis was the Prince that was Promised. He heard of what Gendry had to suffer in her hands and it made him angry.

Daenerys looked at his eyes, and suddenly, she felt hopeful, as if she believed him that the witch's words were not true. A smile graced her lips.

Jon gave her a kiss on her forehead as she embraced him. It was peaceful moments like this that she appreciated not being alone, sharing the same burden, thoughts and feelings. She wished this will last forever, that he will stay in her arms and she will stay with his.

Dany frowned a little upon remembering something.

"Before you left to go beyond the wall, Ser Davos mentioned that you gave your life to your people by taking a knife to your heart. Did you?"

Jon was taken aback by her question. This is a very painful experience, painful reminder of a betrayal he experienced. It was not about how he died and came back to life, it was how the people he thought he could trust were the ones who betrayed him. The scars on his body are still there, reminding him of his shortcomings. He tried avoiding Daenerys' inquiring gaze.

"It was a distant memory I don't want to remember." He said. She sensed that whatever memory it was, it must be something painful, painful enough for him not to tell her. She respected his wish to keep his silence. She could not comfort him enough through words, so she did it with actions. She wrapped her arms around him, narrowing the distance between their lips until she could taste that particular sweetness.

It was in that kiss that they felt like they belonged, felt home - a home comforting them, sending them in a peaceful state regardless of how short it is.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Winterfell...

Sansa received news of Jon going back to Winterfell with Daenerys Targaryen's dragons and army. She supposed it was inevitable, after all, they are both Targaryens. The Northern Lords have been expressing their doubts to Jon. He embraced his Targaryen ancestry quite quickly, surprising them by hatching three dragons of his own.

"They are the last living Targaryens. They ought to have kinship." Lord Baelish told her. They are currently speaking alone in the room.

"The Northern lords and ladies still find it difficult to trust Targaryens. This Dragon Queen, stories flew, she burned people alive."

"Their family motto was always Fire and Blood. King Jon - no, I supposed we should start calling him King Jaehaerys. He became a dragon. They say that there is an inevitable madness in the bloodline of Targaryen family. They bath themselves with fire, watching their enemies burn to their deaths while they remained unharmed."

Sansa looked at Littlefinger, frowning.

"Are you saying that Jon might start burning people alive?" She wanted to believe that Jon will not be a madman. He is far from that. He grew up like a wolf, raised by the most honorable man in Westeros.

"We could never tell. After all, he is still a Targaryen, albeit half."

"He is also a wolf. He was raised as one and kept fighting like one."

Lord Baelish smiled at Sansa, accepting her words, but there is a hint in his eyes that tells Sansa her words were nothing but opinions, no truth behind, and sooner or later, his words will emerge, proving her wrong.

"Dragon Wolf, that is what he is called now. A man with a Wolfblood and the blood of the Dragon is very dangerous. Do you know why? Those who carry the wolfblood are known for their temper, resilience, recklessness and bad choices. Forgive me, Lady Sansa, but your brother, Robb Stark is the perfect example of that."

Sansa nodded. She knew that what killed Robb was his decision of marrying a foreigner which resulted in Freys turning against them.

"Blood of the Dragon, they are more of the same, but more dangerous, powerful. Your cousin had both."

Sansa tried to think of his words. They are true. Jon had both blood, dangerous bloods running through his veins.

"I will speak with Jon once he returns. I hope that this Dragon Queen is not like her father."

Lord Baelish nodded at Sansa, smiling upon seeing the expression on her face.

"Your sister is a very skilled fighter. Does she still threatens you with the letter she obtained?"

Sansa knew this conversation is inevitable.

"The letter is with her. Her threats are getting more..."

"More aggressive? In obtaining information and getting to know of someone, you have to play a little game. Thinking of the worst that could happen. Questions need to be asked. The right ones."

"Like what?"

"What benefit will she gain in threatening you with the letter?"

"Loyalties of the lords."

"And?" Littlefinger tried to push for more information.

"Loyalties of the lords are needed so she can ensure that they will stay loyal to our house."

"And who is the current head of the house?"

Sansa thought for a second. She was about to answer that she is, but she remembered that the North did not name her as their leader. It was Jon they named their King.

"Jon. Arya loved him more than she loved me. Even Robb did not come close to Jon."

Lord Baelish smiled once again, a very understanding smile to Sansa, as if telling her that he understands her.

"Is her love for him strong enough to go against you?"

"She will if she thinks I am betraying Jon. She will do anything to protect him."

"Even murdering her own sister?" Baelish's tone is trying to persuade Sansa to open her mind to worst possibilities.

"I-I think so."

"What will she become after murdering you? Jon, his favorite sibling is a King, rightful heir to the Iron Throne. And if the war is over, he will most likely rule the Seven Kingdoms unless Daenerys will move against him."

"If that happens, Arya will be Lady of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

Littlefinger nodded at Sansa, satisfied with her answers as if everything went as planned.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Jaime gathered all of the lords and their bannermen. He had to prepare all of them in the Great War to come. He has to ensure that they will be ready in marching North.

"I want you to prepare provisions. Enough to last us in going North. Since the Dragon Queen took Highgarden, other provisions will be provided." Jaime told one of his bannermen. "I want you to prepare everything in three days."

"My Lord, three days will not be enough."

"No. I want it all prepared in three days and after that, we march North." The bannermen nodded at Jaime. As they continued discussing, footsteps echoed in the room. The lords bowed at the presence of Queen Cersei. Her guard, the Mountain right behind her.

"My Lords, I would like to speak to Ser Jaime alone." the Lords all left them alone in the map room. Cersei looked at Jaime, disturbed by his actions. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"I am preparing our bannermen to march North. Winterfell will be the center of command in the Great War to come. We will be discussing the defense of the realm with the Targaryens as soon as we arrive at Winterfell."

Cersei snorted at his words. This action made Jaime looked at her sister with confusion.

"I never thought you were this stupid." Cersei shook her head, thinking how Jaime is stupid enough to prepare their forces in helping the Starks and Targaryens.

"What do you mean?"

"We will not march our army in Winterfell. I am not stupid enough to put our house in a disadvantage."

"Disadvantage? We already are! Did you see her army? With her army and the North combined, they had 7 times the men we have. And the dragons? One was enough to obliterate the Tarly and Lannister armies. They had six dragons!" Jaime is afraid of the dragons, everyone is. Who wouldn't? He is trying to see the situation in a bigger scale. Surrendering the crown to the Targaryens is their best chance. They cannot contend the crown much less contend the Night King's army.

"We will not be at a disadvantage for long. Do you think Euron just turned tail and moved his army to Pyke? He is on his way to Essos and will be hiring the Golden Company. They have 20-000 soldiers at our disposal. We will use them against our enemy."

"And who is our enemy?" Jaime does not like where this conversation is going. Cersei's tone suggests the answer that Jaime does not want to hear.

"Are you really stupid not to identify our enemies? Anyone who is not us is our enemy. Once the Golden Company gets here, we will be organizing our forces. By that time, the Targaryen armies will be deduced in half. We still have wildfire to kill their soldiers along with the dead army."

Jaime looked at Cersei, shocked and he cannot believe he is hearing such things from her. Cersei held her gaze strong for Jaime to know that she is serious in doing this.

"You've seen what that thing can do! There are about a hundred thousand or more and they are all coming for us while here you are thinking of how to keep your crown!"

"I will not be helping those Targaryens in conquering the throne! Do you think once the war is over, they will be keeping their armies at bay? The next thing they will look into is how to get the throne."

Their heated conversation brought the Mountain in a guarded position should Jaime try to harm Cersei, an action did not go unnoticed by Jaime. his eyes felt betrayed. he refused to believe that Cersei is really selfish, but alas, this situation proves him wrong.

"You gave your word to them. you signed to truce to fight a common enemy." Jaime's voice turned softer, as if pleading Cersei to adhere on his words. He wanted her to see the situation for the good of the realm and what is best for all of their survival. He wanted that to happen, but his hope is slowly diminishing as he looked into her eyes and found nothing but selfish goals.

"I will not hesitate to pledge words as long as I ensure that our house survives! You expect me to fight alongside the Targaryens and the Starks? you expect our soldiers to fight those barbarians, slaves and foreign scums? And do you really think I will trust the man who murdered our father?"

"The dead are coming for us. We made a promise to help this war."

Cersei walked closer to Jaime, her hands on her stomach, feeling the child inside her.

"The dragons will burn them. They have six dragons to fend it off, they have many men and when they are done dealing with the dead, we will strike and ensure that the crown will remain to us. Our unborn child will be the ruler of Westeros. Not the Targaryens, no one!"

"And if their armies can't stop them? All of it will be going after us. We will not be alive long enough and our child will not be born. If they found out this betrayal, they will be enraged and will come after us! We are set for our doom no matter if the living wins or loses!"

Cersei smiled at her brother and lover, not hearing every word he uttered.

"We will wait for Euron's army as the monsters kill each other in the north." She said this with conviction and Jaime looked defeated, eyes glistening with hints of water, as if his tears are warning to fall.

"Conspiring with Euron Greyjoy and you planned all of this, without letting me know, without trying to comprehend the situation?"

"And you conspired with Tyrion! The monster who killed our father! As your Queen, I order you to stay here and prepare our armies to strike the Targaryens and the Starks."

Jaime sighed. No words left his mouth as he tried to process the order the Queen gave him. An order of the Queen is a law, something a subject or a soldier cannot defy, but this is an order Jaime must disobey.

"I swore an oath and I intend to keep them." Jaime made a move to walk away but the Mountain got in his way, preventing him from doing so. He looked back at his sister and lover, another expression added to his eyes, hurt and pain.

He is pained to know his sister will do anything, anything at all to keep her crown and power.

"No one walks away from me. What you will do is a treason against the Queen and the crown. I issued an order, you must obey it."

"And if I disobey? Will you order him to kill me?" The question came almost like a whisper.

Cersei looked at the Mountain and gave a nod. He immediately draw his sword, awaiting for another nod to strike the Kingslayer.

Jaimed once again looked at Cersei. He cannot believe this is happening at all. Where is the sister that he loved the most? Where is the Cersei that he grew up with? He cannot find the same Cersei in the woman standing before him.

"I don't know you at all." Jaime walked away from Cersei.

As he did, she looked at his retreating form, hesitating if she should go after him or not, but in the end, she chose to let him go.

Before deciding to go to the stables and leave Kings Landing, Jaime looked for a servant in the castle and asked to provide him a raven.

He wrote a letter to Dragonstone. What he is doing is betrayal against his sister, but he must do what needs to be done. They have to know. A tear left his eyes. The pen and the paper ready in front of him, his hands shaking as he started to write the letter.

 _Dragon King and Dragon Queen,_

 _My sister set another plan with Euron Greyjoy. She decided to withdraw her forces in the capital, sending no help to the North for the Great War. Euron will be bringing the Golden Company in Westeros for her to command as she see fit. She does not intend to keep the truce and will wait out the Great War, waiting for a chance to strike._

 _No words from me can change her mind, to uphold her oath, but I intend to keep mine._

 _Jaime Lannister._

As soon as he saw the Raven fly, he immediately left King's Landing, his horse galloping to King's Road towards Winterfell. He can feel the wind turning cold, and with the wind carries traces of snow. Winter is here...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

A day passed and they are all gathered in the war council room, preparing their forces to march North. Greyworm and the Unsullied will be sailing with them to Winterfell. The Dothraki will be traveling through land, but before commanding their horses to march North, they will be staying in Highgarden to take provisions for the long journey.

Greyworm, Missandei, Tyrion, Ser Davos, Gendry, Theon, Ser Jorah, Daenerys and Jon are present in the council. In the middle of their preparation, Lord Varys entered the room, looking grim as he held a scroll in his hand.

"A word from the Kingslayer." Jon and Dany looked at each other as if trying to form possible scenarios as to what news the scroll might bring. Dany nodded at Jon and he took the scroll from Lord Varys. He read the letter silently and as he was done doing so, he looked at Daenerys, solemn expression in his face.

"What did my brother write in his letter?" Tyrion was curious to know, curious and nervous is what he felt right now. Judging from Jon's face, it looks like whatever the letter contains, it is not good news whatsoever.

Jon read the letter out loud.

"Dragon King and Dragon Queen..." Jaime is addressing Jon and Daenerys. Hearing such words made Jorah close his eyes then frowned at the titles. Dragon King and Dragon Queen, as if they were in a marriage. The thought is something he does not like, but he kept the feelings to himself.

"My sister set another plan with Euron Greyjoy. She decided to withdraw her forces in the capital, sending no help to the North for the Great War. Euron will be bringing the Golden Company in Westeros for her to command as she see fit." Daenerys sighed in annoyance upon hearing the words. Tyrion closed his eyes as if the words hurt him, grinding into his soul. Nevertheless, Jon continued with a growl on his throat.

"She does not intend to keep the truce and will wait out the Great War, waiting for a chance to strike. No words from me can change her mind, to uphold her oath, but I intend to keep mine. Jaime Lannister."

Silence engulfed the room. No one dared to speak. Daenerys' temper is rising, noses flaring at her rage for the betrayal of Cersei Lannister.

"I knew she is untrustworthy. I knew she will not keep her word." Daenerys tried to keep her calm, but the blood of the dragon is pulsing.

"I can't believe she is narrow-minded as to make decisions such as this. The power of the crown blinds her." Tyrion spoke. He poured a wine on his drink and took a huge gulp, trying to calm himself.

"This will not be good for us, Your Graces. We cannot simply rally our forces North and take the Great War whilst guarding the other side for any possible attacks." Lord Varys spoke his mind. He is thinking of better prospect in proceeding with movements. One false move will cause them their entire lives and everything they worked for. "One thing I can think of is the possibility of Euron Greyjoy sailing to Essos to hire the Golden Company. They ransacked High Garden to get the gold, so it is possible they have the support of Iron bank."

"This is something Cersei would like to have. She usually listens to father's lecture about gold and its usefulness."

"And you have not?" Ser Davos asked.

"I do, but my usage of the gold and the lessons I obtained are far different from her."

They all continued to discuss while Daenerys is silent, frowning mad at the situation. She hated being betrayed and no one gets away from any betrayal to her. Jon looked at Daenerys, firm eyes as he tried to guess what she had in her mind.

Her eyes moved to Lord Varys as she ordered: "Gather all information about the Golden Company and Euron Greyjoy. Once they start sailing to Westeros, let me know immediately. We will burn all their ships to ashes."

Jon had guessed she will do this. Her conviction is strong, something necessary, so he did not contradict her decision. He knew they do not have time for negotiations to a madman. If rumors were true, Euron is just like Ramsay.

Jon is also aware that it is not good to wait for them to land in Westeros before they start organizing how to deal with them, not when they should be preparing for the Night's King. So, there is only one solution, and that is to attack in mid air while the enemies are in the sea.

"I will be sending ravens to Winterfell so they could prepare for any attacks from the Lannisters. It is best to be prepared."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Beyond the Wall...

The Night King gathered all his armies. They are not that far from Eastwatch. The army is large, larger than what Daenerys and Jon estimated. Two hundred thousand undead, hordes of animals were turned and dozens of undead giants are ready for invasion.

Bran warged into a crow, saw how large the army is. On the Night King's hand, he held a giant spear, and even on where Bran is, he could feel the magic in the spear. Suddenly, Bran's wrist, the same wrist the Night King held started burning, almost twisting all his muscles. He could barely held his power. If he does not leave now, he will surely be trapped on the body of the crow, but Bran needed to know more. He needed to know what power is on that spear.

The Night King looked up in the sky, he saw through Bran on the crow's body. It made Bran shiver in fear. His gaze were as cold as ice, he is more powerful now, more than Bran could imagine. He pointed the spear up in the sky, pointing directly at Bran. The three-eyed raven could feel the immense power, as if it is pulling Bran towards the spear, as if the Night King is sucking his power.

Left with no choice, Bran left the body of the crow. He opened his eyes, his breath is heavy as if he had run miles. His hands were shaking and he is afraid of looking at his hand, the same hand the Night King held.

Bran braced himself as he slowly unfold the cloth covering his forearm. As soon as he saw it, his breath hitched.

There is still evidence when the Night King held him, and in the middle of that mark, there is a blue trace of the Night King's power.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: For all of you who wished to have sooner updates, I will try. I have other two active stories I need to work on aside from this, so just bear with me. I will try to update as much as I can, but no promises as to when.**

 **As for the boatsex, no worries guys. It will definitely come in this story because I love that scene, regardless of how much it lacked sensation. The show should have made it longer. Oh well… We just have to deal with it.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: HELLO PEOPLE! Alright, thanks for clarification about Jon being Aegon 6th. It is not 7th, so thanks to EagleDragon15 and slashergn for pointing it out. As for the grammar, you know by now I am NOT the best when it comes to grammar construction, I am trying.**

 **I am writing this story like a script or something, not really like a book. So please understand that this is just to satisfy my imagination and wants for my fave show. I appreciate how you guys love it and continue to read the story, despite this story not being perfect.**

 **A little note about Littlefinger. Some people in the internet pointed out he deserved much better death than what they portrayed in the show, and as much as I love the show, I gotta agree that his death should be something more. I love how the Stark siblings reunited against him, but it really lacks something - at least for me.**

 **Alright, time for story.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Sansa received the letter from Jon stating the current affairs in Westeros. She is alone in her chambers when someone came knocking on her door.

"Come in." She said. Arya walked inside, looking at her sister. Arya's eyes darted to the letter Sansa holds and curiosity sparked in her eyes. "Jon sent a letter." Arya took the letter from Sansa as she began reading.

"Sansa, We established a stable alliance with Daenerys Targaryen, however, Cersei Lannister turned her back from the truce we signed during our gathering. Take caution for any attacks she might pull against North. We will be marching to Winterfell as soon as we deal with Euron Greyjoy and his fleet. Jon." Arya is silent after reading the letter. A smile graced her lips as she looks at her sister, conclusion coming to her mind.

"Lannisters cannot be trusted. I warned him how Cersei's mind works, and here he is, dealing with an oath breaker."

"He will not be worrying of her for long." Arya said with a smile. The statement made Sansa confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We will not be wary of her if she is dead."

Her statement is as clear as the water. She is initiating that death is the only solution in dealing with Cersei.

"Are you going to kill her?" Sansa is aware of what Arya is, of what she is capable of. She did not hide the fact that she slaughtered the Freys in their home. She might do the same to Cersei.

"She is on my list. Why shouldn't I? Jon wants to deal with whatever is beyond the wall. He already have so much in his mind as it is, he does not need to be bothered by someone unworthy like Cersei." Arya is more than willing to travel to King's Landing to kill the enemy who conspired to kill their father, Ned Stark.

"What about Littlefinger? I thought you wanted to deal with him and his treason?" Sansa learned of what Baelish wants. He wants her to go against her sister, to turn her back from her family. In his scheme, he wanted to have the Iron Throne to himself. Sansa is one of the keys for him to get what he wants. He needs to be dealt with.

"Dealing with him will have to wait. I must deal with Cersei first. Littlefinger still thinks we are against one another. Let him think so, for as long as you can, until I return. Bran will hep you, no doubt. You kept him in the dark, no?"

Sansa nodded. She is not sure whether to be worried of herself or Arya. Traveling to King's Landing is dangerous, but Sansa reminded herself that Arya survived this long not because she is good in hiding but because she is able to surpass challenges in her way.

"Be careful."

Arya smiled at Sansa before leaving her chambers. Off she goes to her journey to King's Landing - to kill Cersei Lannister.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"What?" Jon looked at Ser Davos, asking him to repeat his words.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that marriage with Daenerys Targaryen will solidify your alliance? You asked her to remain as Queen, but you are the King - the rightful heir. Once the war is over, the quest to the Iron Throne will continue until the rightful person sits on it. Daenerys cannot remain as Queen unless we make it official."

Jon sighed. He resigned to himself that he will think of this situation once the war is over, not now when they have bigger matters to deal with.

"We do not have time for that."

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown, but the burden will be lessened if two will share the same burden. She is not a typical Queen. She is the Dragon Queen, someone who understands how to rule, someone who understands the people, someone who knows how to govern the South. Uniting all of the kingdoms in Westeros will require both knowledge of ruling North and South. You have the knowledge of ruling the North, she has of the South."

Jon hates whenever Ser Davos outsmarts him, he especially hates it when Davos is speaking of necessity they must take.

 _But is she really a necessity to you? She is far more than a necessity..._ The voice knocked some sense into Jon's mind.

"I suggest you speak with her directly. I am sure she is more than willing to be a Queen of her lover." Jon looked incredulous at Ser Davos. His words are implying something. Have they been aware of their little intimacies? Jon will not blame them for noticing as he and Daenerys had never been too subtle with the stares and smiles they usually share.

"I never wanted to be a King in the North, you know that. That hasn't changed much even when I found out about the truth of my lineage."

"I know it is a burden, Your Grace. Let her share the same burden. You will not have a wife that will stand behind you as you govern the Seven Kingdoms. You will have a wife, a Queen who will stand beside you, rule Westeros with you and will share the same burden. I knew for a fact that she is not someone who will let a man decides her fate and the fate of her people."

Jon is in deep thought, thinking of what will happen in this possible union. At first, when he learned of his parentage, he learned about the incestuous marriages in Targaryen family. Siblings marrying each other, it disgusted him. When she visited him in his dreams, he already have an impending conclusion that she is related to him one way or the other, and it did not stop him from falling for even when he knew of the actual relation, it did not stop him from kissing her, nor did it stop her from doing vice versa.

Westeros' customs do not allow women to have more power and rights than men. It was unfair. They were not allowed to hold weapons, to inherit lands, to make decisions without consulting the lords. Jon stayed with the Free Folk, learned their customs. Women are free to do what they wanted, they are free to hold weapons of their choice, and they are free to fight. Jon issued an order to the North, that women are allowed to fight, especially in the war to come.

"Have you spoken to Tyrion of this proposal?" Jon knew Tyrion is conspiring with Ser Davos in regards with this unity. The two of them were thinking of better prospects for the good of the realm.

"W-Well, we spoke of many things, discuss other matters that involves the Great War to come, and naturally, affairs that involve the King and Queen." Jon rolls his eyes at the flowery words Davos spoke of.

"We will speak of this in another time. I want you to summon Gendry right now. Tell him I want to speak to him on the shore." Ser Davos gave a nod to Jon as he left.

The Dragon Wolf also left his chambers and start making his way to the shore where the cave is. He needs to discuss how to make an armor made of Dragon glass for their Dragons. Daenerys mentioned that the dragons will continue to grow larger everyday. They will have to make adjustments in making the armor. Gendry is a very good smith according to Ser Davos. Jon will trust Ser Davos' judgment.

As he took his time walking to the shore, he chanced upon Daenerys walking in the hallway with her friend and adviser, Missandei.

As soon as their eyes met, Jon felt surge of feelings once more. Ser Davos' words came to his mind once again, then he thought to himself that sharing the same burden with her is something he would like to live by.

A smile escaped from their lips while Missandei nodded at Jon as a form of respect.

"I will be meeting with Gendry to discuss our plan to forge an armor for the dragons. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course."

They started walking together to the shore with Missandei walking beside them. They started discussing of the armor and how it will reduce the speed of the dragons.

"Dragon Glass is lighter than normal steel and Valyrian steel. The dragons need protection around its vulnerable areas. Should the Night King decides to throw one of his spears at them, the Dragon Glass armor will prevent it from piercing them. It will shatter the spear." Jon shattered more of the White Walkers' weapons through his Valyrian steel. If Dragon Glass cannot shatter it, at least the spear will not pierce the dragons.

"Alright. We can let the dragons get used to the extra weight in flying. So as to prepare them once the war starts." Daenerys added.

They soon arrived on the shore, Gendry and Ser Davos waiting for them. Beside them was Ser Jorah who was also helping the people mine Dragon Glass.

"Your Graces." Gendry greeted with a nod. Daenerys and Jon had been used to being addressed with the same titles, as if they have been doing this for sometime, almost seemed natural. Apparently, not everyone is used to the titles itself. Jorah made a subtle sigh upon hearing the title. It might be painful to him seeing the woman he loves together with a man who was addressed the same way she does, a man whose possibility of being her husband is high.

Jon nodded at Gendry. Daenerys also nodded in a civil manner to Gendry as a form of acknowledgment to his greeting, but there is a pleased glint in her lilac eyes in that greeting. Before meeting Jon - Jaehaerys - just hearing that people are addressing a monarch aside from her caused displeasure inside her. She is the rightful ruler, but as soon as she accepted the fact that Jon has the greater claim than her, she was pleased as people also address him as a King - as it should be. And when people greeted them as a monarch - a couple - she finds herself more than pleased in the prospect of ruling together with Jon.

"There is something I would like to ask of you. Ser Davos told me of your capabilities as a blacksmith, and his judgment is something I trust."

Gendry listened to Jon intently. As much as he wanted to travel to Winterfell to meet Arya, he feels like it can wait, especially if Jon needs him for something very crucial in the Great War to come.

"You've seen what the Night King can do." They all started to walk in front of the cave until they arrived at its entrance. "You've seen how he almost killed Viserion." Jon tensed upon remembering such an unpleasant memory. As if on instinct, his eyes travels to the sky, searching for Viserion's flying form. The said dragon is now freely flying with his brothers, and occasionally, the three small dragons join them. "Just giving those fuckers a good fight is not enough. We have to win this war and I don't have the intention of sending our children to this war knowing full well they can be killed in an instant the Night King throws his spears."

Jon bonded with Rhaegal, became his rider and despite not being Viserion's rider, his connection to Daenerys' youngest dragon is also strong, same goes to Drogon, and more so to his own children. He will not be sending them to this war unprotected. What kind of father is he for risking the lives of his children?

Daenerys' heart swells in delight the moment she heard him call the dragons their children. Not just his own or hers, but theirs.

"They need protection. Can you make an armor out of Dragon Glass?"

Gendry was surprised at Jon's idea, but he understands where the King is coming from. He understands his sentiments and dedication in winning rather than just fighting. They will fight to win and survive. To live...

"It will take me months to create armors out of Dragon Glass. Will it be for the six of them?"

"Yes. They will continue to grow and if what Daenerys said is true, the smallest dragons will be twice or thrice their current size in the next two months."

Gendry nodded, ideas come and go inside his head. He looked up the sky and deliberately formed a question.

"Dragon Glass armor might slow them down."

"We discussed the possible outcome should they start wearing an armor. So we decided to have them get used to the weight. Do you have any suggestions to train them in carrying a burden while you are working on the armor?" Daenerys asked.

"It is possible to have them carry weights that will make them get accustomed to the additional weight. I will work on the armors right away, Your Graces." Jon and Daenerys are satisfied at Gendry's dedication. Ser Davos is eager to let the men help Gendry. The forges in Dragonstone are big enough to let Gendry get to work. As soon as it was settled, Jon invited Daenerys to walk with him to the cliff, an action Jorah did not appreciate at all as Daenerys looked eager in joining him.

No one dared to volunteer in accompanying the two. Not even Daenerys' Bloodriders. They all let her walk with Jon so Jorah decided to bit his tongue and keep his silence.

As soon as they were alone, Jon feels nervous. He does not know how to start the conversation regarding Davos' proposal.

"Don't you feel like I stole the right for the throne from you?"

The question startled Dany. Her lilac eyes stared at Jon as if she refuses to believe his question, and yes, she refuses to believe it.

"It is not your fault that you are a trueborn and it was my choice to let you claim your birthright as you should have. Westeros will be a better place with a king like you." Her words warm his heart.

"Ser Davos and Tyrion has been conspiring behind our backs." Daenerys eyes widen at his words and he chuckled upon realizing that she must have taken his words in a wrong turn. "I don't mean that they are trying to pit us against each other, it was the opposite."

As soon as his words dawned into her mind, she blushed a little.

"Marriage?" She tried not to sound hopeful and happy, but her feelings betrayed her. She sounds as eager and happy of the possibility of being with Jon.

"Seems so. They had been planning behind our backs. We have a huge war to deal with, something we should be focusing on." Dany's shoulders fell as she heard his words. He is right, marriage is the last thing they wanted to focus on especially they are surrounded with enemies. Enemies in the South, enemies beyond the wall and enemies from the east. They are all over them. She felt ashamed of hoping a marriage will happen soon when she must focus on dealing with their enemies.

"Y-You're right. We should be focusing on the war, how to deal with our enemies and ensure we survive the battle against the dead." She tried to sound unaffected and regal, gaining the stone face of what a Queen should have. She tried to keep her guard up, form a little distance away. Jon smiled sadly upon seeing her reaction. His hand took hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Dany looked at Jon, eyes shimmered with so much emotions. She wants to keep her guard up, to keep her shame on her, but looking at Jon made her feel like he can be herself, not as Daenerys Stormborn the conqueror, but just Dany.

"It is true, we are in the middle of the war, but once this is over, I'd like to have a wife beside me. Someone who is a better ruler than I am." Dany snorted at Jon's words. "Someone who will be a Queen to sit beside me."

Daenerys' eyes caught little tears, tears of happiness.

"You can basically have any woman you want in Westeros. You will be a King once all enemies are dealt with. You can have a Queen who will give you heirs." That has been Daenerys' insecurities. As a monarch, she has to think of having heirs to rule after her. An idea of Jon marrying someone in order to have heirs is very unpleasant for her. She finds it hateful, displeasing, but she must think of what needs to be done rather than favoring her wants.

"We will speak of succession after the war."

Dany nodded and when Jon leaned down, she did not hesitate to close her eyes and feel the touch of his lips.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Your sister left." Littlefinger's voice woke Sansa from her musings. She stood still as she watches how the gate closes, signaling that Arya officially left Winterfell. She did not see her off, there is no point in doing so and if they need to let Littlefinger continue to believe of their continuous misunderstanding, Sansa will have to play the part as well as she could. Before Arya left, she sought Bran's assistance.

 _He conspired with the Lannisters in order to murder our father. He conspired with Cersei to mislead us in thinking the dagger belongs to Tyrion._ Bran told Sansa.

Right there and then, Sansa wanted to storm off, pass the sentence to Littlefinger... yet she must wait. Wait for her sister's return so they could expose Littlefinger's plots against anyone who will be in his way of getting what he wants... the Iron Throne. He is a very ambitious man, and right now that Jon had declared to be the legitimate heir to the Iron Throne, Sansa is not doubting that Petyr Baelish is already planning a scheme against Jon.

 _Jon holds the strongest claim to the Iron Throne, and right behind him is the Dragon Queen, for Baelish to get the crown, a marriage to the Dragon Queen is something he might be planning._ Sansa thought to herself.

"Yes. She left for Jon." Sansa tried to sound natural, hiding her worries for her sister.

"Will she be meeting with the King? i presume she still has the letter?"

Sansa looked into his eyes and found traces of lies. It made her heart felt the rage, but she has to keep it to herself. She must if she wishes to have this man punished accordingly.

"Possibly. She might sail to Dragonstone to meet with Jon. Possibly plan something." Sansa is never a good liar, so she is trying to ensure he will not catch her lying under her teeth.

"Hmm, I am sure the king is a fair man. The Northerners spoke of his tales, his cavalry and fairness. I am sure, he will not easily disregard your opinion just because his favorite sister told him so." Sansa wants to roll her eyes at his flowery words. She learned enough of this man that sometimes, his words were nothing but lies. Yes, she learned a great deal of things from him, how to rule, how to be smarter than she was, but it does not mean she trusts him. Only a fool will trust Littlefinger. And Sana is no longer the foolish girl she used to be.

"Yes. I hope so." _And I hope from the time Arya and Jon comes back, it will be for your execution._

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: Be patient for the boatsex. It will come eventually... :)**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you guys for your awesome reviews and suggestions. You gave me very good ideas in enhancing this story, as much as I could. Alright, here comes your chapter.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Their journey from Citadel to Winterfell had taken them weeks. They need to make stops since little Sam cannot endure the extreme cold of the weather, but alas, they are here in the vast castle that his friend rules. They went inside after Sam identified himself.

They gave him accommodation upon knowing he is a Maester from Citadel and a friend of their king. He was instantly summoned by the Lady of Winterfell, Sansa Stark.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, my lady." Sam greeted the beautiful woman in front of him. Her hair is of pretty brown color and her eyes were blue, it almost intimidates Sam.

"Good to meet you as well, Sam. Jon told me about you. You two seem close during your time in the Night's Watch."

"Yes, Lady Stark. H-He saved my life many times. I have come to Winterfell to be of help to him. The Citadel's Maesters and Grand Maesters do not believe the Night King and the dead. Their minds are closed to the idea." Sansa nodded, a little smile on her lips. She appreciated people whose loyalty lies to their family and at what she heard from Jon, this man is a very trustworthy friend.

"I appreciated your dedication and sincerity in this cause. I know Jon would love to be reunited with you, unfortunately, he is not in Winterfell. He is currently staying in Dragonstone with the Dragon Queen." Sam nodded, expecting that Jon will pursue the Dragon Glass. "He sailed upon getting your letter that there is a mountain of Dragon Glass in Dragonstone. We are currently making weapons out of it." Sansa had been overseeing the weapons smiths are creating out of the Dragon Glass they constantly receives from Dragonstone. Sansa is not good at commanding about what needs to be done regarding the weapons so she asked the lords to manage it well.

As soon as Jon arrives in Winterfell with the large army of the Dragon Queen, Sansa is not doubting he will be organizing the formation of their armies to fight for the living and defeat the Night King and the White Walkers.

"That's good to hear, my lady. We must be fully prepared to face the Night King. May I know when will he be back? There is something he needs to know about Valyrian Steel, which will help us in the Great War."

"I do not know when, but he will definitely be back as soon as he deals with enemies in the South."

Sam is confused as to what Sansa is speaking of. Enemies? Isn't he more focused on defeating the Night King than enemies in the South? He might be King in the North, but he knew his friend is not someone who will divert his attention to something that will just deter him from winning this war.

"Pardon me, my lady, but what do you mean about dealing with enemies in the South?"

"It seems that word did not travel as fast as it could. Jon is already known as the Dragon Wolf of Winterfell. Apparently, he is not a bastard son of my father, but rather trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and my aunt Lyanna."

Sam's eyes widen at the information provided.

"So it was true, then. Rhaegar and Lyanna were married by the High Septon. When I was in Citadel, Gilly read from the High Septon's diary of Rhaegar's marriage to somebody else. So he was their son. That means he is the legitimate heir to the Iron Throne."

Sansa smiles a little before answering.

"He forged alliance with his aunt, the Dragon Queen. He hatched three dragons here in Winterfell."

Sam tried to drink in all of the information she provided. He felt hopeful of this war knowing they have dragons, and also, it will help them forge Valyrian Steel.

"Can they breath fire?" It was a stupid question but Sam needs to know. It is one of the keys in forming Valyrian Steel. He knew they already have Dragonglass as weapons, but they need more.

"They are dragons, they can breath fire." Sam is satisfied with all the information he got from Lady Sansa. After a couple of words exchanged, he asked if he can see Bran. Sansa sees no reason to refuse his request.

As soon as Sam was granted an audience with Bran, he immediately left Sansa's receiving room to see Bran.

"Samwell Tarly." Bran greeted, emotionless eyes stared at Sam.

"I never expected you to remember me."

"I remember everything, know everything. I know you are here to help Jon in the war to come."

Sam nodded. He is not a fighter, but at least he can make himself useful by providing Jon advises that he might need and knowledge that he requires to defeat the White Walkers.

"I found a way to forge Valyrian Steel. I need to send a raven to him as soon as possible."

Bran smiled at Sam. Even if he is the three-eyed raven, Jon is still a family and he will be supporting him as much as his duties allow him to.

"You are a good man, Samwell Tarly. Send the raven to Jon and let him know of your arrival and news."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Jaime continues his lone journey to Winterfell, to help fight the Dead Army. He is no longer a highborn lord, nor is he the commander of the Lannister Army, he is just Jaime Lannister - a man with one hand. Along his way to King's Road, he unexpectedly met Bronn.

"Look who it is. Ser Jaime fucking Lannister."

Jaime did not hide the roll of his eyes at the blunt speaking man.

"Ser Bronn of the Blackwater Bay. What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that supposed to be my line? What are **you** doing here? As far as I know, this is not the correct way to King's Landing, but rather a way out of it."

Jaime did not hesitate to tell Bronn of what Cersei did. He felt disappointed, hurt and helpless that Cersei became a power hungry woman. She had become worse.

"I guess my chance of getting a castle from your sister is gone. Best I take chances on getting one from the Dragon King and Queen." Jaime looked at Bronn as if questioning his sanity and thoughts. He knew Bronn is driven by his desire for a castle and wealth, but Jaime never thought he will easily go to the other side just to get what he wants. "Don't look at me like that. I always wanted a castle. Since you fucked up my chance, best I talk to Tyrion about it. He's hand of the Queen and he might arrange a suitable woman for me to marry."

Jaime shook his head in disbelief.

"And what of the war against the dead army?"

"I'll be fighting, of course. They have dragons, not just three, but six and we will be armed of these weapons they created in defeating those dead fuckers. It is a win situation for me. And you... You get to keep your fucking honor but no lands and castle to house you."

Sometimes, Bronn speaks rather bluntly that it makes Jaime wants to strangle him with his one hand.

"We won't be alive for long if we don't stand together against those monsters. If I die in this war, at least I had my honor with me."

The two men continued their journey North. They traveled for weeks till they arrived at Riverrun. They found out that the Tullys already had their home back. Edmure is not delighted upon seeing Jaime but their grudges were set aside in favor of rallying the forces to North in order to help the Great War.

Turns out, the Tullys are already preparing for departure but Jaime knew traveling with them is not a good choice as there are still unspoken grudges so he and Bronn decided to continue their journey. During their journey, they decided to camp in the woods.

"You fucking wrote a letter to the Dragon Wolf stating that your sister is an oath breaker?!" Bronn almost spit his wine upon hearing it. Jaime did not mention this matter when he and Bronn met at King's Road.

"It was the least I could do. They must know that there won't be army from the South that will help them. At least, they could prepare with the numbers of men who will fight."

Bronn looked at Jaime as if he had gone mad. The Kingslayer looks at Bronn with questioning gaze.

"Are you a stupid idiot? I know you are trying to be honorable, but hasn't it occurred to you that they might send an assassin to kill Cersei?"

Jaime was about to answer when all of the sudden, they heard footsteps. They expected to be alone in the dark forest and did not expect an old man who is currently carrying his goods traveling South. Their conversation was cut due to the presence of a stranger.

"We will give you gold, old man. So long as you give us some food and water to spare. And wine if you have any." Bronn is shaking his empty canteen of wine.

"O-Of course, m'lords." The old man hurriedly took one his goods and with shaking hands, he handed Bronn the wine he desperately needed. Jaime's mind is off. What Bronn said earlier is making him feel guilty. What if they had sent assassins to kill Cersei? She is pregnant with their child, and the idea made Jaime waiver a little about proceeding North instead of staying at Cersei's side.

"Cool off, lad. The Dragon Wolf looks brooding and his pretty looks screams honor while the Dragon Queen is a goddess conqueror who will show her power when she can. I doubt they will send assassin. Beats the honor, and Tyrion will not allow that to happen, regardless of which Queen he serves. He values family, more than you could imagine." Bronn whispered to Jaime while offering the wine. The Kingslayer took a sip of the wine, relaxing himself.

"So, Cersei Lannister earned herself another title. Oath-breaker." The old man whispered, startling the two men. They looked suspiciously at the old man who was smiling with satisfaction at them.

"What was that, old man?" Bronn asked suspiciously but the man just smiled at Bronn whilst his eyes darted to the wine he just gave. Realization dawned on the two men as they started to feel dizzy. They tried to balance their senses but it seems like they drank something - either a poison or a sleeping drug.

Jaime dizzily looked at the old man until he lost consciousness alongside Bronn. The two men were unconscious and they were not able to see how the old man ripped his face off, revealing the smiling face of Arya Stark.

She knelt in front of Jaime's sleeping form, her hands on his face.

"You are a Lannister, but since you tried to keep your oath to my brother, then I will not kill you, but your sister... I will kill her, worse than what she did to my family." Arya smiled as she starts her work.

A girl must choose a face to wear.

And apparently, it is Jaime's face she must wear...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"They are getting used to the weight." Daenerys said as she continues to stare at the sky with the six dragons flying with weights on their back. They tied steels behind their backs so as they will get accustomed to flying with additional heavy weight than just their riders.

The three huge dragons are doing well, whilst the three smaller ones are still trying their best. True to Daenerys' words, the small dragons grew larger everyday. They cannot fit in Ghost's back, not even one dragon can fit in the direwolf's back anymore. _(They are as large Rhaegal and Viserion in Season 3, when Dany is receiving gifts)_

"Aye. I had Gendry make the armor larger than their current size. If they will grow larger, then best have the armor fit them during the war."

"The more men to work on it, the faster the armors to finish." Dany said then as she looked at Jon, she remembered asking something. "Has there been any word from the Night's Watch?" Daenerys and Jon are relying on Bran and the Night's watch to send ravens as soon they see the enemies approaching. they failed to kill a dragon and turn it into a wight, so they will have to rely on the frozen sea beside Eastwatch to cross the wall.

"No. No word from Bran either. I supposed it is a good thing. It will buy us some time to prepare."

They fell into a comfortable silence until Daenerys remembered to ask something she is curious of for a long time now.

"When I first heard of you being claimed as King in the North despite being a Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, it brought me curiosity as to why you chose to disregard your vow." Dany is trying to be careful of asking about this. She does not want to offend him at all.

"I left the Night's Watch in the good hands of my friend, Edd. I cannot stay there knowing my brothers betrayed me. They branded me as traitor for letting the Free Folk pass the wall."

"You were doing it for the sake of the living and to save them from being turned into wights." Daenerys hands were on Jon's the moment she felt the sadness in his voice. She almost regretted asking such an awful question.

Their hands remained intertwined as they look into each other's eyes. Every time their eyes meet, it is as if it became an assurance to them that the two of them are not alone.

"Aye, but they thought otherwise. Hanging them for their betrayal is one of the hardest thing I had ever done in my entire life, but alas, I must do what needs to be done. I tried to remember Maester Aemon's words: _'Kill the boy... And let the man be born..._ '"

"Aemon? Isn't that - "

"A Targaryen name? Yes. Because he is a Targaryen. He is Aemon Targaryen, son of King Maekar the first. He was the first Targaryen I ever met. He gave me guidance when I was nothing but a naive boy who wants to play at war."

"He sounds wise." Daenerys wanted to hear more of this Aemon Targaryen who Jon holds in a high regard. It brings warm feelings to Dany whenever she hears stories about their family.

"He was. He died of old age, but I will never forget all he taught me. He was also one of the reasons I became a Lord Commander. During the election, Ser Alliser Thorne and I had the same number of votes, then it was Maester Aemon's chip that made me a Lord Commander." She smiled happily. it was good to hear that at least, one family member of Targaryens is not mad like Aerys the second. This only proves that not all Targaryens are mad.

Jon pulled Dany closer, his hand around her shoulder while hers is around his waist. They stayed like that, feeling the breeze of the wind while staring at the sky looking at the six dragons flying with their designated weights. Daenerys wishes this will last a lifetime, but that is just a wishful thinking. The moment did not last long as Lord Varys approached them, bowing to the Father and Mother of Dragons.

"I obtained information of Euron Greyjoy's movements, Your Graces." As soon as the words were uttered, they immediately summoned their advisers for a meeting. Theon included. As soon as everyone is gathered, Lord Varys spoke of the information he obtained.

"Euron arrived in Essos. Apparently, the Iron bank is behind this transaction. They hired the Golden Company as what Jaime Lannister said in his letter. According to the information i gathered, they are sailing to Pyke."

"What about my sister?" Theon wanted to rescue Yara, but he cannot do it alone. He needs Jon and Daenerys' help in doing so.

"She is held captive in Pyke. I am not sure as to what Euron will do to her."

Daenerys' blood started to boil in rage at Euron Greyjoy's conspiracy with Cersei. She will not let them have their way against her and Jon. Her lilac eyes travel to Jon - their eyes met. Realization dawned on Jon as he took notice of what she wants to happen now.

"Gather more information about them. Ensure everything is acquired, their weapons, how many men they have and how many ships are sailing. As soon as the fleet arrives in Pyke, the Golden Company will regret accepting Euron Greyjoy and Cersei Lannister's offer."

Tyrion looked worriedly at Daenerys. She is suggesting something bold once more.

"What do you intend to do?"

"We showed him that Winter is here, and what it might do to everyone in Westeros. We gave Euron Greyjoy a chance not to turn his back on us during the gathering, but he did not listen and played the coward as he fled to Essos to hire the Golden Company at their command. They will be letting us fight the dead army and will strike as soon as the number of our men decreases. I will not let that happen. It is time that he knows Fire and Blood."

Hearing Daenerys spoke the words made Jon shiver a little. It worries him how she wanted to burn the enemies coming to them. Yes, it is the only way of dealing with them, but the idea of burning people alive using their dragons does not sit well with Jon. It makes him uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me you are planning to ride on Drogon to Pyke and burn them all?" Tyrion looked skeptical at the Queen's idea. "You are endangering yourself by going to Pyke."

"I will attack at night, burn their ships. If Yara is held captive in Pyke, we will have Theon and some of our men rescue her."

"That is not as easy as it sounds. They could have prepared some sort of measures to fight against your dragons. They will be shooting arrows in the sky, hoping one of them will reach your heart." Tyrion tried to reason out to make sure Daenerys will not be making rash decisions. His eyes looked at Jon, pleading him to convince the Queen of doing other plans aside from her idea.

"We cannot risk your life by flying to Pyke. For sure, there are a lot of ways rather than you flying to a possible death." Tyrion makes a good point but Daenerys will have none of it. She is a dragon, she will protect the realm that belongs to their family, let it be from the living or the dead. Now that she is not alone, now that she has someone with her, she will protect it, even by bringing Fire and Blood.

"What else do you want to do? Nothing? We are not doing nothing."

Jon sighed. Dany's decision is firm and no one can change it. Not even Jon, and as much as he wanted to contradict her, she has a point, but regardless of the necessity, Jon is not welcoming the idea of burning people alive.

"Daenerys, we cannot make rash decisions. I will not be sending you to a dangerous mission. There should be a way of dealing with them. The people of Westeros will see nothing but conquerors in us. "

Daenerys understands Jon's sentiments. She knew he is a very honorable man, a man who hates killing people. She, too, does not want to see people die for nothing, especially her people. She learned a lot from her past experiences. She must do what needs to be done. She will not risk the lives of her people by hesitating in bringing an end to their enemies.

"We will not fly to Pyke to conquer, but to save it from Euron. Winter is coming - that is what the Starks have been saying for years. And it is true, Winter will come to this land sooner or later, ready to bring terrors to children, to rise the dead and to kill all the living. The terrors that it will bring to _our_ people are unimaginable. We will fight the winter together, but for us to win in the Great War, we must pull the roots of any enemies that will come our way, by bringing Fire and Blood to them. You are from both houses, Jon. You should know, to fight Winter, we will need Fire and Blood."

Their eyes met again, there is an understanding dawned at the two of them. No hesitance is needed in the times of Great War.

"We will fly to the Pyke as soon as we get all necessary information of Euron's fleet, but you will not be going there unprotected. You will wear an armor to protect yourself in case a stray arrow comes your way."

This is the least Jon can do aside from accompanying her in this mission. He will protect her as much as he can.

A smile graced Daenerys' lips upon seeing Jon's sincerity in his decision. At long last, her Dragon Wolf is ready to bare his ice and fire to their enemies.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Gendry has been working hard in creating the armors for the dragons. The Dragon Queen ordered some of her men to help him in forging the huge armors for the dragons.

"You are doing well. I know you are talented with that huge hands." Ser Davos often visits him in the forges, often talks of his uncanny resemblance to Renly Baratheon. Gendry is not sure if that is a good thing or not.

"It is a work in progress. Glad to have helping hands around. I don't think I can finish it alone."

"Thank you for your relentless effort." Jon sincerely gave Gendry his gratitude. Jon is also a laborer, he might not be a good smith like Gendry but he knows how much hard work it needs in forging weapons out of Dragon Glass for huge dragons.

"This is the best I could do for now, then I will fight in the war to come." Jon is aware that he is a good fighter, he can defend himself and they need every helping hands available.

"When we were beyond the wall, you told me your friendship with my sister." Jon is really curious about their relationship. Arya did not mention anything to him back in Winterfell and Gendry just mentioned it when they were at the death's door. He does not want to pry, but he is curious.

"We were traveling to King's Road to join the Night's Watch. She disguised herself as a boy in hopes of avoiding the pursuit of Lannisters. While I was clueless as to why the Lannisters want me. After all, I was just some boy who grew up in Flea Bottom, worked as a smith in my entire life." Looking back, Gendry bitterly smiled at himself. So many things happened this last few years that he does not have the time to question why things happened. It just did, and it made him who he is today, where he is at. Gendry knew that Jon can understand him better than anyone else. He might be the rightful king of Westeros right at this moment, but he grew up as a bastard.

"That seems something she will do. How did you get separated?"

"We went through a lot, but alas, I was very naive when the Brotherhood Without Banners offered me a home, something to belong to. She did offer though, said we could be family, but I turned it down since I knew she will be my lady, and I am nothing but a lowly bastard." Gendry really regretted that decision. He can still remember her face when he abandoned her. Will she still forgive him? She might not be, but he will try to ask for forgiveness.

"I know you want to see her as soon as possible, and I want you to know I am sorry for keeping you here." Gendry is a bit surprised to have the King apologize. The King's words are absolute, no one should refuse it. Aside from Gendry not refusing it, he also wanted to help and is willing to keep his reunion with Arya on hold in favor of the war preparation. If he selfishly turned down the King's request, Arya will scold him if she will hear about it. She will be disappointed at him, something he does not want to happen.

"No apologies are required, Your Grace. It has been years since I saw her, a little more months will not hurt that much, would it?"

Jon smiled. He really likes Gendry. He is a humble man, different from his father, but it might have something to do with his childhood. As Jon carefully looks at him, he sees a great ruler in him, someone honest, brave and a little reckless, but nonetheless, good.

"When the war is over, there is something I would like to offer, if you are interested." Gendry's blue eyes stared at Jon, curious. "There are no Baratheons alive, except for you. Storm's End needs its rightful ruler."

Gendry is shocked upon realizing Jon's intention. He also somewhat feels happy, nervous, anxious, mixed emotions surging in his heart that he rendered himself speechless.

"You do not have to answer right away. It will be your choice. Ruling as a lord is a burden in the shoulders of anyone. I will not force you if you do not want to, but please bear in mind, that whether you accept or not, I have all the intention of legitimizing you. Your children will not bear the bastard status, but never forget that you are a bastard. Because I never did."

Gendry nodded at Jon, bowing slightly as a gratitude. Jon smiles at him, as he pats his shoulders before leaving with Ser Davos who was silent.

"No wonder people love you, Your Grace. Your personality and actions made them believe that their king is not some arrogant fool who wears the crown, but someone who understands them well."

"I hope so. It took quite a while before all these wisdoms came to me. Friends, family, they are the reason of who I am today." Jon and Ser Davos stated walking to the shore where Rhaegal is currently waiting for Jon. Beside Rhaegal is Rhaea and Ghost.

"You will be the greatest King the Westeros will ever see, and beside you, is a Queen who wants nothing but the good of the people. You two will be the Greatest Monarchs in the history." Jon smiled a little, his hand subconsciously rubs Rhaegal's snout. Before, he would usually scoff at Ser Davos' words that he will be the king of Westeros, but as time passes by, he grew accustomed to that idea, an idea of him and Dany as monarchs of Westeros. He still does not want the Iron Throne, but if this will be the best, then so be it. At least, he will not be alone in the journey of being monarchs.

He will have a very beautiful silver-haired Queen, their children, his siblings and his friends - and his advisers.

"I have not thanked you enough for giving me advises all throughout my journey, have I?"

"It is my utmost pleasure to be of your service, Your Grace." Jon nodded at Ser Davos' sincerity then he took something out of his pocket and hands it over to Ser Davos. The Onion Knight gave the wrapped item a curious look, then he looks at Jon, confused. The King smiles at him and nodded, signaling him to open the wrapped item.

As Ser Davos unveiled what is inside the cloth, he was surprised to see Hand of the Kingpin. Made of gold and silver, with intricate designs around the circle. Half of it were wolf heads carved in the metal while the half were of dragon carvings.

Emotions swept Ser Davos looking at the Hand of the Kingpin in his hands. Jon took the item from Ser Davos and pinned it to the left side of his chest. Jon gave Ser Davos another smile and said:

"Ser Davos of House Seaworth, the Onion Knight, I named you Hand of the King."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: Yes! Gonna try to make the other chapters longer. BTW, need suggestions to Dany's armor. Anyone?**

 **Gonna give credits to the following people for giving me awesome ideas:**

 **Hulk9970 for pointing out that we need a little bit of description of what the Northerners are doing with all those Dragon Glass and War preparations while Jon is gone. Sansa is not knowledgeable about War so I will try to add more description of the weapons as soon as Jon arrives at Winterfell. And Gendry do have helping hands, but he mainly works for the armors though since it will be his design.**

 **Bas Add Female Fighter - Seriously, I love your name. And there we go, all we have been waiting for! Jon mentioning Aemon, albeit short, but at least there is a mention unlike in the show.**

 **Bella-swan11 - They will try to save Yara and Jon is slowly, a bit of a turtle's pace, accepting Fire and Blood. But he is Jon Snow, he will always be Jon we know, so he will not be as aggressive as Dany.**

 **And for all the reviewers, there are so many, you know who you are, thank you for the huge support. And with that being said: gotta go. Need to finish my drinks and get drunk since it is weekend.**

 **Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sup people! Weekends are blasts! Got to an awesome party, went hiking and eventually did cliff diving or is it waterfall diving? Alright, not gonna delay any longer.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Damn it! Damn thief!" Bronn cannot help but curse out as loud as he could after waking up in the forest and finding out that they have been put to sleep by the random stranger.

"It is your damn fault for asking the old man for the goods he has." Jaime said. He was also upset in knowing that the stranger took his clothes and his hand and any of value from him.

"He took my gold! My **gold**! The bag of gold you provided me in Highgarden was gone because I came running in saving your ass, then now, the fucking thief stole it! Why is it that whenever the situation involves you, it also needs to have my golds stolen? Huh?!"

Jaime glared at Bronn for blaming him about his stolen gold. Yes, it was his fault - in a way - that Bronn did not get his gold in Highgarden, but this time, he has nothing to do with the stolen gold!

"Need I remind you that he also stole from me? He took my hand and other valuables!"

"He must have took a liking to your fancy clothes and felt proud to wear Jaime fucking Lannister's clothes." Bronn is being sarcastic but Jaime let it go. They continued to travel to Winterfell as they decided to do so. On their way, Jaime pondered if he made the right decision to send a letter to Jon. Is he putting Cersei at risk?

But no. He met the man they now called Dragon Wolf. He is like his father, honorable and honest.

 _But he is also a Targaryen..._ One voice reminded Jaime. Fire and Blood. Will he and Daenerys fly to Red Keep to bring Fire and Blood to Cersei?

No, they won't. Daenerys might do it, she is a pure dragon, but Jon, he is a combination of both. He was raised as an honorable man.

"Let's just keep our pace. We should arrive in Winterfell within a week." Jaime mumbled to himself. He was thankful that the thief had at least let the, keep their horses and left enough food for the two of them.

Bronn grumbled once more but nevertheless, he followed Jaime.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Your Grace." Qyburn greeted Cersei. She stands in front of the window, the same window where Tommen jumped and died. She is overlooking the King's Landing while her hand rests on her growing stomach.

"What is it?"

"We received news from Euron Greyjoy. They are on their way to Pyke as he brings the Golden Company. As for the Targaryens, they are preparing to march to Winterfell, entirely focused on fighting the war."

"Good. And my brother?" Cersei speaks of Jaime. It pains her to know her brother chose to side the enemies. To fight a war alongside enemies - the same enemies that will undoubtedly take the throne once the war is over.

"People saw him riding to Winterfell alone."

Cersei nodded. She feels conflicted about Jaime.

"Prepare more scorpions. The more, the better. Targaryens might fly to Red Keep. We best be prepared for their assault."

Qyburn nods his head as he excused himself. Once again, Cersei is alone, thinking about how to deal with her enemies. They will not be taking what is hers. The ruler of Westeros will be her child and no one else.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

A few days passed, Gendry has been making good progress in making armors out of Dragon Glass for the dragons. As for Daenerys armor, it will be ready in no time. In those days, Jon received a letter from Sam. He arrived in Winterfell with his family. The letter also contains a way for them to make weapons out of Valyrian Steel.

"Dragon Fire." Jon told Daenerys. They are currently on the balcony overlooking the ocean. As soon as Jon received the letter, he immediately told Daenerys of what is inside it. Something they should be thankful for.

"I did not expect that all we need is dragon fire to turn a normal steel to Valyrian Steel." It was never stated in the books Dany read when she was a girl.

"Dragons are magical creatures, that is possibly why their fires are needed in order to create something magical as well." Jon suggested. They do not know why that is, but all they know is that it is what they need.

"Then we will have Gendry prepare Valyrian Steel armors for both of us in preparation to the war against the Night King. I will use a regular armor during our journey in dealing Euron Greyjoy and his Glden Company." Daenerys stated with stern voice. She knows Jon is quite uncomfortable in using dragons to burn enemies. She will not hesitate in doing it as she had done it beforehand. Jon needs to learn this.

"Alright." Jon answered with a sigh. It still brings discomfort in his mind, but he must do what needs to be done.

For the next 5 days, half of Daenerys' army are on their way to Winterfell. Dothraki marching though land and half of the Unsullied traveled through boat, meeting the rest on land to continue marching Winterfell.

In those days, they obtained information that Euron Greyjoy and the Golden Company arriving in Pyke.

"They must have planned it ahead of time for them to arrive as quickly as less than a month. Cersei must have planned this!" Daenerys is fuming mad. Her travel took them more than a month whereas Euron and the Golden Company took less than that. They must have met them halfway to Essos.

"I suppose you still want to continue on your way to Pyke to deal with them?" Tyrion asked, dreaded to the fact that they will be sending their monarchs to a very dangerous mission. The ransack in Highgarden is nothing they cannot deal with. They are on land and had great advantage over their enemies. Behind her are Dothraki hordes ready t kill their enemies, but this, this is on open sea, on an enemy territory.

"If we don't deal with them now, they are going to attack us the moment we are weakened. You of all people should understand what will happen should they decide to attack at the perfect moment." Tyrion nodded, understanding her concerns.

"We will have to discreetly send some reinforcements for Yara's rescue. Theon, could you convince your people to help rescue your sister?" It was Ser Davos who spoke of this. They will need people who will rule Pyke once they dealt with Euron. Yara is a capable ruler.

"I will." Theon nodded.

Daenerys eyes surveyed the people around her until it landed on Jon's. Their spoke volumes to each other. Regardless of the hesitation she saw in his eyes, she stood firm to what she believed in.

"Then be prepared. We fly before dawn."

The preparation was indeed fast. Theon and his men set sail to Pyke ahead of them. They took Ser Davos with them as he is very knowledgeable of the ways to avoid detection. They need to be stealth and fast.

At dawn, Jon and Daenerys are prepared to fly to Pyke. He wore his usual armor, the one with wolf head on his chest. The only one that he changed was his coat. It was no longer a wolf fur, but instead, an expensive red clothe, draped on his shoulders symbolizing his Targaryen heritage. ( **AN:** **Guys, this is not going to be his armor against the Night King** )

Daenerys on the other hand is wearing almost the same as he does. small and light armor for her with Targaryen symbol on her chest. It was sort of a dress, a large slit in the middle of her thighs shoring her fitted trousers and black boots. She is every bit of a Targaryen Queen. Jon had to berate himself for staring too long at her.

"Let's get this over with." She said as she mounted Drogon with Jon following her actions, mounting Rhaegal.

The two dragons flew from the cliff leaving Viserion and the three small dragons together with the others.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Your Grace, your brother Jaime..." Qyburn's words took Cersei's curiosity as she looked at her hand, demanding for more information...

"What happened to Jaime?" She is quite afraid to know if something happened to him. She cannot stand losing him. He is the father of her child, her family, her lover.

"He has returned to the city." The moment Qyburn said those words, a smile graced her lips, and a relief appeared in her eyes. She knew Jaime will come to terms eventually and will come back to her.

"Send him to me as soon as possible."

It turns out, Cersei does not have to wait. Jaime sought her out in her chambers. She commanded the Mountain to stand outside so she could be alone with her Jaime..

 _My Jaime..._

"My love. You returned to me." Cersei immediately wrapped him with her embrace that he soon returned.

"Of course, I'd come back for you. You are my priority." Jaime said those words to her. She smiled at him and pulled him closer to her so she could kiss him.

The kiss turned passionate, wonderful and she wanted more. She needs to feel him inside her.

"I am quite hungry from the long journey. It would be best if we could eat first before continuing where we left off." They shared another chaste kiss before Cersei agreed.

That night, Cersei commanded her servants to serve them dinner in her chambers. They are enjoying the food, planning out the attack against the Starks and Targaryen. Cersei told him he plans to send assassin to kill Daenerys.

"For all we know, she will try anything to keep the power. She will soon spread her legs to her own nephew so she can bear more Targaryen children. We cannot allow that to happen. And once she is dealt with, next is that bastard. We cannot let him be king. We also cannot have Sansa remain as ruler. If we need to have Littlefinger poison her, then we will." Cersei took a drink of a cold water as a replacement for her wine.

"They have more Starks. Arya and Bran."

"The cripple? He was lucky to be alive after that fall. And the other girl? She is not a threat, my love. We will be rulers and our child will be next."

"We all thought that after the Red Wedding, all Starks are gone. There was a saying that 'Leave one wolf alive and the sheeps are never safe'. The wolf pups left alive have grown into adult wolves."

Cersei carefully looked at Jaime as if he has gone crazy. She was about to say anything when all of the sudden she felt dizzy, numb and weak. She looked at the water she drank. It was very different compared to what he is drinking.

"H-How? How can y-you do this to me?! I am your family!" She tried to shout, but her voice is getting weaker, almost like a whimper.

Jaime smirked at Cersei. A very menacing smile.

"The poison I provided to you will kill you slowly, make you weak then kill you. You have a few minutes to live." Jaime smiled at Cersei then picked her up from her stupor on the floor and brought her to the bed.

Cersei went back to her early memories. The witch predicted. She will be Queen, have three children, and their crowns are gold and so as their shrouds. Then, her little brother will be the death of her.

She always thought it was Tyrion. But she is wrong. It was Jaime.

Cersei once again looked at Jaime when all of the sudden, he ripped off a mask, revealing a pretty woman smiling at Cersei, enjoying her suffering.

She recognizes the woman. It has been years since the woman has been to King's Landing, but she can still remember her. She used to be the she-wolf girl of Starks.

"You recognize me, don't you Cersei? The same girl you had been searching for after you killed my father. Sadly, you did not find me, so I came to find you instead."

Cersei can feel her body slowly weakening and her stomach hurts.

"Please... I am with a child." She pleaded in a whisper. Despite being weak, she can still feel blood in between her legs.

"Did you know that Robb's wife was pregnant when you killed her? Men you conspired with stabbed her stomach until they are satisfied she and the baby won't live. Do you think I will spare your child as well?"

Arya sat on the bed, smiling at Cersei's agony. She can no longer speak loudly. She can only plead in whispers and groans. The poison is doing well.

"You said you are planning to kill my brother and the Dragon Queen. Then you are also planning to see the demise of the Starks. Sadly, you will not be seeing that. You can see it in afterlife and you have to make sure you will watch as I wear your face, commanding your troops to fight alongside your enemies."

Cersei's eyes hardened. She wanted to strangle this she-wolf. She wanted to shout so she can have the Mountain kill this girl, but the poison dried her throat and no words are coming from her mouth but chokes and groans.

Her neck is starting to turn purple, indicating the spread of poison in her body.

Arya love to see her suffering. She had taken revenge for her family. It is not enough though. She will make sure that she will be taking the roots well.

"Have fun dying - knowing that the last thing you will see is a Stark smiling down at you, looking at you as you die in silence."

With that final words, Cersei's mind blanked out. Her eyes closed, body limp.

Cersei Lannister is dead.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Jon had been used to flying in the duration of his stay in Dragonstone, He enjoyed as much as he enjoyed being in the company of Daenerys and whenever the two of them ride their own mounts, he felt like they are free.

Jon should be feeling the same, but right now, he felt anxious and nervous. This is the first time he will be flying, not for leisure or practice, but for a real battle. The cold breeze of the night does not bother him, but what bothers him the most is this battle.

He does not doubt Daenerys' capabilities to win this, and even without Jon on her side, she can win this as easy as breathing.

The two of them remained high up in the air, concealed by the clouds. They saw the light on the Pyke. They kept their dragons at bay as they waited for the perfect moment.

And they did not wait long. Up above, they could see Euron in front of the crowd, showing off, with Yara tied up.

Public Execution. Something Euron would love to do. Daenerys eyed the ships on Pyke. They are Golden Company's ships. She would love to burn all of them, but there is something on her mind. If they can get this army on their side, it will be advantageous, but if not, she will gladly ask Drogon to burn them to ashes.

With one command, she told Drogon to fly down, towards Pyke's fleet. One word came from her mouth.

 _Dracarys._

Drogon burned all of Pyke's ships except the Golden Company's. All attention were on them, fear. They all sense danger by the sounds of the flapping wings, the mighty roars of the creatures and the scorching breaths that only indicates clear things: Death and Annihilation.

Jon felt fearful of what he is witnessing. Rhaegal remained steady on the air, watching his brother scorch enemy to death, sending their ships to eternal abyss of hell. He felt fear for the power he has, and what he can do with it. He stood at the top of these creatures, one word, just one word and he can end everything in his path, leaving traces of ashes.

Daenerys looked at Jon, showing him what a dragon can do, that they are powerful, that they will not give mercy to those who will dare to stand in their path. _Learn how to be a dragon... You've learned and live like a wolf, it is time for you to experience being a dragon._

The men are shouting orders, sending arrows on their end. They were able to dodge it, but one arrow almost connected with Daenerys. Jon felt another type of fear, fear of losing someone close to him, fear of losing family and fear of losing the one he loves.

He lost Ygritte to an arrow, and he does not want that to happen. Not again.

One life in exchange for the other. That has always been the way of Westeros. It is either you live in harmony or live while killing the others to survive.

One house versus the other.

With a sigh, Jon closed his eyes and reached out to Rhaegal as he muttered a word he never thought he would use against people.

"Dracarys." Rhaegal roared happily, obliging to his rider's order as he burned down the ships with people who sent arrows to Daenerys.

Daenerys watched the exchange. She felt guilty the moment she saw the hesitation and pained expression in Jon's eyes. She felt it, but she tried to put it out of her mind. They need to have stronger minds to withstand the power of their enemies. Either they die or they kill them.

Rhaegal finished off the remaining ships of Pyke, and in the crossfire, three of Golden Company's ships were burned down. Everyone fell silent, watching the scorching hell in front of them. In the midst of it, Daenerys willed Drogon to come down and greet Euron who was standing next to some of his men. Jon and Rhaegal followed them. The Golden Company formed ranks, ready to defend themselves, but with two huge dragons, defense using their shields will do them no good.

"Euron Greyjoy!" Daenerys called out. Everyone turned to Euron who was looking at the two huge dragons with fear in his eyes. Jon knew better that those eyes are not the ones who are willing to give up, but someone who is waiting for a good chance to kill them.

With a frown on his face, Jon took the bow at his back. It was a good thing he brought one. He sent an arrow straight to Euron's left leg, causing more pain.

All gasped at the sight.

"Golden Company! I understand this man hired you and use you as a tool against any war they wanted to wage, but had they mentioned that you are hired to fight off **six** dragons?" Daenerys voice is loud. She made sure it is. Her voice is commanding, full of authority, causing fear and panic to the Golden Company.

"If you fight for this man, you will be facing off not only six dragons, but thousands of Dothraki Hordes, an army of unsullied, and another army of the North. You will be facing a losing battle." She added. "Either you join us and we will pay you, or burn and die along this man."

The Golden Company's leader knew the odds of the situation. They all believed in gold and they were hired to fight off their employers' wars, but this war is not something they expected. Euron Greyjoy did not inform them that they will be fighting off six dragons and huge army.

They all saw the destruction one dragon can cause. They cannot fight this head on, and if these leaders were to pay them, then it should benefit their company. The leader decided to cut his ties with Euron Greyjoy and the moment he did, Jon tossed a bag of gold as an initial payment.

After the exchange, the people of Pyke started to pray to their drowned god. At this time, Theon and his men were able to save Yara from her public execution. Daenerys offered the people of Pyke the same way he offered the Tarlys. Either they kneel to them or die with their leaders. They are smart enough not to follow Euron as Jon performed execution though an arrow on his heart.

After that death, Drogon gladly burned it down.

Jon looked at Daenerys, deep in thought. How many men will have to die before the Westeros become united?

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you guys for the continuous support. Your wonderful words inspired me to write this story further. Criticisms are accepted and appreciated.**

 **For those rude messages, well, let me say this once and for all. I did not write this story to impress everyone or to prove my writing skills because I know for a fact that my skills are mediocre. This is just a hobby and I know this is not perfect, FAR from being perfect, and if you have nothing good to say to me, then you can just stop reading this story. I respect your opinions.**

 **Just a bit notes of why I wrote this story. I started writing this story because the idea just appeared in my crazy head and when I write something, I just do it out of the whim. So yes, this story is written out of my crazy whims. The support, favorites, follows and reviews, it overwhelmed me a bit because I NEVER expected to receive so many positive reviews and tips about improving my writing skills.**

 **For those people who sent me personal messages, appreciating the story, thank you!**

 **For those rude messages, well, let's just say you guys can unfollow the story, ignore it and forget this even existed in this site. God Bless you.**

 **Also, a little question regarding Arya wearing Jaime's face. Does she need to kill the person to wear his/her face? I was under impression that she can wear their faces even without killing them.**

 **Sorry for the long AN. Alright, time for the story.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Dany and Jon observed the reorganization of Pyke and its forces. Jon saw the destruction that the dragons caused. It was massive. He did not see it due to the dim light of the moon last night.

Rhaegal and Drogon are freely flying above Pyke, no doubt observing as the Golden Company prepares to set sail to Dragonstone. Jon and Dany are glad to hire this army. It will help them in the Great War against the Night King.

"The only enemy we have to deal when we get back is Cersei." Dany and Jon are currently walking on the beach, enjoying the cold wind that the ocean brings to them. It is quite cold, yes, but not cold enough for them to shiver. Jon is far too used to the cold, living in Castle Black and growing up in Winterfell. As for Daenerys, she is fire. Her body can withstand the cold.

"She might come to terms the moment she will hear that her ally is dead and the Golden Company she hired are siding with us." Jon said.

"I hope so. We have little time before we travel to Winterfell. We have to prepare the people and although Sansa is overseeing all the preparations in the war to come, I still have to see it myself." Jon explained. It earned a hum from Daenerys as a sort of agreement to his point. Silence engulfed them so Dany decided to break it.

There is a lingering question that she wanted to ask Jon ever since the battle ended last night.

"Does it bother you?"

"What?" Jon is confused as to what Dany is asking.

She stopped and stood in front of him. It is hard enough to prevent herself from kissing him. She must ask the question now.

"I've seen the bothered look in your face the moment the dragons burned the ships... and some of the people in it." At first, Daenerys hesitated in asking this question. It was quite a task. She is afraid of his answer. She is afraid that he will see a monster in her and decides to leave. What will she do if that will happen? She does not know...

Jon sighed and turned to the vast sea right in front of him. Deep thoughts coursing through his head. Another sigh escaped his lips before he answered.

"Yes, it does." He answered.

Dany fought the urge to quiver in his answer. She should stay strong no matter what he says or does.

"But I can't hesitate now, can I? Regardless of what actions we take, there will be more killings. In this time, death is unavoidable."

Dany stayed silent, but deep down, she felt relieved that he is starting to come to terms of their capabilities as Targaryens and as rulers.

"When I came here with you, I almost vowed myself not to raise the word of command to Rhaegal. Dracarys. I almost hated that word, but the moment I saw danger coming your way, I forced the hesitation to go away. This war against the Night King, and all the wars that we might face in the future, no matter the cause of it, we are required to fight to protect our people."

Dany reached for his hand, firmly grasping it with her small ones. She looks into his eyes and saw the determination to protect his loved ones. She feels happy that he felt this way.

"We will rule Westeros with peace and prosperity. With honor and respect. We will be different from our ancestors."

Jon nodded. They stared at each other's eyes before he leans to place a soft kiss on her lips.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace?" Qyburn asked Cersei. In his eyes lingers confusion.

"You heard me, my Hand. I want you to do preparations for our troops to march to Winterfell."

"I thought you are withdrawing our forces in this war. Euron will be arriving here in a couple of days with the Golden Company."

Cersei stared at Qyburn, raising an eyebrow as if questioning his tone for not following her. She was about to say something when all of the sudden, one of the servants knocked and announced an arrival of word. Probably news from Qyburn's birds.

And it was a very bad news. Something they must worry. Euron Greyjoy is dead and the Golden Company changed sides - siding with the Targaryens.

Qyburn looked at Queen Cersei, worried for the news but the Queen sighed and tried to remain calm.

Indeed, it was hard for Arya to keep the face straight and act like Cersei when she heard the news. She fought the urge to smirk and laugh in celebration for her brother's victory.

"It looks like someone let our plans slip. What do you have to say regarding this matter?" Cersei's voice is questioning, almost forcing herself to remain calm.

"The only person who knew about our plans is your brother, Your Grace."

"I know Jaime and I have disagreements, but no! He will not do that to me!" Cersei stood from her sit and started walking towards the window.

"It is a possibility, Your Grace." Qyburn spoke.

There is a relative silence between the Queen and the Hand before Cersei sighed and issued a command.

"Start the preparation to march to Winterfell. We will send a word to Dragonstone, informing them that we will march our forces to Winterfell to fight the war against the monsters beyond the wall. It seems we have to make changes in our plan"

Qyburn nodded and left the Queen to herself. The Mountain also left the room. Arya reckons the half dead man will stand by the door to guard her chambers. As soon as they are all gone, a smile graced her lips. She took a paper and start writing. A letter to Sansa. As soon as she is done writing her message, she sent it - a satisfied smile on her lips.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Overseeing a massive preparation for a war is a heavy task for Sansa. She has to ensure that the masons and blacksmiths forged the weapons out of Dragon Glass. They are currently low on supplies and she has to ensure everything is well managed. Despite the heavy task she handles, Sansa enjoys seeing how the houses have reunited for one cause. Survival against the great enemy beyond the wall.

When she is alone, she worries for Arya and her situation in King's Landing. She usually assures herself that Arya is the strongest woman she knew and she will be fine.

"I have settled the supplies from Vale, Lady Sansa. They will be here in three days. It will help the preparation greatly." Lord Baelish once again approached Sansa with a smile on his face as he provided the information. While the help is great as Winterfell is in a dire need of supplies, she knew too well that all of his actions are for the sake of achieving his goal.

"Thank you, Lord Baelish. I'd like to retire to my chamber at the moment. It has been a long day and I am quite tired."

Littlefinger nodded as he escorted her back to her chamber. As soon as he is gone, Samwell Tarly paid her a visit. On his hand is a parchment of paper, sealed by House Lannister.

Sansa feels nervous the moment her eyes laid on the scroll that came from King's Landing. She took the scroll and dismissed Sam. She is thankful that Sam took the position of being a Maester of this castle. Bran trusts him and so as Jon. Who is Sansa to judge the trusts her brother gave to Sam?

Slowly. Sansa opened the scroll, afraid of what it contains. She knew Cersei. She will do anything to destroy their house and if Arya failed to kill her, and got herself imprisoned, Sansa does not know what she will do if that were to happen.

Time for prayers is long gone, but for the first time in a while. she prayed to the old gods and the new of Arya's safety.

The letter states as:

 _To the Lady of Winterfell,_

 _I will be marching my forces towards North to fight the terror coming from Beyond the Wall._

 _Winter is coming, and we must all stand together._

 _Cersei of House Lannister, Queen of Seven Kingdoms_

As soon as Sansa reads it, a smirk appeared in her beautiful face. She immediately knew that the person who wrote this letter is not Cersei. Only Arya, a Stark can confidently write down their family motto. If other members of the houses were to use 'Winter is Coming', they will be referencing to House of Stark.

"It looks like I will have to send a word to my brother." She said to herself and stood from where she sat. The letter on her hand needs to be burned to prevent anyone from reading it.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Tyrion heaved a sigh of relief the moment the two huge dragons were spotted flying towards the cliff where the other dragons are. He hast been holding the worries he had since the time the two Targaryens left the castle. He cannot help but worry for their monarchs for their death will mean demise to everyone.

Davos also feels the same resentments and feelings as Tyrion does. As Lord Hands, it seems that it is part of their current job description to worry for the recklessness that their monarchs do.

Rhaegal and Drogon safely landed on the cliff, greeted by Viserion and the three small dragons. The King and Queen immediately greeted their children as soon as they dismounted from their rides.

Yes, they are highly considered King and Queen now, seen as two ruling monarchs of one Kingdom and not divided ones.

"I couldn't sleep well last night, worrying about two ruling monarchs flying off to somewhere dangerous that could have gotten them killed." The sarcasm and the relief tones came evident in Tyrion's voice, making Daenerys and Jon snort out loud. "And my worries were turned into an entertainment." Tyrion muttered.

"We returned safely and brings great news. Don't you think that matters more at this point?" There is a lingering smile on Dany's lips as she looks down at the short Hand.

"I suppose. So, tell us exactly what happened in Pyke. I assume everything went well."

"Yes. Yara will handle the people of Pyke and on our trail, is something worthy of your time" Jon spoke to both Davos and Tyrion as he gestures his hand to the vast ocean.

The two Lord Hands tried to look at the approaching ships and as soon as they saw the banners on the sails, they immediately recognized these ships.

"The Golden Company." Davos muttered. "This will be a great addition to the war to come. I reckoned they will stay to their word and follow those who hired them first. After all, their motto has always been 'Our word is as good as gold.'"

"They don't hold a chance against the might of a dragon and the gold we presented. They have no choice but to follow us." Daenerys's voice is cold. She does not trust those people who are easily swayed by money. Loyalty is what they need, something the Golden Company can provide so long as there is gold.

Davos and Tyrion only nodded. They have no complaints regarding the additional military power Jon and Daenerys amassed from their journey. After all, this will increase their chances to win the war to come.

They did not waste their time to organize everything. They are planning to set sail three days from now as soon as all of their supplies are organized. In those days, Jon received a letter from Sansa. Varys approached Jon with the letter in hand. Jon does not doubt that this eunuch opened the letter.

 _To my brother, Jon,_

 _Cersei decided to march her forces towards North to fight the war to come. You do not have to worry as her forces will be helping us in this war. I'll be waiting for your arrival here along with Bran._

 _Sansa_

Jon was in deep thought. Why would Cersei join forces with them? He refused to believe that she decided to help them because he knew for sure that Cersei cannot be swayed easily. Surely, the word of the defeat and death of Euron couldn't have traveled that fast, could it?

So why did she decided to help them?

And there is one thing that has been on his mind. Why is Arya not mentioned in the letter? And why did Sansa have to specify that she and Bran are waiting for them in Winterfell? All these thoughts confused him and he needed someone he can trust and ask for advice.

He told Daenerys of the letter and his hunch about the situation.

"Cersei is possibly dead." He said. Daenerys stared wide eyed at his statement. "I suspect that Arya must have done it." Jon tried to explain as much as he can regarding Arya's case. He fought so hard not to shiver upon knowing what his sister is capable of.

After telling Daenerys about it, she fell silent before looking carefully at Jon, inquiring something.

"Is this the reason why you decided to secretly tell this to me without our Hands and advisors?"

"Regardless of how Cersei treats Tyrion, she is still his sister and if my hunch is true, that she is indeed dead - and the ones ruling as Queen Cersei is my sister, this might cause more internal conflicts."

"It was a wise choice to keep it from Tyrion. He is hesitating when it involves his family and if what you said is true, this will be in our advantage. I guess we will have to figure it out." Daenerys is thankful and admired Jon even more when it comes to his decision making. Yes, she understands the value of family, after all, she is not alone anymore, but in these crucial times, they do not need any hesitance.

This is solely for their survival.

"He is your hand, are you sure we should keep this from him?"

"There is still a chance, as you said, that Arya might not have killed Cersei. And in case she did, we will try to figure out where we go from there. For now, we have to focus on setting sail to Winterfell." Daenerys said in a firm voice that made Jon nod. It is time for them to start preparing for the real war.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: Short, I know. Don't think I abandoned this story just because I do not update as frequent as I used to be. I am just busy with everyday life. It is nearing Christmas and things get a little busy as we try to wrap things up in my office, work related stuff and some personal stuff.**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Not gonna rant much. Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.

Many of you sent me messages, because true, it's been ages since the last time I updated this story. I really appreciate how you guys love it and want me to continue. Anyways, I am high with the episodes of GOT. I'm crying. No words can express how much I want to throttle the writers.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Your Grace." Jon nodded at the greeting. Gendry said. "I heard we will be sailing soon?" He is curious of when exactly they are setting sail. Aside from the armors he needs to properly finish, he is also anxious to meet the person he had been searching for years.

Arya...

"Yes. How are the armors?" Jon and Gendry started to walk inwards where Gendry has been making the armors. He is entirely focused on making the armors for the dragons as well as for the King and Queen. Of course, he cannot do it alone. Dozens of men helped him in the process, otherwise, it will take a year before he can finish everything.

"They are finished and before we test them, I'd like to show it to you, Your Grace." Jon nodded in appreciation.

"I really appreciate your efforts, but sometimes, I prefer if you drop too much formality. I treat you now as a comrade, ally and a friend."

Gendry was taken aback by the sudden welcoming Jon provided. Yes, Jon told him before that they are comrades, but Gendry thought it was out of duty and compromise to his situation, but now, it was something quite different.

"You are the King. I can't casually call you Jon, could I? If your men won't chop my head off, your dragons might burn me alive." Gendry said, smile ghosting his lips as he looked at the Dragon Wolf. "Or maybe your wolf will get to me before any of them could."

Jon snorted at his words.

"I won't let them behead you. Besides, it was I who told you to drop the formality. If you are to rule Storm's End, given the situation you will accept my offer, then you might learn how to treat me as a friend when necessary."

Gendry fell silent as soon as the subject of ruling Storm's End came in their conversation. Jon understands his feelings well, so he did not try to persuade the matter. Instead, he tapped his shoulder twice and they moved on to where the armors were.

The dragons' armors were enormous, it took about 8 people to lift Drogon's armor. About 6 for Rhaegal's and Viserion's armor. As for the three smaller dragons, two for each as they are all careful not to cause damage to the newly created armors.

Jon appreciated the details Gendry put in the armors for the dragons. On its chests were symbols of the Targaryen, three headed dragon. It was carved perfectly and he can't help but admire the worksmanship. Aside from the body armor, Gendry also made a helmet for each dragon.

"Incredible." Jon muttered as if in a trance.

"Would you like to have the dragons try it?" Gendry did not need a verbal response as Jon's smile is already enough answer for him. Davos provided commands to the people to bring the armors on shore as it is the only open area where the Dragons can safely put on the armor.

Daenerys, Tyrion and Missandei are also present.

The people who helped carry the armors immediately backed away as soon as the dragons landed, roaring as loud as they could. Daenerys helped calm all of them so their men can put it on them. It was a very hard labor to put the armors on the huge dragons.

Jon personally helped the men to put the armor on Drogon as he is a wild one, growling and glaring at anyone he does not like. Only Jon and Dany can safely approach him and as for others, they will get a snarl from the huge black dragon.

It took too much work putting the huge armors for the dragons, but as soon as it was done, they looked magnificent, intimidating and deadly. The people around can't help but look in awe at the dragons with their battle armors on. It set the atmosphere, that indeed, they are going to war - a war that might kill them.

"Your Graces..." Gendry asked for Dany and Jon's attention as he presented their battle armors to the King and Queen.

Dany is speechless upon gazing at the armors Gendry made for the two of them. She had seen many armors in her entire life, but these armors were on a different level. It was perfect for the two of them.

"Indeed, your skills are as magnificent as they say. I could never ask for a better armor to wear, Gendry." Daenerys smiled at the blacksmith, thanking him for the great work he did.

"You are a legend on your own. It was not an easy task to build armors for dragons in a short amount of time. Clearly, your talent is peerless." Jon added.

"I am merely doing what was asked, Your Graces. I don't deserve such kind words."

Jon snorted and instead of saying anything, he tapped Gendry's shoulder, letting him know that they all appreciated his work.

Dany slowly approached Jon, and together, they looked towards the dragons, their children.

"It is time." Daenerys said then she looked at her Hand, then towards her advisors. "Finish all preparations. We set sail tomorrow."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Qyburn carefully looks at Cersei who is currently standing near the window, looking at King's Landing. It is still a question to him why she suddenly ordered their men to prepare to help the North. She is a stubborn woman, someone who values her power and someone selfish to keep it to herself. She does not want to share nor is she willing to help those she deemed as enemy. So, why help them in this war?

"You must be wondering why ordered our men to march to Winterfell." She spoke all of the sudden.

"Yes, Your Grace. Is there any underlying plans you've set out?"

"Plans? Of course, I do. Lots of them, I believed. Little by little, the plans and goals I set came true. It did not came true, I fulfilled it." She looked at Qyburn, eyes burning with desire to achieve all her plans. Qyburn can't help but admire her for her decisiveness when it comes to her goals.

Cersei slowly walked to get a glass of wine for her Hand. She offered one to Qyburn who took it from her.

"To my goals." She offered a toast and Qyburn drank with her. As soon as she saw him drink it, she stopped midway in drinking her water. "There is something I have been wondering as well, my Lord Hand."

"What is it, Your Grace?"

"What happens to the Mountain if you die? You created him, did you not?"

Qyburn frowned at the type of question Cersei asked. Why ask now?

"He will continue to serve you, my Queen."

"And if I die, will he return his loyalty to you?"

Qyburn frowned once more, but answered nonetheless.

"Yes, I supposed so."

"Hmm, and if I tell him to serve the Starks, will he do it?"

Qyburn's heart started to race upon seeing Cersei's smile at him. There is something wrong with her. This is not the Cersei he knows.

"Who are you?" The woman posing as Cersei smiled at Qyburn. Devious and deadly.

"Why do you look pale, my Lord Hand? You looked like you are out of breath!" And indeed, he is. He started to feel how hard it is to breath. He looked into the wine glass and concluded that she must have poisoned it. "I am sure, with your knowledge, you heard about the Faceless Men, have you not?"

Cersei grabbed him so he will remain sitting on the floor, his back on the wall. She crouched on his level, looking into his eyes as he slowly dies the same way the real Cersei did.

"Y-You are not the queen." Qyburn muttered. It was careless of him when he did nothing even when he suspected that there is something wrong with what the queen is doing. He just put his mind to rest, trusting that Cersei is planning something and this is just the first phase.

Indeed, this is the first phase, but the plan belongs to someone who is not the queen.

"Of course. Cersei will never do something like this to someone she trusts. She will not be sending her forces to help her enemy."

"W-Who are you?"

The fake Cersei smiled at Qyburn, the same devious and deadly smile he witnessed earlier.

"For all the enemies she made, her death is too quick and painless. Physically, that is. But emotionally, I am sure, her soul is restless knowing that she died in such death, with a baby on her belly." Arya removed her face, showing it to Qyburn who's nose is bleeding. His skin turned pale, eyes turned red and his throat is turning into of violet color, signaling the quick spread of the poison. "You are quite lucky, I still have enough poison to kill you. That is one of the rarest poisons in the world. No one can smell it at the first try, that is why you did not notice how there is a poison in your drink."

"Y-You..."

"I have taken interests in your belongings. I might have things I can use. It is quite fascinating. It will be useful when my brother takes the throne."

Qyburn wanted to speak, but no voice came. The poison spreads quickly, affecting his way of speech. It is the end for him.

"You are not part of the list I created, but your death is vital and necessary. Feel free to think that your death will not be in vain as I will use it to the best of my ability in order to give the throne to its rightful heir." Qyburn muttered something before he died. As soon as his body is dead, Arya quickly get to work.

The real plans starts this moment. She will be staging Cersei's death and put the blame on to one of the servants. Revenge has never been sweeter than it is today...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Don't you find it strange that all of the sudden, Cersei would want to help in this war?" Sansa stopped looking at the documents at decided to turn her attention to the man who just welcomed himself in her office.

"Her actions and motives are always strange. Something you should not be surprised about." Something you have been doing since the very beginning of this game... She wanted to add but she forced herself to remain quite, as much as she can as she knows it is not the right time to make an upfront action against Baelish.

"You're right. She wants your brother dead - now more than ever."

"Every enemy wants my brother dead. He is a threat to their positions. Sooner or later, once they have dealt with my brother, they will start to deal with Daenrys. Kill her or marry her, either way, all they want is the throne and power." Including you...

"You've learned quite well in reading your enemies' mindsets."

"I've learned from the best." Sansa answered, trying to ensure that her voice remained calm.

Their conversation about Cersei ended and they moved on to other matters such as the wide scale preparation for the upcoming battle. Sansa is trying to manage everything she can. For those who does not want to participate in the upcoming battle against the Night King, they will be transported to a safer place. For those who decided to stay and fight, they will continue to help in training the women and children.

It was an odd decision for Jon to let the children fight, but it was necessary. For the times that Sansa had known Jon, she learned that his actions held meaning behind it. If he opted to have women and children fight, then he must be desperate to win this war.

"My Lady..." Sansa looked at the man calling her. It was Samwell Tarly. "I received a word from Jon. They've started their journey back here in Winterfell." A smile appeared in Sansa's lips. She missed her brother and she is looking forward to meeting the Dragon Queen.

"Then start the preparation. Set up camps for their men to stay in."

Sam nodded, so as Baelish, acting as if he will take responsibility in ordering the men of Vale to follow Sansa's orders.

That won't be for long...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

They have set sail to North. Two ships are carrying the Dragon Glass they mined. Not all of them can finish the weapons. It is quite hard to build weapons for all the army they have.

Jon and Dany stood at the deck, overlooking the sky with six flying dragons wielding their armors. It was a sight to see.

"This is what I saw in my dream." He said.

"The six dragons?"

"Yes. And there's you and I, looking at them as they fly freely in the sky. I wish everything will be as peaceful as this one."

Daenerys took both his hands, squeezing them as she looked into his dark eyes.

"We will win this war. I will not forgive what he did to you and Viserion. He will pay for trying to harm the two of you." Her voice is full of conviction, eager to burn the Night King and all the dead he raised.

Jon nodded and leans forward, capturing her lips. It calms him and his nerves whenever she is beside him where he can feel her warmth.

"Aherm." The two of them stopped upon hearing the cough not too far away. Both of them glared at the dwarf for ruining their moment. "I hate to interrupt but we need the two of you in organizing the troops."

A sigh left Daenerys' lips before nodding. She supposed their moment can wait until they are done organizing everything. After all, they will have to march to Winterfell as soon as they arrive near the Riverlands.

"Who is the current ruler of the Riverlands?" Dany asked. They do not want to have any conflict the moment they arrive. Avoiding delays is the best they can do.

"The youngest son of Walder Frey, I assumed. He was dead, so as his older sons. So, what's left there might be his young children." Tyrion answered. They received the news not too long ago of the affairs of Westeros and that includes who is ruling where.

"Send a word to them. Let them know of our arrival." Jon said. "Given there will be no delays when we arrive in Riverlands, we will march to Winterfell which might take us a few days given how large our armies are. We should also take this chance to get as much food supplies as we can get to feed the men."

"We took the supplies from Highgarden. If that will not be enough, we will be taking a bit of the food supplies from King's Landing." Daenerys stated.

"That is if Cersei will comply."

Jon and Dany shared a look before Jon answered. "I will send a word to King's Landing. So they can send food supplies."

Everyone nods, but there are doubts in their minds whether Cersei will comply or not. They all doubt she will, however, Jon and Dany thinks otherwise. If the one ruling is not Cersei but Arya, then they have nothing to worry about. The only thing they will worry is how Tyrion will react to the news.

The meeting did not take too long. Everyone left as soon as it was finished. Jon went to find Ghost who is disturbed in being cramped in the ship again. He pities his direwolf for enduring so much and at the same time he is thankful for his loyalty. He cannot express how much he is thankful for Ghost for everything he had done, not just for Jon, but for his daughters.

"Let's go find your sisters." Jon said. Ghost followed him above the deck where they saw the three small dragons flying above them. A fresh air will help Ghost calm down. And the sight of the dragons he raised himself calms the direwolf. Granted the dragons are not the same creature as he is, but Ghost must feel some sort of attachments to them. After all, he hunted for them, fed them for months when they were little.

Jon still dreads for this war. He will see his daughters go to war and he fears that he might lose them. He just hopes that they will not die. No, he can't let them die. He must kill the Night King before he and his dead army can hurt their children.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Jamie heard from townspeople of the Dragon King and Dragon Queen sailing for North. With their armies, nonetheless and their dragons.

"Are you sure the Starks will not kill you the moment you set foot in Winterfell? Wait, I should ask another important question. Will they also kill me?"

Jamie fought the urge to roll his eyes at Bronn's question. Of course he cares is he will die or not. After all, he hasn't received his rewards for the services he rendered.

"They might." Jamie said. "I am going there to keep my promise to fight for the living."

"Jamie the Oathkeeper. Hooray! Now, what are the odds that they will not kill you? Or me? Are you sure this is the right way?"

"If you are concerned about dying because you are with me, why not go back to King's Landing and ask Cersei to give you the castle you want?"

"Good point, but after the Northerners fight their war with the Dead, they will march South with their bloody dragons and burn my castle. I won't have enough time to enjoy everything I worked for. Much better to ally myself with someone stronger. Besides, Tyrion might employ me."

Jamie just shook his head in exasperation with Bronn's straightforwardness. He knew Bronn will be loyal to someone who can pay him more and to someone who is stronger. Even if Jamie wants to deny such statements, he cannot. He knows what the Dragon Queen can do with her army. Even without the dragons, she can command the dothraki horde and thousands of unsullied to fight for her cause. Jamie experienced it firsthand, what it feels like to face them.

And if the Dragon King will join the fray, they will lose. They will be fighting a battle they cannot win. He still cannot believe how much blinded Cersei can be for her not to yield. They are lucky Daenerys did not storm to King's Landing and burned the city to the ground. Had she been as mad as everyone wants to believe her to be, Lannisters will be done for.

With that in mind, the two men continued their journey to North, not knowing what may have in store for them.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Daenerys dreams of ice. She is back in the North, the real North, surrounded by mountains of ice with no one in sight. She can hear her heart beating as loud as it can, as fast as possible along with her heavy breathing. She questions why she is here but had no time to dwell when she hears the roars of the dragons above.

She almost rejoiced when she saw Rhaegal and Drogon but that was quickly replaced when she saw an ice speak piercing through Drogon's chest. She had no time to process it when the same thing happened with Rhaegal. Both dragons fell, blood splattered all over the ice ground.

Dany finds herself running for her children. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she felt that the two dragons have stopped breathing. She looked around for where the ice spears came from. Up ahead, she saw the Walkers and the Night King, wielding spears on their hands. The Night Walkers looked above, spears pointing to the sky.

When Daenerys followed their line of vision, the other dragons are there.

"No... No..." She muttered to herself, but it was too late. Spears already flew, piercing the four dragons. More blood are splattered on the ground, surrounding Daenerys with nothing but Blood and Ice.

She looked at the Night King with nothing but hatred in her eyes. He killed all of their children, a crime she cannot forgive.

But it appears like the Night King had one more plan to execute. In front of him is Jon, tied and kneeling. Jon and Dany's eyes met. She shook her head as if asking him to fight back, but he is resigned to his fate. Instead, he said one word to her: "Run!"

The Night King smiles at her, a menacing smile as his sword pierces Jon's chest.

"NOOO!"

"NOOO!" Dany screamed, sweating and panting. She can still feel the tears she shed dried on her cheeks. Her eyes quickly examines her surroundings. No mountains of ice and no Night King and his dead army. She is still in her chamber in her ship. Despite the fact that she is inside her ship, she frantically walked to the window, searching for the dragons.

The roars above the dark sky assured her that they are there, within her reach. it assured her that they are still alive and so as Jon. She tried to regain her breathing, but her heart still won't calm down and her mind keeps on reliving the scenes that happened in her dreams. Often dreams are not true, however, she feels inclined to believe it might happen.

Her dreams of Jon came true, it happened. What are the odds that this one won't? She clutches her chest, willing it to go back to normal. The thought of losing her children and Jon is a nightmare she does not want to live.

For years, since the death of her first husband, she came to terms that she is the lone Targaryen in this world, with no relatives, no family except for her children. Yet, now that Jon came to her life, Dany wanted to keep it that way, to keep Jon with her so they can live in peace. Losing him is like losing half of herself. How can she still live should he die?

The knock on the door woke the Dragon Queen from her worst thoughts. With haste, she opened it. Relief is the first thing she felt upon seeing the Dark-eyed King standing in front of her. With no hesitation, she embraced him, feeling his warmth as if a silent prayer to the gods, thanking them for his existence.

"Dany? What's wrong?" They went inside her cabin, worry gushing in his eyes as he looked at her state. "I heard your scream." It worried Jon when he vaguely heard her scream. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Daenerys nods then she told him what happened in her dream. It feels too real, as if it will happen and that scares her.

Jon can only embrace her, soothing her worries. "I will not die. We will win this war alive. Do you understand me?" Jon looked into her eyes, telling her to believe in themselves. "We will live. So as our children." Hearing him say this made Dany feel secured and calm. They will be together.

Seeing her like this, Jon feels calm. Calm as he knows she is still a human. People may see her as someone who wields power, someone with temper and someone ruthless, but not everyone knows that inside the strong ruler they knew lies a woman who has her own fears and nightmares. She lost so much, led a life she does not want to, but had no choice but to lead it, to follow it for the sake of living. Jon will do anything in his power to prevent her from suffering anymore.

Jon leans, capturing her lips that can't stop quivering. The kiss is meant to calm her down, and it did, however, the longer it lasts, another kind of feeling started to awaken inside of them.

The kiss deepens, as if both wants to devour each other for as long as they could. The moans have become louder, igniting the desires that the two of them have kept under wraps for as long as they could. Yet, now that they have laid all their fears out, have confided with each other, there's nothing that can stop their desires from overtaking their emotions.

Daenerys' hands wanted to feel his skin, his warmth. Jon feels the same. He started to strip his clothing off until what remains are his pants.

Her eyes cannot help but travel his naked torso. As much as she admires the body that must have been through so much battles that it hardens all of his muscles, she cannot help but stare at the scars that he wields. It is normal for soldiers to wield scars whenever they come back from wars, however, his scars are nowhere near what Daenerys expected it to be.

So many scars on his chest especially on his heart. She knows from first glance that the wound on his chest pierced through his heart. No man should be alive after getting such wound. Then she remembered Ser Davos' words.

"You took a knife to your heart for your people." A tear dropped from her eye as her hands caresses the wounds on his chest.

Jon feels uncomfortable remembering that night. The night he was betrayed, stabbed and killed.

"I did."

"But you survived." Her hands cupped his face as if memorizing every detail that she can.

"I didn't. I died and brought back from the dead."

His words hurt Dany more than she thought it could. As if she was the one getting stabbed. It must have been painful for Jon to go through something as horrible as that. It is not pity that she feels, but simply pain and anger for anyone who had no heart and did such things to him.

"It is over Dany. I am here now." Jon reassures her, kissing her hands.

"No one will hurt you as long as I live." She promises and she will keep it. Dany will do anything in her power to keep Jon safe, to protect him from anyone who will try to hurt him.

"And I to you. We will have each other's backs."

They smile at each other, acknowledging the promise they will keep before kissing each other again. This time, with so much assurance and certainty. Daenerys' nightgown slowly left her shoulders, sliding off her chest until it fell on the floor leaving her naked as the day she was born in front of Jon.

Their kisses became as hot as fire, devouring them. Their hands have started to explore each other's body, memorizing every nook and cranny, all the muscles and tenderness.

Daenerys is no longer a virgin and of the countless sex she experienced before, this is the first time that she felt alive, burning with so much desire that her heart hurts. So much feelings from small touches, from his kisses, everything is different. It is as if her body is on fire, so hot yet still not enough. This is beyond want and desire. This is a need for both of them.

They need each other. Denying such need is no longer an option for either. They have gone past the point of denial.

This is a need that they will fulfill.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Petyr Baelish grows restless as days pass by judging on how much whispers he mutters in Sansa's ears. Sansa plays her part well, listening to him, feigning ignorance on what his motives are.

She knows what he is after. Power. He will do anything, sacrifice anything just to get what he wants. Knowing Jon, Daenerys and the armies will march North, he steps back, playing the neutral card. After all, he cannot risk himself should they fall suspicious of him.

In two days time, the Dragon King and Queen will arrive. Baelish must be planning on how to approach the Dragon Queen. As that day approaches, Sansa can't help wonder what Daenerys Stormborn is like. She is a Targaryen and even if the North trusts Jon, they will not easily trust someone who was a daughter of the Mad King. The King who burned down the Starks.

Targaryen... A name that leaves fear in people's hearts. Yes, Jon may be a Targaryen, but he grew up in North, his loyalty should still be in North regardless of what his true heritage is. Sansa just hopes that Jon will not forget that.

Sansa lift her head up upon hearing someone knock on the door. It was one of the Maesters.

"My Lady. Word came from our scout. They have seen dragons flying and thousands of armies marching to Winterfell. We believed they will arrive in an hour."

"Thank you, Maester. Please inform the Lords of Houses to assemble to receive them." As soon as the Maester left, Sansa also left her chamber and walked upstairs where she can see the marching army afar.

Littlefinger was there, overlooking the army with a smile she can easily tell the meaning. He desires after this army. He wants it for himself.

The roar above them took their attention. Littlefinger once again is fascinated. His eyes shines like a child who just received a new toy. Sansa cannot help but shake her head. Petyr may have saved her life before, but he also caused more destruction than good. She supposed, saving her is part of his plans.

"Such magnificent creatures." He muttered while looking at the dragons with so much desire.

"Yes, until they open their mouth and burn you alive." Sansa answers back while looking at the dragons above. She had seen Jon's dragons when he introduced them, but the three full grown dragons above is a magnificent sight. Terrifying. One shot of fire from the biggest one can burn one city to the ground.

As Sansa looked at Petyr, she found him looking back at her.

"They are dangerous creatures. Dangerous weapons. Holding such power will likely to turn someone mad. Imagine wielding 6 dragons at your disposal." He speaks as if trying to lull Sansa into believing that her brother, Jon, will turn mad.

Sansa remained silent as she watches how the Northerners stood on the side road, waiting for the army to arrive.

"They still call her Dragon Queen. I supposed she and King Jaehaerys have reached an agreement. Perhaps, marriage? After all, marriage between Targaryens are quite known in our history."

"Is that a bad thing?" She turned towards him, looking directly into his eyes searching for the truth. Or at least part of it given this is LittleFinger she is dealing with.

"No. I supposed that is the best for the Seven Kingdoms. Targaryens ruling over and sitting on the Iron Throne."

Not the best for you. Sansa thought. Getting the answer she wants, she excused herself so she can go down and wait for the arrival of his brother and the Dragon Queen.

Sansa can feel the vibrations in the ground for the horses marching in. Right beside her is Bran, Brienne and Podrick. She clutches her hands, willing herself to stand her ground in meeting the last pure blood Targaryen in the world. She can recognize her, after all, there's not many people who has Silver hair like Targaryens do.

Jon dismounted first before helping the silver haired Queen. Behind them are Ser Davos, a few people Sansa does not recognize, and there's the dwarf who just got off the carriage along side with Lord Varys. Sansa feels a bit of nostalgia seeing her former husband in a situation she never imagined in her wildest dreams.

The Lady of Winterfell does not have enough time to ponder on the past and how hilarious their situation is for Jon and Daenerys are now standing in front of them. She received a kiss on the cheek from Jon and a hug, so as Bran.

"Sansa, I'd like to introduce to you, Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen." It did not get past her ears how Jon called her Queen. She just hoped he did not bend the knee for her.

"It is my utmost pleasure to meet you, Your Grace." There's conflicting feelings inside Sansa that she cannot quite explain. Seeing Daenerys up close is different. Daenerys feels different than Cersei. She radiates an aura of power, yet there's warmth in her eyes, pure yet deadly.

"I heard so much about you from Jon. You are as beautiful as the rumors said." While courtesies such as these are customary for nobles, Sansa can feel sincerity in her voice, honesty and she is quite surprised that the Dragon Queen did not put airs on her. Meeting with Royalties had taught Sansa to be vigilant, to look for something she might use against them for she does not know when they will do something against her and her family, yet, Daenerys is different.

"And you are as beautiful as they said, Your Grace." They shared a smile, hesitant, but a smile nonetheless.

"Why don't we get settled inside where it's warm? We have much to do to ensure the army is settled in." Jon said and they all abide to his word. He personally led Daenerys to her chamber, the chamber right next to his. When Sansa offered the room of the late Lord Ned Stark to her, she simply refused.

"It is not right for me to take the room on the Lord and Lady of Winterfell. I am a guest. Whatever chamber you have to offer, I will take it."

Sansa secretly wanted her to take the room, so she may have a reason to dislike her, yet she did not, which makes disliking her very hard to do.

Helping the armies settle in the camps are quite a task that Jon and Sansa must oversee together. It is a good thing that Sansa did a fantastic job preparing for the armies that they brought from Dragonstone.

"I assigned most of the task to some of our people to help the new armies settle in. It will not be an easy task, but at least we will have more helping hands to finish the construction of the weapons." She said while they are walking back to the castle.

"You did well in managing everything here on your own."

"Arya helped. Although we had some lords from the lesser houses question your decisions in bringing a Targaryen in the North with her armies."

"I expected as much. Northerners are not known to be warm and welcoming people, especially to outsiders." Jon said, resigned to the truth. "They don't know her yet, so I hope that the least they can do is to know her better."

"Some people are afraid of her - "

"Because she is the Mad King's daughter?" Jon interrupted. "People should not judge someone because of their parentage. I supposed, in everyone's hearts, they also hold doubts about me as my parents had stirred one of the biggest wars in the history." His voice is sad, somber. His eyes reflects how he accepts the truth and is trying to live with it.

His words held some truth in them and Sansa cannot deny it.

"You are still one of us. They held you King in the North."

"Do you doubt Daenerys?" he asked directly that took Sansa by a surprise with how bold the question is. It may have been just several weeks that Jon is away, but Sansa can feel how much he had changed.

"Yes. Part of me cannot forgive what her father did to our Grandfather and Uncle."

"Do not worry, I can't forgive it either, but she is not her father. God knows how much I hate the fact that that man is my grandfather." There is a distaste in his voice, resenting the fact that he is the Mad King's grandson. "Do you fear her because of it?"

People will fear those who have the power. What Daenerys has in her hands are power to destroy anything she wants and desires. Dragons are feared anywhere, let it be the beast or the human.

When Sansa did not answer, Jon took the chance to say something.

"I do fear the power and what it can do once abused. Anyone should be afraid. Fire and Blood." Jon looks up above where the dragons are flying. "I would have feared her and her power had it not been for the daughters I had. I can understand how people look at them as monsters, but for us, they are our children."

It is foreign to her how Jon can talk like this, but Sansa supposed that she did not really know Jon that much. She spent most of her childhood hating him, shunning him like an outsider. She regretted it, but she cannot bring back the past.

"Give her a chance. She is not who you think she is."

Sansa nods before bringing up another subject that she wants to tell Jon.

"Lord Baelish may try something against you."

This is no surprise at all as everyone knows the man is as cunning as they thought, or more than they thought. Greedy and a tempter.

"He will be dealt with once everything is over. He will pay the price for the crimes he committed." Jon promised and Sansa cannot wait until that happens.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Jon made sure that his window is open should his daughters decide to visit him. Although they are small enough to get inside the castle, they still like to be outside with the other three dragons.

When it was time for dinner where the lords and ladies of the houses are gathered in the hall. The dinner should be a feast for the return of their King, however, the Northerners are as silent as they can, talking amongst themselves, whispering while looking at the Targaryen woman beside Jon. The hostility is quite clear, something Daenerys should be prepared for.

Jon had warned her about Northerner's attitude towards outsiders. She keeps on reminding herself that they don't know her yet.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace." Someone raised his arm and stood up. It was Lord Glover. Jon has an inkling feeling that what he will say is not good but it is his duty to listen to his people, so he nodded, letting the man speak for himself. "We are happy that you came back alive and well. There is nothing but celebration in our hearts - the Northerner's hearts - the joy of seeing our King return. Yet, we did not account for your return to include a Southern woman."

Everyone fell silent at what this man said. Jon's face turned grim upon Lord Glover's tone.

"Mad King's Daughter. We can't help but reminisce how her father burned the late Lord Rickard Stark and Lord Brandon Stark."

Many whispered to themselves once again as they were reminded who this woman is in front of them and how her father burned people alive.

"If I may Lord - "

"Lord Glover." Jon whispered to Daenerys.

"Lord Glover. Indeed, my father burned was a Mad King and his sins cannot be forgiven. It is forever engraved in the history, something I cannot erase, however, I am not my father. His sins are not my sins, but on behalf of House Targaryen, I ask all of you for forgiveness and not to judge the daughter for the sins her father committed."

"The Targaryens are mad men! They will bring doom to everyone!" Someone from the back shouted and not too long after that, some people have started to shout insults at Daenerys and the Targaryen household.

"Silence!" He shouted and everyone did. He looked at everyone, unimpressed at the behavior they displayed. Before he can say anything, a roar was heard coming from the outside, startling everyone. Followed by the roars, Jon's three dragons came flying in.

Most people gasped in surprise upon seeing the three small dragons. They are no longer the small dragons the North remembered as. They have grown several sizes than the last time they were here. Their presence is a reminder that Jon is not just a Wolf, but also a Dragon. Northerners tried to push the thought away - that the current King in the North is a Targaryen. It may have sat well in their hearts if he is a bastard, they can blame Rhaegar for it, however, he is not. He is the heir to the throne and even if he is a Wolf since he was a child, he is now a Dragon.

Rhaea the Golden Dragon had taken the liberty to stand behind Jon as she silently surveys the people around while Daena is stayed with Daenerys' side. Vaera landed on Ghost's side as she bares her teeth at everyone.

Jon stood up from his seat to address the people in the hall.

"I asked for her help to fight the war with the Night King and the least all of you can do is show her the same respect as what I have given to her. By insulting her in front of me, you are outright insulting me as well. We cannot afford to squabble like children. We do not have time to dwell on the pasts for what we need is to worry how we can survive tomorrow."

None of the people inside have uttered anything in response. They must have felt ashamed for their behavior, as they should.

"You accused her for the sins her father committed. Let me ask you, have I done the same for the houses that turned against us when we need them the most? When House Stark is in dire state and needs their help? When we reminded these houses where their allegiance are yet chose to side differently?"

Jon hates it to be reminded how many Lords of the houses betrayed them. It is a painful reminder how anyone can just betray you at anytime.

"If I may, Your Graces." Ser Davos spoke. "Have you ever wonder why the Dragon Queen have not stormed off King's Landing? With her army and her three dragons, taking back King's Landing is as easy as lifting her finger. She could have stormed to King's Landing and take back the throne, yet she didn't. Why? Because despite whoever sits on that Iron Throne, King's Landing is still full of innocent people, women, elderly and children, striving for their lives."

Everyone was not able to utter a word of refute to what Ser Davos said. They cannot continue to use the leverage that she is the Mad King's daughter anymore.

Dany is thankful for Ser Davos support and Jon's as well. At least, this way, the Northerners cannot openly disagree her presence in the North.

"I know I am not the best person to say this and appeal to everyone in the North, what with the House I came from." Tyrion started, staring at everyone's eyes, gauging how they will react to his interference. "Yes, she is the Mad King's daughter, but it does not define who she is. She freed the slaves in Meeren, she had surmounted many trials in her life as she believed that the Seven Kingdoms is where she belongs. With her army. she could very well refuse to acknowledge Jon's claim to the Iron Throne." He paused, looking at people's eyes, daring them to say anything at all, but no one did so he continued.

"With her armies and her dragons, she can fight for the Iron Throne. Cersei does not stand a chance against her army, yet here she is. Half a world away, fighting a war that can very well get her killed. Now if all her actions spoke of someone who is mad, then tell us your basis as to why she is mad."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

After the gathering at dinner, everyone steered clear of Daenerys. They might not want to admit it, but they are quite ashamed, doubting their primary beliefs about the Targaryen woman Jon brought back.

"I told you. Northerners are not welcoming to outsiders." Jon told her when they were alone in her room.

"Yes. I am well aware of that."

There was silence before Jon remembered something he wants to ask for a long time now.

"Tyrion was right. With your army, you could have taken the King's Landing and sit on the Iron Throne, becoming the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Yet, you didn't. You could have told me that you want the Iron Throne, after all, even in an all out fight, what I have is nothing against you."

When Daenerys told Jon that the Seven Kingdoms need their King, it is already a proclamation that she wants him to claim his right to the throne, to accept it. Yes, if they go by heritage, he has the strongest claim to the throne, yet, he does not have enough manpower to fight against Daenerys' army and her dragons. She will win no matter what Jon will do. Rightful claims be damned, he and his army will be dead before he can claim anything at all.

Despite her advantages, Daenerys chose to step aside and let him claim the right to be the King of Seven Kingdoms.

"You're right. I could have done that. Many times I asked myself why did I acknowledge your right to the throne? Why did I acknowledge you as King when it could very well put all the efforts I did all my life? All my life, my brother Viserys will tell me about the Seven Kingdoms. About our rights, about what should have been ours. Because the Iron Throne belongs to our House."

She can still remember Viserys' voice, whispering to her about his desires to take back what are theirs.

"I've always told him, I want to go home. But where is home? I can't answer that. Was it Dragonstone where I was born? Was it the noblemen's mansions where we were kept like prisoners? Years, I tried to search for a true home and I think I found it. My home is with my children. My home is with you. You don't know how much relieved I was when I found out that I am not alone anymore. That I am not the last Targaryen."

Jon can feel her sorrows and it pains him that he cannot do anything to wash everything away. To erase it. He wished he could have done something like that, but he cannot for she also cannot wash the sorrows he went through.

Both of them have been through so much in their lives and everything that happened brought them back here where they should be.

In each other's arms.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

 **AN: Ok, I was supposed to post this last Wednesday, but I got drunk and was busy as hell so here it is. Whew! If you all wanna throttle the writers of GOT, lemme know. I will join you. LMAO (joke, but not really)**


End file.
